


The Identity of a Pearl

by VonSmore



Series: A Pearl of my Own [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, It'sOverIsn'tIt?, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Lives, PearlIsBestGem, Sad, ThisStoryIsFullOfFeels, VonSmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl begins to doubt herself when old memories resurface in ways that are anything but normal,<br/>and changes appear that will scar her forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Now complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white room, memories dancing in such harmony,  
> It's a shame she tries to ignore them,  
> Even though they follow her wherever she goes!  
> Such a silly pearl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for (possibly) reading this!  
> I do indeed hope you enjoy!  
> Cause I'm really really nervous... ;_;
> 
> This chapter is not very interesting, but please read at least to chapter 2, it gets much better from there,  
> I promise! ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: In all honesty, I can't believe people are still reading this! Hooray!  
> I never thought a day in my life that this would get so many views....  
> I know this work is old, but if you're interested in leaving kudos or a comment or anything else,  
> please feel free to! I reply to all comments because I LOVE to talk and making online friends is super fun! >u>
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you can enjoy this work as much as I did. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> NEW NOTE: To anybody reading this still..  
> About the illustrations for this fanfic.. I PROMISE THEY LOOK BETTER IN THE SEQUEL!

**\---Good Pearl---**

 

 

It was a white room, covered in white fog, with dainty, white flowers and water everywhere.

Everything was white, so much white. It was so sickening. 

Pearl had been in this room for a while, staring at the sickening colors.

 

 

Despite wanting to leave with everything in her, it felt as if she couldn't,

as if, something was holding her back mentally.

The door wasn't locked, and the exit was right behind her, why was she not leaving?

 

 

_Splash._

The water kept flowing.

 

 

_Pitter Patter._

 

Drips from the ceiling continued.

 

 

The water continued to run.

 

 

Sounds all too familiar kept ringing in the back of her ears.

And, was that... Music??

 

 

No, the room was completely silent, except for the water.

 

**_"F# E, D C, E"_ **

 

The notes she heard.

 

A ringing-like sound, a sound that kept singing its melody.

 

_That dreaded song._

 

She slowly closed her eyes, embracing the darkness now surrounding her.

 

No longer aware of her surroundings.

 

Everything slowly drifted away, into a soft nothingness.

 

 <><><><><>

 

"My pearl,"

 

"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

She was a pearl, but unlike the other pearls, she was important.

She belonged to somebody important.

She belonged to a diamond, White Diamond.

 

"Stand in front of me, now."

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

With elegance and grace, the little pearl glided her way over to White Diamond.

 

"Tell me, Pearl, you are my pearl, correct?"

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

"And you are to resemble me in every way, you are an accessory, my toy. 

Everything you do is to make me look excellent, correct?"

 

The pearl paused a moment before answering.

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

  

She answered with a smile oh, so soft and gentle.

 

She was frail, small, weak, a beauty among pearls. 

 

She would stand there and look pretty,

she would dance,

she would do everything she was told to do.

 

She was a puppet, a doll, a pretty accessory.

 

But that was okay, that's what pearls were for, right?

 

 She was happy, seeing her master satisfied was all she needed.

 

"Excellent."

 

White Diamond sneered.

 

"You may return to your spot."

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

_Click Clack._

 

The sounds of footsteps from gems in other rooms continued echoing. 

 

_Tick Tock._

 

A large, white clock kept whirling and spinning without stopping.

 

A tingly, static sensation kept ringing in the bottom of the little pearl's feet.

She had grown tired from standing all day without break.

 

Unfortunately, though, she had no choice.

She was to continue standing with beauty and grace, whether she liked it or not.

 

She was a pearl, and that was okay.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

She had slowly opened her eyes.

 

Despite being engulfed in darkness for what felt like hours, Pearl had never left the room.

She hadn't even moved an inch, still standing exactly where she had been beforehand.

 

Those awful images, ever so, flickering back and fourth.

 

Everything was white, so much white.

She needed to leave before any more horrible images could fill her mind.

 

With grace, she quietly made her way to the exit, she wanted to return to the temple, her home.

 

As she glided her way out of the building, there was a small orb, an orb made of light.

 

The orb began to glow a soft, white light before slowly fading into the form of a flickering humanoid gem.

 

The small flickering gem let out a soft giggle and whimper, before fading back out of existence.

 

 

_Waiting to see her again._

_Waiting to reform into existence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction EVER!!!  
> So I'm extremely nervous!  
> This is my third time rewriting this part!!!
> 
> I wish I could have drawn the pearl as pretty as I made her out to be... *Sigh*
> 
> For those of you who don't know, "F# E, D C, E" is the theme of the diamonds!  
> I think... ._.
> 
> Please review and tell me your thoughts on it!  
> I need lots of opinions and thoughts!  
> What should I add? What should I change? What would YOU like to see?
> 
> The chapters are already planned out, but I'd be more than happy to make adjustments!
> 
> Thank you for reading up until this point!!! ^_^
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	2. Sorrowful Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was white, so much white, make it stop, please.."
> 
> A flickering figure who looks just like Pearl, a mirror, and a few tears.
> 
> Slowly losing herself in the flickering remains, a memory so rich and sweet, no longer aware of the tiny presence hugging her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read the previous chapter all the way through, thank you so much!!  
> Though I doubt anyone did, heheh.. ^_^
> 
> More should happen in this chapter compared to the last one as well. ^_^
> 
> Please enjoy! And if you see any problems, please let me know!  
> _______________________________________________________________

**\---Sorrowful Pearl---**

 

It was late that evening, the sun hadn't been down long.

 

Garnet had gone out on a mission, while Amethyst had been out finding random objects to eat.

Steven, though, had been lying on the couch, watching a movie.

 

Pearl, on the other hand, had been washing dishes that were already clean. 

scrubbing each plate one by one, sparkling beautifully, the dishes could literally shine, but it wasn't good enough.

They had to be perfect, absolutely perfect,

nothing less than that.

Annoyed at the imperfections, Pearl continued to wipe and scrub each plate.

They were cleaner than any other object in the temple, but there was a stain burnt onto one of  the plates, 

it wasn't right, it was a failure, it needed to be removed.

Several minutes later, Steven glanced over in Pearl's direction.

Pearl, who had been scrubbing a plate to the point of it cracking, had tiny tears swelling up in her eyes.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

_" **PEARL!!!** "_

 

"Y-yes, My Diamond?"

 

"You incompetent rock!!! It would be no surprise to find out you're defective!!!"

 

"P-please excuse me, M-My Diamond!!!"

 

_**"Do not stutter!!"** _

 

"Yes! My Diamond!!!"

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

Perfect.

It has to be perfect.

Nothing can be wrong with it.

There can be no flaws.

Flaws are unacceptable,

just as defects are.

There is nothing good about defects, 

defects need to be exterminated.

so does "she".

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Stand up straight, Pearl."

 

"Fix your hair, Pearl."

 

"Remember Pearl, look prim and proper."

 

"The only reason you exist is to show how important I am, is that clear?"

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

She glanced over in Steven's direction, thankfully he hadn't noticed her tears.

 

He's been through enough lately, Bismuth, Jasper, the ruby.

 

The last thing he needed was to see her crying.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

  
  
"She wants to replace me! Am I not good enough? I do everything I'm told! what am I doing wrong!?"

 

"Pearl, dear, you're doing nothing wrong, it's just the way Homeworld works."

 

The quartz softly wiped the tears coming down the little pearl's cheeks.

 

"B-but, why?"

 

"Homeworld is... Very, cruel with the ways they treat gems, you've seen it, have you not?"

 

"Y-yes, but those were normally defects or traitors! It's just, I-"

 

"Shh.. It's okay, Pearl, we can end this. We can end this together."

 

"W-we can?"

 

"Of course, dear!"

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

Letting out a soft sigh, she wiped her tears and continued wiping the cracked plate.

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

The flickering noise continued.

 

"Steven? Is that you making that noise?"

 

He turned around from his movie, and looked back at Pearl.

 

"Huh? What noise?"

 

"Hmm.. Nothing, I guess it's just me."

 

When she looked back at the plate, instead of her own reflection, there was another.

 

A soft flickering figure (Gem), disappearing and reappearing with no end.

 

Her face, a soft powder white, hair as white as the first snow, swept up above her head, and eyes as bright as aquamarines;

she had tears in her eyes, and a smile so gentle and kind.

A diamond emblem surrounded her chest where she wore a white leotard with a sheer, white poncho.

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

_**Bzzt.** _

 

_**B~z~z~z~zrt.** _

 

Pearl stared at figure for a moment, then looked behind her.

 

There was nobody behind her, who was that?

 

Was it...? No, it isn't. That wouldn't make sense.

 

When she looked back at the reflecting figure, it flickered more and more, before letting out a soft, silent weep, and disappearing.

 

And with that, the static-y figure was gone.

 

**< ><><><><>  
**

 

_"Yes, My Diamond?"_

 

"I apologize, My Diamond."

 

"Please forgive me, My Diamond."

 

"My Diamond,"

 

"My Diamond."

 

_"My Diamond!"_

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 **"** **I'M SORRY!!!"**

 

Within a few split seconds, the cracked plate came crashing down.

Shattered into tiny pieces, no longer a plate, but the remains of a sad object, no longer able to serve its purpose.

All over the floor, now in an even larger mess, broken glass shards took place of the plate.

 

"P-Pearl?"

 

There was a small voice coming from the couch.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Do you have any words of regret?"

 

White Diamond asked with a twisted grin of delight on her face.

 

"My only regret is not having done this sooner."

 

The aquamarine smiled at the foot of the diamond, it was over, wasn't it?

Why not say what was truly on her mind?

 

"DISGUSTING!!"

 

KSHZT!!!

 

And with that, the aquamarine was shattered out of existence.

 

"I'm getting sick of these defect gems, who has been in charge of the recent kindergartens!?"

 

White Diamond yelled.

 

"I believe it was one of the albites! Those pebbles are always messing things up, my diamond!"

 

A morganite sneered as she held her dainty hands over her mouth to hide her smile.

 

"Understood, send all albites to this court at once."

 

The morganite simply giggled,

 

"Understood, my diamond!"

 

A few pearls of no significance entered the room and began to clean up the remains of the once bright and happy aquamarine.

Those who had witnessed her death simply continued their work.

The pearl, prim, pristine, and proper, stood alongside her diamond;

silently weeping in her mind for the gem who could no longer exist.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Pearllllll!!!!"

 

There was a small voice calling out to Pearl, who could possibly be trying to speak to her, a pearl?

she was a pearl, pearls are made to order servants. Nobody would bother to talk to the likes of one.

They were dolls, toys, pretty accessories.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

_"Have you seen White Diamond's pearl? She's so pretty!"_

 

_"She is pretty, and she's so proper!"_

 

_"She stands out more than the other diamond's pearls.."_

 

_"She listens to every order spoken to her!"_

 

_"Indeed, I'd love to have a pearl like that! One that would simply listen to orders without question."_

 

_"I agree, but, after watching her a lot, something seems off about her."_

 

_"Really? Like what?"_

 

_"I'm not really sure, but, sometimes, she seems to be in a world of her own, and I'm pretty sure pearls aren't supposed to think.."_

 

_"Since when did pearls think?"_

 

_"They don't.."_

 

_"Maybe she's flawed?"_

 

_"Personally, I think she's defective, I mean look at her,_

_unlike other pearls, even though she obeys her orders, it seems as if she's actually thinking about them."_

 

_"Really? Perhaps she is after all, and after I finally found a favorite!"_

 

She wasn't perfect, she was  _"Flawed"_ , how?

 

She looked pretty,

She followed every order,

she danced,

she listened whenever anyone spoke to her.

 

What was wrong with her?

 

How was she not perfect?

 

The very though bothered her so much;

so much, she could barely keep still.

 

White Diamond hadn't heard anything that was being said,

but the little pearl could hear every word being spoken about her.

 

Was she flawed because she thinks?

 

Is it because she has emotions and thoughts?

 

Is she the only pearl who does?

 

Why?

 

She didn't need to be perfect to satisfy herself, she needed to be perfect to satisfy her diamond.

If her diamond was satisfied, everything would be okay.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Pearl!! Answer me!!"

 

A small body began shaking her around violently, 

She was no longer in the flickering images of White Diamond's court, she was in Steven's home,

staring at her hands that were once holding a cracked plate.

 

And there Steven was, hugging her legs, reminding her of where she was, who she was.

 

"S-Steven! O-oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I'll get this cleaned up right away!!"

 

Steven expression changed from concerned and worried, to upset and bothered.

 

"Forget about that, Pearl! Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

 

"Of course I'm fine, Steven, besides, gems don't blee-"

 

Something wet and teal was trickling down her leg.

 

"O-oh..."

 

"I really think you should sit down, Pearl!! You don't look good at all!"

 

"I'm fine, Steven, I've been through much worse before."

 

There was a soft flickering light behind Steven, when she focused her attention to the light.

The light, flickering no more, slowly took the form of a figure again.

 

Looking down at Steven, she bowed, then slowly faded away from existence.

 

"Was I really that bad...?"

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Pearl?"

 

"Of course Steven, we gems don't function the same as you humans,

a little bit of blood won't be a problem. But do you know what will be?"

 

"What?"

 

"If your bare feet step on the glass."

 

"Huh? Oh! Aghhh!!"

 

Before he could continue panicking, Pearl gently picked Steven up, and carried him over to the couch.

 

"Thanks, Pearl! But, are you really really sure you're gonna be okay?

You still look really off!"

 

She had already begun picking up the glass pieces off the ground, before she felt a flash of white wash over her body,

though, she simply decided to ignore it.

 

"Steven! I'm going to be just fine! Just.................... Fine..................."

 

Pearl's vision faded to black before completely fading to white.

 

"It was white, so much white,

 

make it stop, please."

 

"Pearl...?"  
  
"PEARL!!!"

 

A teal liquid trailed down her face.

 

'My pearl,'

 

'My Diamond.'

 

_**F# E, D C, E~~~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, I was trying to end it in a cliffhanger-y way, I don't think I did a very good job though.. Heheh.. ^~^,,
> 
> The part where it was talking about the aquamarine saying what was really on her mind, technically it should be "Was it not?" but that's now how it was said in the song, soooo.. ^_^,,
> 
> It's over, isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it?  
> Isn't it over?
> 
> I was gonna put more art for this story in, but... I think I'm too embarrassed to do so! *insert super embarrassed face*
> 
> But other that that, thank you for reading! ^_^  
> Congrats to anyone who actually read this dreadful thing this far!
> 
> You get a cookie! *Hands you cookie*
> 
> If you're actually interested, heck, even if you're not! Please review! I need opinions!
> 
> Well, to anyone who's read this far, thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. Obedient Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is an honor to serve you My Diamond!"
> 
> A dark, blissful slumber.
> 
> A fading color, as pink as a coral, and white as snow, a dream so blissful, nobody would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Flash, for leaving a review!
> 
> And everyone else who is reading this!!

**\---Obedient Pearl---**

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Wonderful job, my pearl! You truly are a pearl of my belonging!"

 

"It is an honor to serve you, My Diamond!"

  
  
She lowered into a graceful bow, before rearranging her feet back into first position.

(A ballet pose)

 

No matter what the other gems would say, she was a perfect pearl,

full of beauty, grace, and most of all, she was obedient.

 

Everyday, she would watch White Diamond shatter gems.

 

Everyday, a defect would be found among the gems, and be destroyed.

 

Some days, a gem would decide to disobey or rebel against White Diamond, only to be shattered a few minutes afterwards.

 

But the pearl would never have to worry about that!

 

She wasn't defective like the others would say!

The only reason she lived was to serve her diamond!

She rarely ever disappointed her!

 

She was the perfect accessory!

  
A pearl..

 

 

After many, many, hours of standing in her traditional pose, 

a white spinel gracefully glided her way into White Diamond's room.

 

Tall and thin, 

unlike a pearl or lazuli gem.

 

Her feathery hair swept up into a messy, but elegant bun.

 

Her dress was a symbol of elegance and power.

It was gray, long and flowing, silky and large.

 

Her round gem, right on her forehead,

polished, shiny, absolutely stunning.

 

She positioned her arms in the form of White Diamond's symbol, and carefully bowed down.

With bright, aqua blue eyes, she looked up to her diamond.

 

"My diamond."

 

"Spinel."

 

"I have been sent a message from Pink Diamond's court."

  
  
The spinel, more nervous than one could tell, continued to speak.

 

"It appears she sent the same message to Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond."

 

"Oh?"

  
  
White Diamond questioned.

 

"And what does she want?"

 

The spinel looked down towards her own feet.

 

"Unfortunately, it doesn't mention what it is she wants,

it simply says for you to come to her court hall as soon as possible."

 

White Diamond let out a loud sigh, frightening both the spinel and the pearl.

 

Pink Diamond was always like this, happy, soft, overly exited.

 

It was annoying, too annoying.

 

"I swear, it's that bothersome personality that's going to get her shattered one day."

  
  
White Diamond quietly mumbled to herself.

 

"Very well, before you are dismissed, please tell me your facet number."

 

The panic that went through the spinel could be felt by everyone in the entire room.

 

"M-my facet? A-ah! O-of course!"

 

"Do not stutter, I'm waiting."

 

"Y-yes, my diamond, Facet 1FG, Cut 7XR."

 

"Very well, you are excused."

  
  
"Thank you, my diamond."

 

And with that, the spinel glided her way out of the room.

 

And the pearl, exhausted from standing there ever so still, continued to stand alongside her diamond."

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"Why isn't she waking up?"

  
  
Steven cried to Amethyst, who had just gotten back from eating.

"I don't know, man.."

 

Amethyst replied with a worried tone in her voice.

 

"Do you think Garnet will know what's wrong?"

 

"Maybe.."

 

"Why is her face bleeding Amethyst? I thought gems don't bleed!"

 

"I don't know, okay, Steven!? Pearl's like, never done this before!!"

 

Steven jumped back at the sudden raising of Amethyst's voice.

 She looked back at Steven, who looked extremely upset and scared, with several tears in his eyes.

 

"S-sorry, Ste-man, I'm.. I'm just as confused as you are."

  
  
"It's okay, Amethyst."

 

Steven murmured as he looked back at the sleeping Pearl, the same Pearl who never slept,

the one who always complained that gems don't need sleep.

 

And there she was, sleeping, passed out, everything seemed off about her.

 

What was Garnet going to think?

Would she know what the problem was?

 

Would Pearl be alright?

  
  
Staring at Pearl,  still quietly sleeping,

he began to pat the snowy white tips of her hair.

 

"Wait, since when was part of her hair white!?"

 

He began to panic upon his realization of her difference in (Hair) color.

 

"Ughhh, Amethyst!?"

 

Before Amethyst could answer to his panicking, the front door suddenly busted open.

 

"Steven."

_"Garnet!"_

 

Both shouted in unison.

 

"I-is Pearl going to be okay?"

 

Steven cried out with teary eyes.

 

"I'm not sure yet, there are too many possibilities."

 

Garnet answered as she fixed her visor.

 

"Where is she?"

 

Amethyst looked up at Garnet and pointed towards Pearl's direction.

 

"She's sleeping on the couch, Steven had to carry her over to it though.

But it's weird! Cause, like, Y'know, P never sleeps!"

 

Amethyst glanced back at Pearl.

 

"And now for some reason, her hair's turning white! Agh! None of this is making sense!"

 

"Hmm.."

 

Garnet mumbled.

 

"So, ugh, what are we gonna do!?"

 

Amethyst yelled.

 

"Wait."

 

"Wait.... What!? Why would we do that!? What if it gets worse!?"

 

Garnet turned her attention from Pearl, back to Amethyst.

 

"We can't just charge into the problem without knowing the cause of it, Amethyst."

  
  
Before continuing to speak, Garnet walked over to Pearl,

and began to gently mess with the white tips of her hair.

 

"If something is wrong with Pearl, we'll need to find out what that problem is,

so we can properly fix that problem."

 

"W-well yeah! But we can't wait to fix it! We need to do something now!"

 

Amethyst cried.

 

Garnet walked over to Amethyst before kneeling down to her height.

 

"If we try to find a solution without knowing what we're dealing with,

we could only make Pearl's condition worse."

 

Amethyst opened her mouth to yell back at Garnet, only to remain silent,

because even though she hated it, Garnet was right.

 

Trying to find the solution without knowing what the problem wasn't going to help.

  
No matter how much she wanted it to.

 

"Arghhhhh...."

 

"G-Garnet? A-Amethyst?"

 

"What now, Steven?"

 

Amethyst sighed as she turned back to face Steven.

 

"What's wrong, Steven?"

 

Garnet stood back up.

 

"W-what is Pearl doing!?"

 

Amethyst gasped, while Garnet remained quiet, as they both turned their attention to Pearl, 

who's hair was now completely white.

 

Still sleeping, her gem projected a flickering image onto the wall, a faint flickering symbol.

 

A flickering white diamond.

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"Remember, Pearl, your whole existence was made in my image,

from the tips of your white hair, to the shape of your gem.

You are my pearl, and you will always resemble the best of me."

  
  
She picked up the tiny pearl and began to gently play with her hair.

 

"Every word you say, every action you make, they all have consequences. Remember that."

  
  
"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Trying to come up with Garnet's dialogue was most certainly the hardest part!
> 
> Because one moment, she doesn't say a word, then the next, she's saying a bunch of things!
> 
> Buuuuut, I think I managed! *Insert super happy face*
> 
> I have no idea why the end notes are piling on top of each other, but it's annoying.. -_-,
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point!!
> 
> Please review! Tell me your opinions please! ^_^
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	4. Delusional Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pearl of many, a one of a kind diamond, a flickering symbol of oh so many memories,  
> and problems with no answers.
> 
> Here comes a thought, keep it as our secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware this chapter is short! u_u  
> But the next chapter will be much, much longer!!
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Thecookieash, for the many kind words and advice I was given by them!
> 
> Armiinty, for leaving a comment! (Sorry for the short chapter.. ;_;)
> 
> Autumnmycat, for letting me know what they liked about this fanfic!
> 
> Pearlislove, for leaving a comment as well! (Same.. ;_;)
> 
> Wastedon, for telling me what you liked about it as well
> 
> And to everyone who bookmarked this story or left kudos!
> 
> And if I forgot anyone, please let me know so I can thank them!
> 
>  
> 
> Each time I got a notification from Ao3 , I'd end up walking around squealing like an idiot cause I would be so happy! ^_^
> 
> Thanks again!

**\---Delusional Pearl---**

 

 

"W-why is her gem showing that?

I thought Pearl hated the diamonds!"

 

Steven cried out while looking at the flickering image.

 

Amethyst, kicking the ground casually, looked down, 

 

"She did."

 

"Is she dreaming about the diamonds? If she was,

wouldn't something be happening instead of just a picture?"

  
  
Steven asked, even more confused than before, unfortunately,

the dreams that came from gems never made such sense to him.

 

"Like Rose, it appears Pearl has kept a many of truths hidden;

Her past, her origins, her original owner."

 

Amethyst looked back up to Garnet.

 

"Owner?"

 

Garnet took a deep breath, before beginning to open her mouth.

 

"Do you remember what Peridot said about pearls back at the barn?"

 

Starting to think about it, Steven looked down at his feet, thinking.

 

"Umm, something about there being hundreds of them?"

 

"Yes, she said that as well, but there's something else she said, 

something about pearls."

 

Within a few seconds of what Garnet said, Amethyst let out a small gasp.

 

"Pearls are....!  Made to order.. Servants..."

  
  
"Exactly."

 

Garnet replied.

 

Amethyst, feeling defeated by the answer she received,

looked back down at Pearl.

 

"So ugh, what would that have to do with anything?"

 

"Unlike us, pearls are made with a more programmed mind."

  
  
Garnet answered.

 

"Pearls are made with the mind and mentality to serve,nothing more than that.

 

Unfortunately, they are made to have an attachment to Homeworld.

 

"B-but, Pearl isn't like that!"

 

Amethyst bickered back.

  
  
"Right."

  
  
"Pearl isn't like that, but she still has to live and fight against that mindset;

to her, everything she's doing is wrong.

 

For her, she should be doing nothing more

than standing around and looking pretty."

 

"S-she does? W-wait, how would you know that!?"

 

 "Sapphire has spoken with many, many different kinds of pearls, 

all of them, with the one same objective in mind;

To serve."

 

"R-really?"

 

Amethyst asked, not only feeling guilty for all the times she made fun of Pearl,

but for Pearl herself.

 

"Yes, imagine a human, trying to tell themselves they're a gem.

 

They fight to be one, they have to act like a gem, and not a human.

  
But deep, down, inside, they're still a human no matter what they do."

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 "Pearl,"

  
  
"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

"Stand in front of me, now."

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

The pearl, as dainty and graceful as ever, leaped her way to face White Diamond.

 

"Look at me, Pearl."

 

White Diamond used the tip of her finger to make the pearl

(Who was so much smaller than her diamond.)

look up to her own face.

 

"What are you?"

 

"I am your pearl, My Diamond."

 

"What is your purpose?"

 

"To serve, My Diamond."

 

"Are you of value to anyone?"

 

"No, My Diamond."

 

"Excellent."

 

White Diamond sneered in delight, upon hearing the words

her very own pearl spoke.

 

"Do you know what will happen if you ever decide to betray or disobey me?"

 

"I will be shattered without question."

 

The pearl answered, showing absolutely no fear within

the very words she had just spoken.

 

"Perfect, it would be such a disappointment to have to _replace_ such a lovely pearl."

 

"Thank you, My Diamond."

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

"My... Dia-... Mond..."

 

Pearl softly mumbled in her sleep.

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

Amethyst looked down in shame as if she herself had done something wrong.

 

"The very same thing could apply to our Pearl, she can break the coding of being a pearl

all she wants."

 

Garnet looked back towards Pearl, who, for once,

appeared as if she was having a pleasant dream,

despite the flickering, static sensation, messing with her body.

 

"Though, in the end, deep down, within the inner sanctums of her mind and soul, 

she is still a pearl."

 

**_Btz._ **

 

 

**_Bzrt._ **

 

  
"She will always live as one,

she will always feel the need to serve those above her,

even if she doesn't want to."

 

"Well, yeah! But still! She's Pearl! Y"know? Like, _The Pearl_!!!"

 

"Indeed, she's done what many pearls couldn't, but unfortunately, she's still  _a pearl_."

 

"B-but..."  
  
  
Amethyst softly whimpered.

 

"Think of when she fought Sugilite, When she tried to return back to space, 

the Sardoynx incident, the only time she truly ever stood up for herself was 

when she was fighting with Peridot."

 

"W-well... Still!  Don't talk about her like that!

You make it sound as if she was a robot or something!!"

 

 "I'm simply stating facts."

 

Tiny tears began to run down the small, purple gem's face.

 

"I know it hurts, Amethyst, that's why we're going to come up with a solution."

 

"D-do you even care?"

  
  
Amethyst whimpered as she started to rub her eyes nonstop.

 

With a small flash, Garnet's visor disappeared, her three eyes, filled with so much grief and sadness,

looked down at Amethyst.

 

"I have known Pearl for many millenniums, to see her in so much pain and not be able to do anything,

it truly hurts,

in ways that would tear not only me, but Ruby and Sapphire apart."

 

"G-Garnet... Put your glasses back on, it doesn't feel right seeing you like this."

 

With a small flash, the visor was back on.

 

"I hope you understand what I'm telling you Amethyst."  
  
  
"Of course I do, G, you never talk this much anyway."

 

Amethyst looked back down to Pearl, and slowly started stroking her white hair.

 

"Don't worry, P, We'll help you get out of this weird,

pearl-y stuff.

And then, after that, we can forget this ever happened! 

Alright?"

 

"Mmm..."

 

Pearl silently mumbled.

 

"We should let Steven sleep for now,"

"He's still here?- O-oh.."

 

There lied a sleeping child, clutching ever so tightly to the little pearl's hand.

 

"How are we gonna get him off of her?"

 

Amethyst asked, feeling much better than she did before.

 

"We don't need to."

 

"Sounds good, I'll grab his upper half, and you can grab his lowe-wait, what?"

 

"I said, we don't need to."

  
  
Garnet answered back.

 

"Why? We can't just leave him here! Can we?"

 

"We can, and we're going to."

 

Garnet looked down at the sleeping child.

 

"What's happening to Pearl right now, is unlike anything 

we have ever seen before.

 

It might be best to keep a familiar face nearby until she wakes up."

 

"I guess you're right."

 

Amethyst spoke under her breath.

 

"And besides, I don't wanna have to carry Steven, he's getting too heavy.

 

Amethyst's sad smile slowly turned into a huge grin.

 

"Ohooooo! Garneeeeet! So that's why you haven't been carrying him?"

  
  
Garnet simply stood at Amethyst with her usual blank stare.

 

"Is that why you've been making Pearl... And me.. Carry him instead?"

 

Amethyst could barely get her words out,

thanks to how much laughing she had been doing.

 

After staring for a little longer, Garnet let out a tiny smile.

 

"Here comes a thought, keep that a secret between you and me."

 

"Sure thing, G!"

 

Amethyst laughed away as she yawned and stretched.

 

"Thanks for explaining things Garnet,

I hope things will be better tomorrow..."

 

"The future is still uncertain."  
  
  


Garnet replied quietly,

as two not wake the other two up.

 

"Yeah, but maybe it'll work out somehow!"

  
  
Amethyst replied back as she left the room to go into her own.

 

With a bright flash of light, streaming from the door, Amethyst was gone,

 

Steven and Pearl were asleep,

 

and Garnet simply sat there.

 

"Pearl... Please.. Please wake up, this isn't like you.."

 

"S.....Sor...ry............  M-... My... Diamond...."

 

The sleeping gem softly whispered in her sleep.

 

The flickering static continued,

along with the form that kept appearing with it.

 

And with that, Garnet stood up and left into her own room.

 

Leaving the room quiet, with the few occasional snores coming from Steven.

 

Twinkling stars,

A dark sky oh, so clear,

And the sheer smile of a diamond haunting 

The flickering remains of a dream so soft and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry for this chapter being so short and uneventful!  
> But I felt it was important to have this part happen before moving on to the next chapter, which will be much, much, larger and longer!
> 
> Unfortunately, the character might be a little ooc in the next chapter because a lot happens and I don't know too much  
> how they would be in those situations, so, sorry in advance!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone again for reading this far!  
> If you are still interested in reading this, (Probably not) I will have the next chapter updated by Friday! ^_^
> 
> *Hands you Cookie Cat*
> 
> Please comment/review and please feel free to let me know if there is anything wrong, or anything you'd like to see in this story!!!
> 
> ^_^
> 
>    
> Oh yeah! So as I was writing out chapter 5, I was eating biscuits with jam and Devonshire cream, and it was so tasty!
> 
> I felt so fancy eating it since it reminded me of a tea party! And.. It reminded me of Jam Buds.. XD
> 
> But then, as I was snacking and writing, my biscuit fell apart and the jam and cream fell all over my face!  
> (I was laying down while doing all this)
> 
> After that, I didn't feel so fancy anymore... ._.
> 
> \---VonSmore---
> 
> (Oh, and I'm really getting annoyed that the note for the first chapter keeps appearing where it shouldn't be, anyone know how to fix that? ._.)


	5. Forgetful Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flickering physical form,  
> Old memories resurfacing,  
> And so, so, many secrets revealed.
> 
> Let the memories flow along the shore, like the pages of a book,  
> Come, please, have a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okee, so this is gonna be a biiiiiig chapter!
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> FLOWEZ, for commenting and liking me story!
> 
> Flash, for giving me such kind support!
> 
> Pearlislove, for commenting and enjoying me story!
> 
> and,
> 
> Thecookieash, for explaining to me, how to fix the notes, (That was really bothering me!)  
> and giving wonderful support! ^_^
> 
> Annnnnd, to everyone who left kudos, and anyone still reading this story!
> 
> I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Some important parts to the story are going to be revealed! And some characters might be ooc..  
> Or super ooc..
> 
> But please enjoy! ^_^,,
> 
> I spent all night working on this chapter... .0_0.

 

**\---Forgetful Pearl---**

 

"Mmm... Ugh..."

 

Pearl continued to waver back and fourth in her sleep,

until she slowly, and finally, woke up.

 

"H-huh?"

 

She softly mumbled, only half awake.

 

"Ughhhh,.. O-oh! Pearl! You're awake!"

  
  
Steven had quickly jumped up the moment he had 

realized she was finally awake.

 

"Y-yes.. Indeed, umm.. Was I asleep?"

 

She asked, a slight tint of teal on her face from embarrassment .

 

"Yeah! You passed out! And there was blood on your face and- oh my gosh! That's right!

I forgot to clean the blood off of your face!"

 

Almost tripping over his own feet,

he quickly ran off to find a first aid kit,

a rag, and some water.

 

"S-Steven! Wait! I don't understand what's going on!"

 

"You don't?"

 

"No, I don't."

 

Pearl sat up, and began to dust herself off,

along with rubbing her eyes.

 

"Just... Come sit down, and please, carefully tell me what happened."

 

"Okay, just..  Just let me get the stuff first so that I can clean you up!"

 

"A-alright."

 

 

 Almost splashing himself with water and nearly dropping the rest,

Steven managed to safely bring the items back to Pearl.

 

Dipping the rag into the water, he quickly rung it out and began to gently wipe Pearl's face with it.

 

Only flinching slightly, Pearl managed to stay quiet as the cold, wet rag 

made contact with the cuts on her face.

 

"S-sorry, Pearl! Too cold?"

 

"No, it's fine, so, please, tell me what happened...?"

 

"Well, at first,"

 

He began putting disinfectant over the cuts on her face.

 

"You were doing dishes like usual,"

 

_Right.. She had been trying to exterminate the imperfections._

 

He grabbed a few bandages.

 

 

"Then you suddenly started crying.."

 

_He noticed that? It didn't look as if he noticed at the time._

 

"Then you apologized really loud and dropped the plate!"

 

_I'm sorry..._

 

He started carefully applying the bandages over her cuts.

 

"After that, I came running over to help you,

you said you were fine, but then you passed out!

And I carried you to the couch, and then Garnet and Amethyst started bickering back and fourth!  
Then your hair started turning white and your gem started projecting a white diamond 

in your sleep and-"

 

"W-wait! Steven! Slow down!"

  
  
She picked him up, and sat him down in front of her on the couch.

 

"Okay, now, what do you mean  _white hair,_ and  _white diamond?_ "

 

"You didn't change it yourself?"

  
  
"Change what, Steven?"

 

"Your hair! Go look at it! It's turning white for some reason!"

 

"U-umm, O... kay?"

 

She quietly got up legs feeling wobbly, and made her way to the bathroom,

only to let out a high pitch squeal

(Almost sounding as if it was a scream.)

upon seeing herself.

 

Staring at the mirror, face, skin, and hair, as pale as a ghost;

Before she could finish freaking out,

Steven quickly made his way to the bathroom.

 

"Pearl!? What's wrong!?"

 

"No.. N-no! This,,, This isn't right! This can't be happening,

I-... I..! I can't change it back!"

 

"Change what back?"

 

Steven questioned the now teary-eyed Pearl.

 

"M-my hair! It won't go back to pink!"

 

"Oh! Well, that's okay! I think you look nice with white hair!

Even if your skin's already white.."

  
  
"No, Steven, you don't get it, I... I..."

 

**Bzrt.**

 

Before she could mumble out the rest of her sentence, 

 

(Speaking in such soft and tiny words,

unable to be heard by anyone.)

 

Pearl dropped to the ground, hands covering her now icy blue eyes, 

no longer their bright aqua as they once were, now, appearing a soft, dead, blue.

 

"What's wrong, Pearl?"

 

"Tch..."

 

Her form glitched a few times, within those glitches another figure would keep appearing,

flickering ever so much with a static-like appearance.

 

**Bzt.**

 

 

**Kshzt.**

 

 

'M-maybe I should go get Garnet.."

 

As he ran off to go find Garnet, the Warp Pad flashed, and a tall red figure appeared out of it.

 

"Garnet! How did you know I-"

 

"Future vision,"

 

Garnet interrupted Steven,

not only to save his breath, but to save time.

 

Her visor flashed as she adjusted them.

 

"Where's Pearl? Is she doing any better than before?"

 

"Well... Not... Really..."

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

"When she found out her hair color had changed, she started seriously panicking.."

 

He then began to mess with his own curly hair.

 

"I don't get it though! Does she really like pink hair that much?"

 

"Steven, I don't think.."

  
  
Garnet softly took a deep breath.

 

"Steven, what's happening right now,

it's unlike anything we've ever seen."

 

She then looked down at the child.

 

"So far, none of the possible outcomes for this situation appear to be good at all.

 

And for that reason, I need you to stay strong for Amethyst, for me, for Pearl, but most of all, for yourself."

 

 "W-why? What did you see that was so bad?"

 

After hearing what Steven had said,

she knelt down to his own height, and softly kissed his forehead.

 

His eyes grew wide, then suddenly filled with tears.

 

"W-why would that happen, Garnet!?"

 

Steven asked wiping away the tears from his eyes.

 

"I don't have an answer to that yet, but for now, let's go talk to Pearl.

 

Maybe we can find a better outcome for her future."

 

"Y-yeah, maybe..."

 

As both of them made their way to the bathroom,

they found Pearl;

Hiding under the sink, curled up into a ball,

with her face buried into her pale knees,

softly sobbing.

 

"Pearl."

 

"G-Garnet.."

 

 For what felt like hours, the two locked eyes, though, Garnet's couldn't be seen.

 

Pearl's eyes, a soft blue with a hint of aqua,

possibly a sign they had more life in them now compared to before.

 

"Pearl, we need to talk, will you please come out from under there?"

 

"G-Garnet, I-I don't know what to do, I.. I!!!"

 

"That's why you need to come out from under there, so we can talk."

 

 

Upon hearing those words, as if it was a command,

Pearl quietly crawled out from under the sink.

 

"Alright now, Pearl, please tell us what's going on."

 

"O-okay.."

 

She softly sniffled.

 

"For reasons I can't remember, nor explain, I stepped inside of

what appeared to be an old gem building."

 

"Mmhmm."

 

"Well, inside that place, were many artifacts of the past,

well, at least for my past."

 

"Continue."

  
  
"Seeing such old things can really make your mind drift off,

I started to fade away from reality, I.. I was sleeping."

 

Pearl's eyes suddenly grew large,

as if she had only just realized what had happened.

 

"W-wait.. That's ridiculous! Gems don't sleep! Gems are sentient beings made from ligh-"

 

"It's okay, Pearl, it happens to the best of everyone."

  
  
"I-I guess you're right.."

  
  
"Continue.."

 

"After I had left the building, it's as if, suddenly,

all the memories I had pushed to the back of my head, it's as if they all came back!

They came back to haunt me, Garnet!"

 

**Bz~z~t.**

 

_**"She**_ came back to haunt me!

It's because I betrayed _**her**_!

I never should have left **_her_** side!

I should have stayed loyal to **_her_**!

I should have just stayed where I was and followed _**her** _ rules!

 

I-I-I....!"

 

"Pearl! Calm down!"

 

Garnet took hold of Pearl's body and started shaking her violently to snap 

her out of her panic moment.

 

**Kshzt.**

 

**Bzzzzt.**

 

"A-ah...  I-I'm sorry, Garnet.."

 

"It's okay."

 

She gently set Pearl down.

 

"These memories, if you don't mind, would you please tell us what they were?"

 

  
"Yeah!"

  
  
Steven chimed in, having been quiet this whole time.

 

 

"Who is 'she' ?"

 

"W-well..."  
  
  
Pearl softly stuttered.

 

"S-she was nobody important! And those memories were of no value, just,

annoying, pesky little things!"

 

 

"Pearl, I know you don't want to, but in order for us to try to help, 

we need to know, we can't help you if

we don't know what we're dealing with.."

 

"Y-you're right."

  
  
"Right about what? Did I miss something?"

 

The small purple figure asked, continuing to chew on who knows what.

 

"Amethyst!"

  
  
Steven squeaked. 

 

"You're back!"

  
  
Pearl exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, ugh, I couldn't really sleep, so umm, what did I miss?"

 

"Pearl was telling us what had happened before her passing out."

 

Steven answered, with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

 

 

"And she's going to continue."

 

Garnet replied, looking back at Pearl.

 

Pearl, who was softly rubbing her own hand, looked up towards Garnet.

 

"R-right.."

  
  
She sat up and began to rest her hands over her lap.

 

"Well, you all know I'm a pearl"

 

"No way, really? I always thought you were an amethyst like me!"  
  
  
Amethyst replied sarcastically.

 

 

"Amethyst!"

  
  
Pearl quietly grumbled.

 

 "Continue."

 

Garnet ordered in her usual stoic voice.

 

"Some pearls belong to gems who are more important than other gems."

 

"I recall that being a thing on Homeworld."

 

"Pearls only belong to diamonds and elite gems,

we are simply used as a flaunting tool of theirs;

A doll, a puppet, a pretty accessory."

  
  
"Oh yeahhhhhhh! Peridot was talking about all that stuff!

So ugh, who was your owner?"

 

Amethyst questioned, full of curiosity.

 

"Well,"

 

Pearl took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

 

"I was owned by a diamond."

 

"Woahhhh..  Which diamond?"

 

Steven asked, almost sounding as if he was exited.

 

"My master was Whi-AIIEE!!!"

 

Pearl suddenly had let out an unsettling squeal, sounding almost like a scream.

 

"Your master was Aiiee? Oh, wait! Are you okay, P!?"

 

"Pearllllllllll!!!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

"A-agh.."

 

 Pearl softly moaned out in pain.

 

"Pearl..."

 

Garnet, overtaken by fear and grief, had whispered, so softly that nobody could hear her.

 

"Are you alright!?"

 

Steven ran over to Pearl, who now looked dazed, as if off in her own world, and began shaking her body

violently to snap her out of it.

 

"Please don't pass out againnn!"

 

The child cried out, still shaking her despite the tears pouring out of his eyes.

 

Pearl's body began flashing, showing off a different form,

appearing to be the figure who had once been bothering Pearl before she had passed out.

 

 

Flickering back and fourth between that form, and her normal form,

 

(Though the white hair was still there.)

 

she remained in her daze, until the flickering stopped at her normal form,

and Steven finally brought her back to reality.

 

Again.

 

"Garneeeeeeeeet, IT'S GETTING WORSEEEEEEE!!!"

 

Amethyst shouted, out with her raspy voice.

 

 "A-agh! Steven! what are you doing? I'm fine!

There's no need for you to be shaking me again!"

 

"Pearl! Stop lying! You weren't fine at all!"

 

 

"Pearl..."

 

 

Garnet said, only slightly louder than the first time she spoke.

 

 

"I-I'm fine, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven. R-really."

 

 

"No you're not, P."

 

Amethyst quietly mumbled.

 

 

With grace and a bounce in her step, Pearl stood up and began to walk off.

 

 

"Wait, where are you going Pearl!?"

 

Amethyst questioned with an annoyed tone in her voice.

 

 

"To go clean. Is.. Is something wrong with that?"

 

 

"Umm, weren't we just talking, Pearl?"

 

Steven asked, just as confused as Amethyst.

 

 

"We were? I don't recall.."

  
  
Pearl answered, with a soft, tiny voice.

 

 

"What were we talking about? Was it important?"

 

When she looked back down towards the two, Not only was Steven crying,

but even Amethyst appeared extremely bothered as well.

 

 

"D-did I do something wrong?"

 

Pearl questioned, now with a hint of concern in her voice.

 

 

"Pearl, we were just discussing something  **extremely** important."

 

 

Something was off, since when did Pearl randomly forget things?

 

 

"W-we were? I don't think we were talking about anything, Garnet."

 

Pearl answered back, her concern only growing more.

 

 

 "Come here."

 

Garnet asked, but didn't order it.

 

 

"Yes, My Diam-I mean! Alright."

 

 

Struggling to walk normally and not with the elegant bounce she had originally walked with,

she made her way over to Garnet.

 

A cold, but warm sensation began spreading throughout Pearl's body,

as Garnet gently kissed the pearl on her forehead.

 

Suddenly, an image flashed within her mind,

an image of Pearl sitting,

looking as if she was telling everyone something.

 

 

The very same scene that happened no more than a few minutes ago.

 

The very memory she couldn't recall.

 

"O-oh my goodness! We  _were_ just talking weren't we!?"

 

 

"Yeah, P,  you're kinda not really being yourself right now.

I mean, since when did you walk in such a weird way!?"

 

 

 "And just what is wrong with the way I walk, Amethyst!?"

 

The white gem raised her voice to the small purple gem.

 

 

"You always look all perfect and snobby when you walk, but that!?

That was like, way different than usual!

I mean, it didn't even seem like you! You were like a completely different person!

And that's not like you, P!"

  
  
Amethyst shouted even louder than before.

 

 

"You were walking like, like, you were trying to impress someone!"

 

Amethyst's eyes, now more glossy than ever, had tiny tears rolling down her face.

 

 

A look of horror could be seen on Pearl's face, 

being told she looked like the very thing she was trying to avoid.

 

"A-Amethyst..."

 

Pearl could barely even feel he own tears as they poured down her eyes.

 

She suddenly felt a wet face pressed against her legs,

and a pair of purple arms wrapped around her torso.

 

 "G-Garnet, Amethyst, S-Steven...  I-I.. I don't know what's wrong with me.."

 

 She softly began to sob even more.

 

 "M-my memories, they're..."

 

"They're what, Pearl!? What are they doing!?"

 

Amethyst questioned in annoyance.

 

_**"Fluctuating."** _

 

Amethyst quickly released her grip and looked up towards Pearl.

 

"What!?"

 

Garnet remained silent, while Steven looked even more bothered than before.

 

"O-one moment, I'm fully aware of what's going on, I remember everything,

but the next, I start thinking I'm in My Diamond's court."

 

"Who?"

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

"Is she like Yellow Diamond, or something?"

 

Steven asked, less bothered than before, but still confused.

 

 "White Diamond is..."

 

Pearl paused a bit, looking at the room, looking at her own hands.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"You are your own gem, Pearl,"

 

"I'm not, okay!? I'm White Diamond's pearl! That's all I'll ever be!"

 

The quartz softly giggled.

 

"If that's all you will ever be, just a pearl who belongs to somebody,

then why are you not speaking properly?"

 

The pearl, ever so flustered and annoyed,

softly gasped upon the realization that she had messed up.

 

"I...  I am not, I am My Diamond's pearl, and I will only live to serve her."

 

The quartz giggled again.

 

"Is that it? Is that all you ever wanna do?"

 

"That's the only choice I have."

 

The quartz let out a laugh.

So soft, so warm, wherever she was, the flowers would always bloom.

 

 "You don't have to speak so formal and properly, please,

speak however will make you feel more comfortable!"

 

"U-understood.."

 

"Pearl,  if you could do  _anything_ you wanted,

absolutely anything,

no punishment, no shame, nothing.

 

What would you do?"

 

"I would serve My Diamond, like always."

 

"No, not that, what do  _you_ want, Pearl?

You seem so much smarter than any other pearl I've seen.

You're so, aware, of everything."

 

"No, Pink, Blue, and Yellow are just the same as me, they just feel more pleasure to 

obey than I do."

 

"The diamonds?"

 

"No, the other pearls I've spoken with, they call me White."

 

"White? That's so cute!"

 

"N-not really, Pink just didn't want us all calling each other Pearl."

 

"That's so creative! But even so, you are too!"

 

The pearl felt a faint teal color flush over her face.

 

"You're not like the other pearls, I can see it deep down in your eyes, there are things you want."

 

"H-how do you know that?"

 

"I can tell! So tell me, what do  _you_ want, Pearl?"

 

The pearl stopped for a moment, she had never truly been asked a question like that,

in fact, other than her diamond, nobody ever truly spoke with her!

 

 

Did she ever really want to do anything?

 

 

Of course she did!

 

She had so, so many things she wanted!

 

All those feelings and emotions that she would simply ignore!

 

"I... I want to sing my own song."

 

 

"Lovely! You are quite a lovely singer!"

 

The quartz let out a joyful sound, almost like a squeal.

 

 

"Go on, tell me more, what else would you like to do?"

 

"I-.. I want to dance for more than just the diamonds!"

 

 

"Wonderful! Would you like to try singing and dancing however you like right now?"

 

"N-now!? B-but what if My Diamond sees!?"

 

"We can just tell her I ordered you to!"

 

The quartz smiled softly.

 

"Come on!'

 

The quartz gently grabbed the pearl's hand and swept her into the air.

 

"Let's try dancing our own way! No rules, no steps! Just however you would like!"

 

"I.. I! Umm.. O-okay!"

 

After that, the two danced in ways that made no sense for many hours,

until they could no longer. 

 

By that point, White Diamond had returned.

 

"My Diamond, I-I need to get back now!"

 

"Alright, bye Pearl!"

 

" _Goodbye_.. _Rose_.."

 

The pearl smiled softly and waved, as she ran off back into her diamond's court.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

Pearl gripped her hand firmly.

 

"White Diamond is, and was, my original master, Steven"

 

 

"Woah woah woah, but you fought against them!?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Though, if you had belonged to a Diamond,

that would have made you closer to the enemies than any other gem in the rebellion."

 

Garnet stated, waiting for Pearl to answer back.

 

**Bzrt.**

 

"Yes, that is true, out of everyone in the rebellion,

I had most knowledge of the diamonds."

 

"Hmm.."

 

Garnet silently mumbled.

 

"Dang, P! That's awesome!"

 

Amethyst exclaimed, wiping her tears away.

 

"T-thank you, Amethyst.."

 

Steven looked up to Pearl, with a rather odd expression.

 

"Y-you really used to belong to a diamond?"

 

"Y-yes, Steven.. I did."

 

Was it a look of disgust?

Was it a look of excitement?

 

Nobody could tell what expression the hybrid child was making.

 

"S-Steven, I...-"

 

**Bzt.**

 

**Bzrt.**

 

**Bz~z~rt.**

 

"A-agh! N-not no-w! I-I-... I....."

 

The static-like flickering that had only started back up moments ago, had now returned it's way back to reality.

 

Pearl tried to ignore the static overrunning her body, she really did.

 

It continued flickering her form from the current her, and another form,

who appeared to be so much more white than the other, though this time, this form of hers stayed.

 

The other figure, was it Pearl?

 

She had the same eyes and gem,

 

though, this face, it was so much more soft and icy than the real Pearl.

 

 

Pearl, the gem who's eyes, full of pride and joy, could light a fire in anyone,

now so soft and humble, as not to disturb anyone.

 

The static noise was gone, though the flickering continued.

 

"H-huh?"

 

The figure who appeared to be Pearl questioned.

 

"W-where am I? My Diamond? Where's My Diamond?"

 

"Ughhh, Pearl?"

 

Amethyst looked up at the completely white gem.

 

"I-is that you?"

 

Steven questioned while starting to rub his now teary eyes.

 

"Pearl.."

 

Garnet simply said.

 

"This.."

 

The pearl mumbled, looking around the room, dusting herself and her white leotard off.

 

"This isn't Homeworld."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took me literally all night to write, even worse, it was just the polished version I was writing!  
> I always write a rough draft of the chapter first, then when I go to Ao3, I copy the rough draft, but rewrite it in ways that are more appealing!
> 
> Honestly, writing this chapter was really tiring though, I truly hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I give props to anyone who read that whole thing through. *Gives you Guacola*
> 
> The form she kept flickering back to, is the same form as the one who appeared in the end of chapter one, and the reflection she saw  
> in chapter two for anyone who didn't know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I can imagine this chapter was very confusing, so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me and I will happily explain it to you!
> 
> My next update will be on Monday, but I'm having slight writers block for the end for chapter 6, so if I don't update it that day, my apologies!!!!
> 
> Please comment and thank you again! ^_^
> 
>  (Oh, and thanks to a MAJOR mistake, I had to delete this chapter and repost it, so if you see any problems, please let me know)
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	6. Dainty Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Garnet, Amethyst, Steven. I'm so, so, sorry.  
> I've never hated being a pearl as much as I do now."
> 
>  
> 
> Memories faded and gone,  
> A body so tired to the extent it could no longer be drawn.
> 
> Let the innocent mind wake up to a reality of her own,  
> Where she's no longer standing by her master's throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to thank:
> 
> NOBODY!!  
> Jk! Nobody reviewed this time, so I have nobody to thank!
> 
> Buuuuuuuuuut, thank you to all who read this story and thank you to all who left kudos!
> 
> I wonder if anyone's still reading to this point. ._.
> 
> I think the characters have gone full ooc now.. XD
> 
> Well, if you're still reading, please enjoy! ^_^

**\---Dainty Pearl---**

 

"This... This isn't Homeworld.."

 

"Umm, P-Pearl?"

 

**Bzt.**

 

Steven gently tugged at the fading sash that kept flickering back and fourth

between her normal outfit, and a gray leotard.

 

"S-Steven.....?"

The pale gem asked with confusion.

 

 

"Ughh, what's going on, Garnet!?"

 

Amethyst shouted, looking up at the glitching Pearl.

 

 

**Bz~z~zt.**

 

Garnet looked down at her too, watching her form waver between themselves.

 

"Her mind and body are becoming confused."

 

Amethyst looked back up at Garnet.

 

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

 

"This was one of the possibilities I saw in my visions, 

but I never thought that vision would become a reality."

 

Full of curiosity and concern,

Amethyst continued looking up to Garnet before talking again.

 

"Well, what happened in that vision?"

 

"Pearl's instincts of living as  _a pearl,_ and living as  _Pearl_

are countering against each other."

 

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Steven questioned, just as concerned as Amethyst.

 

 

"The figure wearing the gray leotard could possibly be the original Pearl, 

the Pearl from the past;

Perhaps when she was still loyal to Homeworld."

 

"Excuse me..?"

 

The pearl questioned, only to be ignored.

 

Garnet looked back down at her,

but then continued to speak to Amethyst and Steven.

 

"And the other, as you know, is the pearl we know."

 

 

**Bzrt.**

 

 

 

Amethyst's expression then changed from a look of concern,

to a look of annoyance.

 

"How would you know what the original Pearl looked like!?"

 

She quickly questioned.

 

"From what I've heard, you joined the Crystal Gems  ** _during_** the rebellion!"

 

Garnet paused for a bit, then opened her mouth to answer back.

 

"I did, but Sapphire, she.. She might recognize this Pearl..

She's seen White Diamond many times, but this pearl, she seems 

like the one who always stood by White Diamond's side."

 

"Well, how do you know they're the same gem?

What if it was just another pearl who belonged to WD?"

 

"Most Diamond's only have one pearl customized for them,

and that very pearl not only has the same bright eyes,

and oval gem, but she even has the same presence as the Pearl we know."

 

Steven's eyes started to tear up, but he began to talk.

 

"B-but even so, what if the Pearl we know doesn't come back?

In the vision Garnet showed me, we never saw the original Pearl again!"

 

"What!?"

 

Amethyst shouted.

 

"How come!?"

 

"The reason for this happening is still unknown."

 

Garnet answered.

 

"A-agh!"

 

The pearl cried before flickering back and fourth, then reappearing into her original form, no longer flickering,

though her hair still remained white. 

 

"G-Garnet! Amethyst! Steven!"

 

"Pearl!"

 

Both Steven and Amethyst cried.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Garnet asked, with her voice ever so stoic.

 

"Yes, I'm fine.."

 

Pearl answered quietly, before looking back up.

 

"Wait, why am I saying that!? I'm not fine, Garnet,

and I don't know what to do about it!"

 

"....I'm sorry, Pearl.."

 

"I don't get it, I know My Diamond hates me.

I know it's, it's because I betrayed her.

She trusted me to stay by her side, and I abandoned her.

This.. This is all my fault isn't it...

B-but, even so.."

 

Her eyes started to fill with tears again.

 

"I.. I don't want to be loyal to her again!

Never again!  _ **Never**_!

 

But, every time that flickering sensation comes back, 

the only thing I can feel is loyalty to her,

like I used to have, and, and I can't stop it!"

 

"Well, that's okay!"

 

 

"W-what?"

 

Pearl questioned.

 

"What are you talking about, Steven!?"

 

"Let him finish"

 

Garnet interrupted.

 

"Even if you become loyal to Homeworld again, your diamond, 

even if you become a normal pearl again, it's okay! 

We can help you!"

 

"H-how?"

 

**Bzt.**

 

Her body flickered.

 

"S-Steven, if my state of mind was restored back to when I was, loyal,

I wouldn't be the same gem you know.

I would be the gem from,"

 

She took a quick pause, only to let out a soft sigh, despite not needing to breathe.

 

"Thousands of years ago.."

 

Steven looked up at her and cupped her cheeks.

 

 

"But even so, that's still you!

That's still Pearl!

Even if you're a little different, even if you're completely different!  
We'll still take care of you and love you like always!  
You'll still always be the same Pearl we all love and care for!"

 

 

"S-Steven,"

 

She let out a tiny sniffle as tears started to gently pour down her eyes.

 

**Bzt.**

 

**Kshtz.**

 

"AGH!!"

 

A grieving, but glitched squeal came from Pearl,

who was holding both her hands over the pearl on her forehead.

 

"T-the figure I-I kept, s-seeing everywhere I went, I-i-it was me.

A-all a-alo-ong.

B-but, I-I-I tried to i-ignore it."

 

Her body began to softly shake, quickly glitching and flickering, switching 

back and fourth between both the old Pearl, and the current Pearl.

 

"Why, P, why didn't you tell anybody?"

 

"I-I wan-ted to be f-fine, I thought, m-m-maybe it w-would go away."

 

The flickering and glitching continued, with each pause in her old form, lasting longer and longer,

to where her current form could barely be seen anymore.

 

 

 "I-I don't k-k-know how much l-longer I-I can h-hold this b-b-back."

 

"Pearl, why?"

Steven quietly whimpered.

 

"I-I'm sorry, St-.. Steve..?"

 

"It's Steven, Pearl! I'm not Steve.."

 

"S-s-sorry.."

 

"Garnet.."

 

Amethyst quietly mumbled.

 

 

**Bzrt.**

 

"I thought you said we'd find a solution.."

 

"Amethyst, I.. I'm sorry.."

 

"I shouldn't have listened to you, Garnet."

 

"A-Amethyst, d-d-don't be angry a-at her, t-t-this is m-my, fault."

 

**Bzt.**

 

"Pearl..."

 

Amethyst softly whimpered.

 

She walked over to the flickering gem, who was no longer glitching,

dragging Steven along with her.

 

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you.."

 

She tightly hugged Pearl, who now no longer looked like herself, in which, Steven did the exact same thing.

 

"Ame.. Thyst.. Gar.. Net..... Ste...........Ven........"

 

No longer holding conscious now, Pearl slowly dropped down,

falling into Amethyst and Steven's shoulders.

 

"Garnet, take her please, she's too tall for us to support."

 

Garnet walked over and held the sleeping Pearl over her shoulder,

and carried her back to the couch."

 

 

"Amethyst.. Steven.. I.."

 

 

She looked towards Amethyst, who despite being angry,

had many, many tears rolling down her face,"

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop this, Amethyst..

Despite talking with her, I saw no future where Pearl would come out of this normally."

 

"I don't care anymore."

 

Amethyst quietly muttered.

 

"Amethyst.."

 

Steven quietly spoke.

 

 Garnet then turned to face Steven and knelt down.

 

"Steven, I'm so, so, sorry, to see this prediction come true,

I would never have wished for you to see such a sight.

I had hoped there would be a future where things would end peacefully,

but I never saw one.

But I still tried and hoped, Steven, I'm so sorry."

 

"P-Pearl....  It's.. "

 

He looked up at Garnet and hugged her leg tightly.

 

"It's not your fault.."

 

 

After almost letting grief overcome herself, almost letting herself split apart, 

Garnet pushed back her emotions and looked down at both Steven, and Amethyst.

 

"Both of you, listen to me, now.

The Pearl we know is no longer here, but that doesn't mean Pearl isn't there at all.

Like Steven said, this is still Pearl, it's just a Pearl we won't recognize."

 

Both Steven and Amethyst remaining quiet, continued to listen to Garnet.

 

"She's not going to be like how she was with all of us,

 do you remember how Peridot was when she first arrived here?"

 

"A brat.."

 

Amethyst quietly mumbled.

 

 "Well, maybe not a brat, that was probably because Peridot was equivalent to a child,

and she was only familiar with Homeworld's ways."

 

"She's pretty much still a child anyway.."

 

Amethyst answered back.

 

"She is?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

"She is to us, but about Pearl,  she's probably going to be the same as Peridot,

except a lot more polite and humble."

 

"Because she's a pearl?"

 

Steven asked in confusion.

 

 

"Unfortunately, yes.

She'l probably be how she was long before the Rebellion.

There is a chance she could wake up perfectly normal,

but in every future I see, they show her waking up in the ways I've mentioned."

 

"So what should we do when she wakes u-"

 

 

Amethyst quickly interrupted Steven to stop him from talking anymore.

 

"Sorry dude, looks like we don't have time to talk about that."

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

 

 "Behind you."

 

Garnet quietly answered, pointing behind Steven.

 

"Huh? UWAAA!"

 

When he looked behind himself,

there was a tiny, white figure with white hair and such, such,

bright aqua eyes staring him down.

 

Despite being slightly startled by Steven's scream,

the pearl, with curious and innocent eyes still continued to stare

at the child, waiting for him to say something. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were originally going to be one chapter, but I felt like it was too much in one, so I split it into two!  
> Fusion chapter! Haha! B)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! Please comment your opinions!
> 
> I feel like not many people will be reading this from the next chapter and on, tbh.. ^_^,,
> 
> But still, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> OH ME GOSH I ALMOST POSTED CHAPTER 7 BY ACCIDENT INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 6!!! 
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	7. Dedicated Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pearl with no name, no master, and nowhere to go.  
> Surely White Diamond has replaced her! Or has she?
> 
>  
> 
> A soft voice, as sweet as a whisper.  
> A personality so bold and icy, and eyes like the winter.
> 
> She wanted to be alone, she couldn't help but latch out,  
> To depend on one's kindness, she couldn't hold on to her own doubt
> 
>  
> 
> "My Diamond is a perfect and flawless being;
> 
> Prim, proper, and organized.
> 
> She is beautiful and powerful in every way imaginable.
> 
> To not resemble her in such a way is a disrespect to not only all pearls,
> 
> but to My Diamond as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> Thecookieash, for leaving a comment! (I hope you liked!)
> 
>  
> 
> FLOWEZ, for the lovely compliments! 
> 
> and
> 
> Flash, for the wonderful encouragement!
> 
>  
> 
> And to anyone else who left kudos, or read this!
> 
>  
> 
> I shall call this, The Forgiving Fluff chapter!
> 
> Sorry if Amethyst is too ooc in this!  
> I wasn't really sure how she'd handle this kind of situation! ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy! ^o^

 

**\---Dedicated Pearl---**

 

 

When he looked behind himself,

there was a tiny, white figure with white hair and such, such,

bright aqua eyes staring him down.

 

Despite being slightly startled by Steven's scream,

the pearl, with curious and innocent eyes still continued to stare

at the child, waiting for him to say something. 

 

 "Oh! It's just you, Pearl.."

 

 

"Only My Diamond is permitted to call me by such name."

 

 

"Look, your name is **_Pearl_** , so just go by that, 'kay?"

 

Amethyst grumbled under her breath to the pearl.

 

 

The pearl looked around to see where that voice was coming from, only to be surprised when she looked down 

to see a small, purple figure.

 

"Oh my stars!"

 

"Ughhh, what?"

 

The purple gem questioned, not only confused, but annoyed.

 

"You're defective!"

 

".....What?"

 

"I've never seen such a small amethyst! 

Surely you must have been reported by now, have you not?"

 

"Ughhhhh, bye Pearl, we can talk again once you're more like yourself."

 

"I see no reason for us to need to talk again,

and only My Diamond may call me by such name."

 

 

 "Whatevs.."

 

She looked back up to the pearl, only to look back down in shame,

and leave to find her room.

 

The pearl looked at the other two figures remaining in the room,

a tall red one, and a small fleshy one.

 

 "Well,"

 

The small one said.

 

"if we can't call you Pearl, what can we call you?"

 

 

"My Diamond never gave me a specific name to go by."

 

 

"Hmm, what should we call her, Garnet? She isn't like Pearl at all! So we can't call her Pearl! "

 

 

"Call her whatever you feel would make her happy."

 

The tall one answered back.

 

 

"Well, you don't have much color on you except for your eyes. Aqua? White?"

 

"White..."

 

The pearl mumbled.

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

_"So you're White Diamond's pearl? Aww! You're soooo cute!"_

 

The pink pearl squealed upon seeing the ever so graceful and serious pearl.

 

"And you're sooooo white! You look so cute compared to White Diamond, she seems really scary.."

 

"My Diamond is made with a presence made to

intimidate others into fearing and obeying her."

 

The white pearl adjusted her sheer poncho, and looked back at the pink pearl.

 

"And of course I'm white, it would be disrespectful to

My Diamond if I was not to resemble her."

 

"How come? Though, I resemble My Diamond too."

 

The pink pearl questioned, full of curiosity.

 

The white pearl looked the other pearl, straight in her eyes, and began to talk.

 

**_"My Diamond is a perfect and flawless being;_ **

**_Prim, proper, and organized._ **

**_She is beautiful and powerful in every way imaginable._ **

**_To not resemble her in such a way is a disrespect to not only all pearls,_ **

**_but to My Diamond as well."_ **

 

 

The pink pearl looked surprised, almost exited.

 

"Oh yeahhhhhhh! You're right! Did she make you memorize all that?"

 

"No, I'm simply expected to know that simple knowledge, 

and as a pearl, especially since you belong to Pink Diamond,

you should know that better than any other pearl."

 

"Hmm, I can't remember all that, but I love taking naps!"

 

 

"Please behave and act proper, it's an embarrassment 

for every other pearl."

 

 

_"May I call you White?"_

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

"I can be Pink, and I'll call you White!"

 

"F-for what reason would we need such names?"

 

 

 "Well, things would get confusing if I called you Pearl,

and you called me Pearl, yeah?"

 

"I... I suppose.."

 

"Exactly! So from now on, your name to us is White!"

 

 

"W-wait! Not once did I agree upon such a disgraceful act!"

 

 

"That's okay, White! Wait until Yellow and Blue find out!"

 

"W-wait! I!"

 

"Teehee!"

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"Pink... She.."

 

 

The pearl softly mumbled.

 

The child, deep in thought, looked up to the pearl, and smiled softly, but caring.

 

"Umm, White it is then! Is that okay?"

 

 

"U-umm, excuse me...?"

 

The pearl questioned, confused, but curious.

 

"White.. What do you think Garnet?"

 

 

"It'll do, but check with her first.."

 

 

The child looked up to the pearl, his bright, starry eyes, hiding deep grief underneath them.

 

 

"What do you think, White? Can I call you White?"

 

"U-um, o-okay.."

 

 

"Great! Well now that that's settled, we should probably go talk to Amethyst.."

 

 

"Is that the defective one?"

 

White asked, having no idea the impact of her words.

 

 

The child's eyes only grew more sad upon hearing those words.

 

"Well, yeah, but still, it's not very nice to call her that."

 

 

"How so? The amethyst is defective, is she not?

Look at how small she is!"

 

"She is small, but that doesn't mean we need to call her that! Even if it's true!

That's just how Amethyst is!

She's _Amethyst_!"

 

The child shouted, eyes full of determination.

 

 

"She's  _an amethyst._ "

 

White softly corrected.

 

 

"Well, here, her name is Amethyst, this place isn't like Homeworld!"

 

"W-what? W-where are we?"

 

 

The child looked down, with now dull eyes, full of disappointment.

 

 "This.. This is Earth.."

 

 "E-Earth? W-was that not the planet Pink Diamond was working on?"

 

"Was."

 

The tall, red figure softly mumbled.

 

 

"Oh my stars! My Diamond! I need to leave! I should

be by her side!"

 

White quickly knelt down and looked the child in the eyes.

 

"Fleshy organic, miniature human,

do you know where My Diamond last was?"

 

 The desperation in her eyes, so soft, fragile, like an array of glass and snow.

 

 

"Erghhhh, White Diamond?"

 

 

 "Yes! That's My Diamond!"

 

White squealed with delight, her eyes lighting up with hope, upon hearing the words 

the child spoke.

 

 

"Ughh, she's not here.."

 

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

 

"This is Earth! It's full of humans! The only gems here are you, me, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lazuli!"

 

 

 

"Gems shouldn't live here, is this a place for defects?"

 

 

White stopped for a moment, pointing her finger towards the child,

and continued to speak.

 

"I didn't notice it at first, you have a rose quartz gem, but you appear to be organic?"

 

 

She then pointed to the tall, red figure.

 

 

 "And you.. You're.. A..."

 

"A fusion.."

 

"R-right! But we don't appear to be under attack.. Why are you fused..?"

 

 

"We'll have that discussion another time."

 

She answered.

 

 

The child looked back up to her and began talking.

 

"Alright White, let's go find Amethyst, so we can go apologize."

 

 

"Why should I have to apologize for stating clear facts?"

 

 

White questioned, it didn't make sense.

Why would an apology be needed for stating a fact?

This group of defects seem really backwards.

No wonder they're defects.

 

"Look, White, I know things are a little different here, but even so, even if everything you

say is true, it's still not polite, so we need to go find Amethyst so you can go apologize."

 

 

"You all are such fascinating creatures.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

"Just.. Come on!"

 

 

He quickly grabbed White's hand, and brought her over to the door near the warp pad.

 

 

"W-where are we going?"

 

White quietly whispered.

 

"To go find Amethyst."

 

The child answered, loudly knocking on the door.

 

"Amethyst? Can you open the door?

I only know how to get to my own room!"

 

With a bright purple flash, the door opened as a rotten smell filled the rest of the temple.

 

"Come on,"

 

The child said, as he dragged White further and further into

the what appears to be a room.

 

 

 "O-oh my goodness!"

 

White exclaimed.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

The child asked White.

 

 

"This room, it's... So dirty!"

 

 

His confused expression quickly turned into a soft laugh 

as he looked back up to her and responded.

 

 

"Well, that's Amethyst for you!"

 

 

"Why have you not ordered her to clean it?"

 

 

"Because, White, everyone here is equal, this is  _Amethyst's_ room.

She can do whatever she wants with it!"

 

 

"H-how odd.."

 

 White softly mumbled.

 

 

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!"

 

 

"Absolutely not! I will report this as soon as possible-"

 

 

"There she is.."

 

The child interrupted.

 

Hiding within a cave of trash and valuables,

lied Amethyst, hiding her face in he knees.

 

 

"The amethyst, what is she doing?"

 

 

"White! Her name is Amethyst!"

 

He shouted.

 

 

"I refuse to call her by such means!"

 

 

 White shouted back at the child.

 

 

 

"But you have to!"

 

He cried.

 

 

"I have not been ordered to!"

 

 

She answered back.

 

 

"Grr! Well, let's just go apologize to her!

You just need to apologize for calling her defective!"

 

 

 

"U-understood.."

 

 

With soft, dainty footsteps, White carefully balanced her way through the mountain of objects,

and made her way to Amethyst.

 

 

Without bothering to raise her head up,

the small purple gem quietly mumbled.

 

"What do you want,  _Not Pearl_?"

 

 

White looked down to where Amethyst was, small, and hiding.

 

"The fleshy rose quartz has asked me to apologize for calling you names

that you are unable to accept.

Though, I do not see the reason why,

I am simply stating the truth."

 

 

Amethyst' expression only grew more annoyed.

 

"You just don't get it, do you, Pearl?

This isn't funny at all!

Stop pretending to be some jerk and go back to being yourself!  
Where is _Pearl_!?

You're not Pearl!!"

 

 

 "T-The fleshy rose quartz has given me the name, _White_."

 

 

"Yeah, whatever, I  don't really care.

His name is Steven by the way."

 

 

 Amethyst took a deep breath.

 

 

"And I don't care what I am, whether I'm defective or not,

don't call me that, 'kay?"

 

 

White looked down at her own hands, almost as if 

she genuinely felt bad.

 

 

"I......... I'm sorry...... Amethyst..."

 

She softly whispered in such a soft, soft, voice.

 

 

"Oh! So now you wanna call me by that name!?"

 

 

Amethyst shouted, annoyed,

but starting to feel partially guilty.

 

 

"I will call you whatever you deem fit for yourself."

 

 

 "Just...  Call me Amethyst, 'kay?"

 

 "U-understood.."

 

 

"You really aren't the pearl we know, are you....?"

 

 

She softly rubbed her eye and looked back up at White.

 

"I guess I shouldn't really call you White anymore, should I...?

You seem so different from Pearl, much, more.. Child-like..

What should I call you?"

 

 

"Please call me whatever you feel is appropriate."

 

White answered, trying not to whisper.

 

 

 

"No no no, what do  _you_ wanna be called?"

 

 

White looked shock, almost confused by that.

 

"M-me?"

 

 

"No, Steven, who left the room already, yeah you!"

 

 

"I-I umm.."

 

 

**_"Remember, Pearl, your only job is to make me look good,_ **

**_having anything that makes you stand out is unforgivable,_ **

**_even for such a pearl as yourself._**

**_If you fail even once, I will have you shattered without hesitation."_ **

 

 

"I-I don't need a name!"

 

White quickly cried out.

 

 

"Of course you need a name! What are people supposed to call you? 

Look, you gotta make decisions for yourself, 

you can't just let everyone else tell you what to do."

 

 

"I-I can't? B-but I'm a pearl!"

 

 

"Of course not! Who cares if you're a pearl!?

Gah, just come sit down."

 

 

The pearl gracefully sat on her knees, hands over her lap,

as she stared at Amethyst.

 

 

"Okay, what kind of names do you like?"

 

 

She let out a tiny, tiny, whisper,

a voice so quiet and soft,

it was impossible to make out what she said.

 

 

"Err, what?"

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

 

"White."

 

She softly answered back.

 

 

"Yeah, ugh, you're very white."

 

 

"N-no.."

 

"What do you mean then? Cause ughh, I don't really get it.."

 

 

"M-my name, it can be White."

 

 

 "I like the name Icy more, but that'll do, I guess.."

 

 

"Okay, now that that's settled,

let's try introducing ourselves, 'kay?"

 

 

 "A-alright.."

 

The pale gem softly mumbled.

 

 

 

"Okay, my name is Amethyst! What's your name?"

 

 

 

"W-... White.."

 

 

"Good! Now I want you to try!"

 

 

 

"T-try what?"

 

 

White softly asked, trying not to show her confusion.

 

 

"Try doing what I just did!"

 

Amethyst replied back, holding onto a soft smile, masking her sadness.

 

 

"A-alright.. M-my name is, W-W-White, w-what is your name?"

 

 

"Good! Now that's when I say " _Hello White! My name's Amethyst!"_   Get it?"

 

"Y-yes.."

 

"Good! Good!"

 

 

"R-really?"

 

White had tiny stars in her eyes, to be praised by someone,

something she hadn't received in what felt like such a long time.

 

 "Yep!"

 

Amethyst replied, sensing the joy coming from the little pearl.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit happier,

thanks to the radiating joy coming from White.

 

 

 

Whether it be a squeal, or a chirp, it was quite clear White as overjoyed by the 

praise she had received.

 

"Now, do you remember what my name is?"

 

 

"A-Amethyst..."

 

White softly whispered, her voice now much more quiet then before.

 

 

"Right! My name is Amethyst! Do you know who it was who brought you to this room?"

 

 

"T-the fleshy quartz child.."

 

 

A loud snort could be heard from the shorter gem,

though the pearl was only confused more by this gesture.

 

 "White, his name is Steven!"

 

 

 "S-Steven?"

 

White questioned, not sure how the name felt on her tongue.

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

Amethyst smiled happily.

 

 

"Like, Ste-ven."

 

 

"B-but, is he not a rose quartz?

He has a gem! Or is it fake?"

 

 

Amethyst looked down, kicking the object in front of her.

 

"Ughh, yeahhhhhh, that's kinda complicated.."

 

 

White was only getting more confused with each time Amethyst said something.

 

"How so?"

 

She questioned.

 

 

"Another time, Icy.."

 

 

"I-Icy?"

 

 

"You seem like a cold type of person, are you?"

 

 

Cold? Well White Diamond was certainly cold,

did that make White, her pearl, cold?

 

"I-I'm not sure.."

 

 

"That's fine, that's fine, there's one more name you need to know."

 

 

"W-who?"

 

 

"You know,the tall red one?"

 

 

White jumped up quickly upon hearing what Amethyst said.

 

 

"The fusion!"

 

 

"Yeah! But her name is Garnet."

 

 

 

"Garnet?"

 

 

"Yeah! Good job! You didn't stutter this time!"

 

Amethyst praised as she smiled at White.

 

 

 

Even more delighted than before, White let out another squeal-like chirp.

 

 

 

"Haha, you're not so bad after all, are you?"

 

 

"H-hmm?"

 

 

"Nothing, W. Hey! Wanna see something cool?"

 

 

"C-cool?"

 

 

"Yeah! Follow me!"

 

 

.   .   .

 

 

"Uwoooooo!"

 

 

"Yeah, I know right?"

 

 

 

_For longer than anybody knew, Amethyst and White continued to talk,_

_with Amethyst showing and telling her about many things,_

_and White being amazed by each and every thing._

 

 

_The night couldn't have been more peaceful,_

_White was nothing like Pearl, but maybe, just maybe,_

_she could become something even better._

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was the second half of the fusion chapter, it was too small by itself, so I had to extend it!
> 
> Ever listened to Moonlit Battlefield?
> 
> Ahhhh~~~!!! It's so awesome! It fits Pearl so perfectly! (Probably since it was a scene involving her, lol)  
> I listened to it a million times while writing this chapter out!
> 
> Welp, please comment if you like! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be uploaded Friday Evening!  
> Or, at least I'll try, I'm gonna be on vacation, but I'm gonna have the chapters ready in advance!
> 
> I'm already working on the rough draft for chapter 10! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and please forgive me for the incorrect usage of lie/lay. Laid/lied.
> 
> I'm really bad at using those... *_*
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again!!! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	8. Curious Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are your own gem, Pearl."
> 
> "No, whether I like it or not, my existence is only  
> for My Diamond."
> 
> "And what if she disposes you?"
> 
> "Then that will be the end of my existence."
> 
>  
> 
> Her eyes, puffy from the ocean of tears  
> that poured out of her eyes.  
> Covered in powder, snow, and ice,  
> out of her mouth came nothing but lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if Amethyst wasn't ooc in the last chapter,  
> then looks like Garnet is! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes that can be seen in this chapter!  
> While I did rewrite the rough draft on my computer, I had to proofread and correct any extra mistakes with my phone!  
> (Which was a nightmare)

 

 

**\---Curious Pearl---**

 

 It had not been long after Amethyst and White's talk, only a day or two.

 

 

After their discussion, White and Amethyst had been practicing referring 

to people by their actual names and not what they are.

 

 

During that time, White had taken quite a liking to the small, purple gem.

 

 

"What's that?"

 

White pointed to the object while looking at Amethyst with big exited eyes.

 

 

"You guys don't have those on Homeworld?" 

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

 

 

"No, we have nothing like that.."

 

 

  
"Weird.. It's a pillow, White, it's what humans sleep on."

 

 

 

"Oh my, humans are such fascinating creatures.."

 

 

White seemed rather content with her answer,

though her satisfaction faded quickly as something else caught her attention.

 

 

"What is that?"

 

She asked, now more interested than

she was with the previous item.

 

 

"That's food, White? Want some? It's really good!"

 

A tiny, sour expression grew on the pearl's face as if a tiny voice in her head was telling her

**_"No."_ **

 

 

"N-no thank you.. Oh! What's that, Amethyst?"

 

 

"That's a toy, White, children play with those kinda things.

Arhhhhg, Steven! Come do something about White!

She keeps following me around like a-"

 

 

"Oh! Amethyst! What's that?"

 

White interrupted, even more exited with each object.

 

 

"That's a, ugh, actually, sorry, White!

I don't really know what that is.."

 

 

"Oh, okay.."

 

A little disappointed, White gracefully sat down,

as she fixed the sheer poncho over her uniform.

 

 

"As I was  _sayinnnng,_

She keeps following me around like a duckling or something!

 

 

She looked back at White, who was now directly behind her.

 

 

"And she won't stop asking me questions!"

 

 

"That's great, Amethyst! She likes you!"

 

Steven squealed out with excitement.

 

 

 "Yeahhhh, I guess that's good, but still,

give her to Garnet or something! She won't leave me alone!"

 

 

 "Alright, hey, White!"

 

 

Despite being around everyone for a few days,

White had been quite unfamiliar with Garnet and Steven.

 

 

"Y-yes, Steven?"

 

"How would you like to hang out with Garnet for today?"

 

"I-I, umm.."

 

Her voice slowly faded out, becoming nothing more than a whisper

 

 

 

 "It's okay, Steven.

White, let's go."

 

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

 

With a quick swipe, Garnet carried White's tiny body with only one arm,

and brought her to the door of the warp pad.

 

 

 

 

 "U-umm, Fusion-"

 

 

"Garnet."

 

 

"W-why are we going to Amethyst's room?"

 

 

"We're not going to Amethyst's room, but you'll see.

 

With a quick flash of the door opening, both figures disappeared.

 

 

"Thank goodness that's over, was Pearl always that curious?"

 

Amethyst questioned, lying down on the couch,

relieved to not have White nearby, staring.

 

 

"I'm not sure, I wonder if Garnet would know!"

 

"Who knows, man, all I know is I'm tired."

 

 

"What are you gonna do now?"

 

 

"Nap."

 

Amethyst grumbled as she turned over on the couch and fell asleep."

 

 

 

"Goodnight, Amethyst!"

 

Steven said as he turned on his TV.

 

 

  
"O-oh my goodness!"

 

The pearl (Who was still dangling from Garnet's arm.) gasped as she looked around the warm room.

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

Garnet softly mumbled.

 

 

"I-it's so red! And warm!"

 

White squealed, having never seen anything like it.

 

 

"Mmhmm.."

 

 

Garnet smiled a bit, feeling the excitement coming from White.

 

 

Pearl had taken care of Garnet when she first ascended into existence,

and Garnet had taken care of Pearl many times as leader of the team,

 

but never, never had Garnet seen Pearl in such a way;

 

Innocent, curious, obedient, childlike.

 

It had been quite refreshing.

 

Pearl,

who was always stressed out,

pretending nothing was wrong,

fighting to live as her own gem,

trying to stay strong over the loss of Rose,

taking care of Steven,

now relinquished of those burdens that weighed upon her shoulders.

 

Being reset to a time where Homeworld's influence wasn't as strong on her,

 

perhaps, with proper instruction, 

maybe now she can truly be free?

 

 

"G-Garnet?"

 

The pale gem questioned.

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"What are those?"

 

She pointed to the clear round objects floating in the room.

 

 

"Those are bubbls, White, we put gems inside them."

 

 

"Why? Were they defective? O-or were you going to Harvest them?

 

 

 "No, they were unhappy, trapped, lost and confused."

 

Garnet answered

 

 

"D-does the bubble save them?"

 

"No, but it can help put them at ease."

 

"O-oh, that's nice, I-I think..."

 

"It is.."

 

 

"..........................."

 

 

"........................"

 

Garnet let out a soft sigh, and placed White in front of her.

 

 

 "Pearl,"

 

 

"Yes? W-wait! Agh! Only My Diamond may cal-"

 

 

Garnet quickly interrupted White to stop her from saying that.

 

"Enough about your diamond, White, what about you?"

 

 

"M-me?"

 

The pearl questioned, slightly confused.

 

 

"Who are you?"

 

 

 "I'm...... I belong to-"

 

 

"No you don't, White, you are your own gem.

Who are  _you_ ?"

 

 

Garnet asked again, this time, more serious than before.

 

 "I.. I don't know,"

 

White softly spoke in such a tiny voice.

 

"O-other than My Diamond, I have no such identity."

 

 

"Then let's work on that."

 

 

Garnet answered back

 

 

 

 "H-how? I-I'm just a pearl, I'm not supposed to have individuality."

 

 

"You'll see, White, you're already your own person,

you just need to find out who that person is."

 

 

 

 "W-who that person is...?"

 

 

"Yes,"

 

Garnet gently, and carefully grabbed both of the pearl's tiny hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What makes you _'you', White?_

There are plenty of pearls out there,

what makes you different from the rest?"

 

 

 

 "I-I'm no different than the other pearls though.."

 

 

Garnet softly laughed as she guided White's hands towards her heart.

(Though she doesn't have one)

 

 

 "What you feel here, that's what makes you who you are."

 

"W-where?"

 

 

"Your heart, White."

 

 

"B-but gems don't have-"

 

 

"Shh, it's okay. Tell me, White, what are things you like? Things you enjoy?"

 

 

"U-umm.."

 

White paused for a moment.

 

 

 "M-my Diamond doesn't know about this, b-but I enjoy watching gems fight with their swords."

 

"I see, is there anything else?"

 

 

"I-I can sing.."

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 "Y-yes, pearls are supposed to be extremely quiet, only speaking when spoken to,

b-but, when My Diamond isn't around, I enjoy singing."

 

 

"Does anybody else know of this?"

 

 

"U-umm, a rose quartz was the one who

encouraged me to sing more."

 

 

"I see, who was this rose quartz?"

 

 

White's eyes lit up brightly, as if she had just heard the greatest thing ever.

 

 

"Rose Quartz is...!  She's the most wonderfully kind, considerate, and beautiful gem I've ever met!"

 

 

"Hmm, what was she like?"

 

 

"She's really big, and pink, much more beautiful than any other quartz I've seen!

And, she's kind to all gems, no matter what type! 

She loves everybody! Even those who hate her!

And.. She.. She wanted me to be free.."

 

 

 "Did she ever set you free?"

 

"A quartz can't do such a thing, Rose may have been a gem of high status, 

but there's only so much she can do."

 

White brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and dusted off her leotard. 

 

 

 "But even so, despite disagreeing with her rules, 

Rose was always loyal to Pink Diamond."

 

"I see, are you really happy serving White Diamond?"

 

 

"I am completely content in serving her, she is the only reason I exis-"

 

 

"No, White, she is not the only reason you exist.

You exist for so much more than that."

 

 

"I-I do?"

 

 

"Yes, for instance,"

 

 

With another quick swipe, White was off the ground again, and in Garnet's arm.

 

"W-where are we going?"

 

"You'll see.."

 

 

A quick flash and they were both no longer in Garnet's room, but inside the temple,

where Steven and Amethyst were talking.

 

 

"C'mon, dude! It'll be okay!

She's been pretty happy lately!

It's not like she's completely dead!"

 

"I-I don't think so, Amethyst, b-but.."

 

Steven whimpered as he wiped his tears away.

 

 

"I-is the fleshy quartz okay?

He seems to have water pouring from his eyes."

 

 

 White asked, nervous and full of concern.

 

 

"Steven, I'll talk with him later, for now, he'll be okay with Amethyst.."

 

 

"O-okay..."

 

 

With White still dangling from her arm, Garnet brought her outside,

a place she had never been yet.

 

 

"A-agh!"

 

The small gem quickly closed her eyes as she cried out.

 

 

"G-Garnet! W-where are we going!?"

 

 

"You'll see,"

 

The taller gem answered while continuing 

walking along the sandy shore of the beach.

 

After a few minutes of walking, Garnet finally came to a stop,

White, though, still had her eyes tightly shut.

 

 

"W-will you put me down, p-please?"

 

White softly asked, in her whisper-like voice.

 

 

Garnet, wanting her to see there was nothing to fear, 

softly laughed.

 

 

"I will once you open your eyes."

 

 

It took a bit, but when she finally opened her bright eyes, 

White saw what she considered to be the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes upon.

 

 

A tiny voice could be heard from White as she covered her mouth with her hands.

 

 

"O-oh my stars.."

 

 

 "I know.."

 

 

Garnet answered back with a soft smile.

 

 

The pearl, no longer aware of how she was still dangling from Garnet's arms,

questioned Garnet, with eyes larger than ever.

 

 

"W-what is this?"

 

 

"That's the ocean, White.

It's a vast horizon that holds many things; Feelings, wishes, memories, 

Love and joy."

 

 

"I-it's far more beautiful than anything on Homeworld.."

 

 

"Indeed, it is.."

 

Garnet couldn't help but smile, to see White so fascinated, 

her eyes, so bright and happy, amazed and overwhelmed.

 

"G-Garnet..?"

 

 

The small gem asked.

 

 

"Yes, White?"

 

 

 

"W-why?"

 

She questioned with tiny tears forming within her eyes.

 

 

"I-I don't know who any of you truly are, none of you seem to be loyal to the diamonds.

Why do you show such kindness to me?

I'm just a pearl, that's all I'll ever be.

Why not just dispose of me?"

 

"White.."

 

 

Garnet said, now holding her directly in front of her.

 

 

"It doesn't matter what you are, whether it be human, gem, even a pearl,

you're still a person,

you still have feelings like any other gem, 

so we'll always treat you like one of us,

it's our job."

 

 

"B-but even so.."

 

White softly whimpered with her whisper-like voice.

 

 

"White, remember, you are your own gem, you need to tell us what you truly want,

not what Homeworld wants, and not what White Diamond wants."

 

 

"G-Garnet.."

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"C-could I stay with you all a little bit longer?

A-at least until I am able to return to My Diamond?"

 

 

"Of course, White. Do you remember what I said?"

 

 

White softly pointed to where her heart would be if she had one.

 

 

"Your heart."

 

Garnet softly smiled.

 

 

"My heart.."

 

White wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and softly smiled back.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet.. W-why are you all not on Homeworld?

I-is it because you're all, u-umm..."

 

 

"Defective? Not at all, we choose to be here, White.

This is a place that isn't under Homeworld's control.

Here, you can be free, whatever you want to be,

whoever you want to be,

and however you want to be."

 

 

"W-who I wanna be.."

 

 

"Who are you, White? Are you just White Diamond's pearl?

Or are you something more?"

 

 

"I-I.. I don't know, yet."

 

"That's okay, take our time, learn about yourself."

 

 

"O-okay, I-I will try.."

 

 

"Alright, let's get back now, it's getting dark.."

 

 

"R-right, umm.. G-Garnet?"

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"T-thank you."

 

 

 "You're welcome..... White.."

 

 

With another quick swipe, White was back in Garnet's arm instead of in front of her.

 

 

No longer than a few minutes later, both gems were back at the temple.

 

 

 

"S-Steven? A-Amethyst?"

 

 

"Shh, Steven should be asleep by now.."

 

 

"O-oh, okay..."

 

 

She carefully put White down, and walked off, only to notice

the tiny gem was directly behind her still.

 

 

"White, you don't have to follow me."

 

 

"I-I don't know what to do, though.."

 

 

 

"You can do whatever you like."

 

 

"I-I don't know what I would like though!"

 

 

"I'm sure you'll find something."

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

Watching White, Garnet then sat down on the couch.

 

 

While she did trust White, Garnet didn't feel comfortable

at the idea of leaving her completely alone, for her actions could still be unpredictable. 

 

 

With a tiny thump, and a soft breath,

when Garnet looked down, there White was, sitting

comfortably in her lap.

 

 

"White?"

 

Garnet asked, confused by White's actions.

 

 

 A small jump came from the pearl,

was she really that startled to hear her name like that?

 

 

 "Y-yes? Garnet?"

 

 

"Why are you on my lap?"

 

 

"B-because I-I don't know what I would want to do,

s-so I thought m-maybe I could stay with you.

B-but I'll get off if you want!"

 

 

"It's fine."

 

 

"I-it is?"

 

 

"Yeah, I'll need to leave when Steven wakes up though,

I have things I need to do."

 

 

"T-that's okay with me.."

 

 

**_For the rest of the night,_ **

**_it was spent with White asking questions,_ **

**_Garnet answering them,_ **

**_Garnet helping White become her own gem,_ **

**_and White learning a little more about Garnet._ **

 

 

**_And perhaps, just perhaps, Pearl was there too,_ **

**_hiding, listening, unknown to existence,_ **

**_sleeping within White's subconsciousness._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I supposed to be? To be?  
> There are so many reasons I can't be here.  
> I'm being hung upside down in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh man, typing on my phone with this is like a nightmare... *_*
> 
> And since I'm on vacation right now, I gots no computer to use.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeahhh, Garnet's a really difficult character to write! Cause like, one moment she'll be all quiet and stuff, then the next, she's saying all these deep things, then the next, she's saying something random! 
> 
> I tried my best to make Garnet be.. well.. Garnet..
> 
> Not easy at all I say!  
> And my phone's auto correct went against me.  
> -_-,,
> 
>  
> 
> I actually had to remove a huge part of this chapter and rewrite it cause I realized it didn't make sense.  
> Instead of the beach, Garnet was going to take White to Pearl's room.  
> and White was gonna be like
> 
> Whitel: "t-this is really mine? "  
> Garnet: yes.  
> White: n-no! I'm a pearl! I can't own such possessions!
> 
> Something like that, blah blah blah. 
> 
> But then I realized, if they could enter each others rooms through the door, wouldn't they have went after Steven when he went in Roses room?
> 
> Oh! And my reason for making White more innocent and childish, I've always imagine White Diamond's court to be very harsh and strict, and Pearl being so terrified of failing, that she would just follow orders without questioning them.  
> like, a child stuck in a harsh adults world.
> 
> But on earth, there's no one there to watch over her, punish her, order her around, so her real personality came out.  
>    
> When Amethyst offered White the food, I imagined a tiny Pearl inside White's head like "DON'T PUT THAT GARBAGE IN YOUR MOUTH!"  
> And that's why she said no. XD
> 
> Sorry for saying so much!  
> Had a lot to say this time.
> 
> well, thank you all for reading! Please comment! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE; I added the picture in!  
> Though, in the pic, garnet is still holding White,  
> when she's not in the writing.. Just ignore that mistake please! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	9. Protective Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steven.."
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "W-why do I feel the need to keep you safe?"
> 
> "Well, ugh, maybe cause.. You wanna be a superhero?"
> 
> "A-a what?"
> 
>  
> 
> Coloring, love, and hugs, she's no longer alone.  
> She'll watch over him forever, 'till he's no longer grown.
> 
> (I wasn't really sure what to write here since Steven's a lot less serious than the other two. ^_^,,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Flash and Thecookieash for commenting again!  
> I swear I appreciate you two so much and I will seriously owe you both something when I finish this story!
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to all who read this far and/or left kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being so uneventful!

 

 

**\---Protective Pearl---**

 

 

It was a quiet afternoon, 

 only a day after White's discussion with Garnet.

 

Despite Pearl's absence,

things within the temple had gotten much more peaceful than before.

 

 

While Pearl was most certainly calming to have around in her own way,

White was like a completely different person,

from the way she looks, to the way she acts,

even to the way she laughs.

 

 

Her whole presence could light up a room.

She was so full of joy and curiosity unlike Pearl,

who was kind, but would always force a smile so the others wouldn't worry.

 

 

 

"Really!? She did!?"

 

Amethyst shouted, not even attempting to hide her surprise.

 

Garnet, who only flinched a little from Amethyst's voice raising, 

continued to talk.

 

 

"Yes, while not completely, she does seem to

know who Rose is."

 

 

"I didn't know she even knew Rose back then.."

 

 

Amethyst said, quietly played with her fingers.

 

 

"It was quite clear she had known Rose for a long time,

the only problem is that,

it's from before the rebellion.

 

It's a Rose you and I never met,

so I wouldn't know if that information is accurate or not."

 

 

"Good point,"

 

Amethyst replied.

 

 

"But, ughhhh, maybe we should stop talking.."

 

 

 

"???"

 

 

Despite her visor covering her face,

that was the expression Garnet was giving off.

 

 

"She's staring at us again."

 

 

When they both looked back,

there she was, not saying a word,

eyes larger than usual.

 

 

"Ughhhhhhh."

 

Amethyst questioned the pale gem.

 

 

"Is something wrong, White?"

 

Garnet asked, waiting for an answer.

 

"H-huh? O-oh! N-nothing!"

 

 

Thanks to Homeworld's ways, she could be quite annoying at times,

but with her child-like innocence, and curiosity,

Amethyst and Garnet couldn't help but like White.

 

 

"Then ughhh, why're ya staring and stuff?"

 

 

"I-I don't know who to follow."

 

White quietly answered with her soft voice.

 

 

 Amethyst appeared almost bothered by her words.

 

 

"Well, ugh, you could always go do something?"

 

 

White dusted off her leotard

and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

 

 

 "Unless I am getting in your way, I am perfectly content 

in watching you two interact."

 

 

"Ughhhhhhhhh..."

 

 

 Before anyone else could say a word, the front door smashed open,

and a small, optimistic figure came running inside.

 

 

 

 "Garnet! Amethyst! Pea-.. White!  I'm home!"

 

 

"Yeah! Steven! Perfect!"

 

Amethyst cheered.

 

 

The child looked rather confused by Amethyst's excitement.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"White! You haven't spent much time with Steven, have you?"

 

Amethyst asked, hey eyes shining like a ray of hope had just been found.

 

"T-the quartz child?"

 

 

Garnet looked back from Steven, to White.

 

 

"Steven."

 

 

"Oh come on, Icy! We already went over this!"

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry!"

 

White cried out, hiding her face with her hands,

trying not to let them see the fear written over her face, though it was quite obvious.

 

 

Even though she appeared to be very innocent, it was quite clear

she's seen many things that would traumatize a person.

 

 

Garnet carefully, and gently grabbed White's hands,

and moved them from her face.

 

 

 "White, we're not going to shatter you."

 

 

"Y-you're not?"

 

White softly whined.

 

 

"Of course not, now why would we do that?"

 

 

 Garnet questioned, trying to calm the weeping gem down.

 

 

"Yeah, I mean like, haven't we been taking care of you and stuff?"

 

Amethyst asked back.

 

 

"Y-yes, that is true.."

 

White quietly mumbled.

 

Amethyst then stood up off the couch with a smile on her face,

as she pushed Steven towards White.

 

 

"Here, Steven, why don't you hang out with White for a bit?"

 

 

"U-umm, I'm not sure about that, Amethyst.."

 

 

"It'll be fine, Steven, you two need to get to know each other."

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"B-but, Garnet!"

 

 

"Shh.."

 

 

The taller gem spoke.

 

"You'll be fine with her."

 

 

"Amethyst,"

 

Garnet asked as she looked for the small gem.

 

 

"Are you ready for our  _mission_  ?"

 

 

 

"Huh? What mission? Oh! OH YEAHHHH!!!!

 Yep! Ready whenever you are, G!"

 

 

 Garnet looked back at Steven one more time and smiled.

 

"It'll be okay, Steven, she's very kind,

and she'll be interested in anything you show her."

 

 

"Alright, I'll try, bye Amethyst, bye Garnet!"

 

 

The child shouted as the warp pad flashed and both gems disappeared.

 

 

"So!... White, looks like it's just you and me now-White?"

 

When he looked over in her direction, 

White was quietly staring at the warp pad, not saying a word,

not even moving an inch, just quietly staring."

 

 

"So.. White!"

 

 

"Y-yes, Steven?"

 

 

"Come with me! I have some stuff I wanna show you!"

 

 

He gently grabbed her by the hand, 

and carefully brought her over to a small table.

 

 

"Stay right there for a second!"

 

He quickly ran off, and within moments later,

he came back with his arms full of things.

 

 

"L-let me help you, Steven!"

 

"I-I got it-UWAA!!!"

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

 

Thanks to bad footing and clumsiness,

Steven had tripped over with all the items in his arms, 

though, while waiting for his face to smash against the floor,

he instead, felt warm arms quickly wrap around him,

preventing him from falling all the way.

 

 

 

 "W-White!"

 

He shouted out with excitement.

 

 

"Y-yes, S-Steven?"

 

 

White answered, more scared than ever.

 

 

"You saved me!"

 

 

"I-I did?"

 

 

"Yeah! If you hadn't grabbed me like you did, I would have fallen and gotten hurt!

Thank you!"

 

 

He quickly squeezed her into a tight hug.

 

 

White, who started feeling extremely warm,

felt a bright aqua color flush over her pale face.

 

 

Not knowing what he was doing, she simply sat there and let him finish.

 

 

"You've never hugged anybody before?"

 

Steven's eyes, full of happiness, but also worry and concern.

 

 

"I-is that what it's called?"

 

 

"Yeah! Here, let me show you how!"

 

 

He then stepped away from her.

 

 

"First, put your arms out!"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

She did as told.

 

"Then you wrap them around somebody!"

 

 

Having no one else around, she looked at Steven, 

and softly wrapped her arms around his body,

and buried her face into his shoulders.

 

 

"Y-yeah,"

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

"That'll do.."

 

 

Keeping his eyes closed,

he smiled softly as he pat her head.

 

 

"Oh my gosh! White!"

 

 

White quickly stood up upon hearing her name.

 

 

"Y-yes, Steven?"

 

 

"I brought some stuff for us to do together!"

 

 

Almost tripping again, he quickly grabbed up the objects

he had dropped and set them up at the table.

 

 

"Tadaa!"

He squealed.

 

 

 When White looked down, there were long,

white sheets of paper, and many colorful objects.

 

 

 

 "S-Steven, what are these?"

 

"They're crayons, White! You color with them!"

 

 

"C-color?"

 

 

The confused pearl asked.

 

 

 "Yeah! Like this!"

 

He began to scribble onto the paper, and

 in a matter of minutes, what was once just a bunch of lines,

was now the form of a figure.

 

 

"I drew a cookie cat!"

 

 

Steven shouted out with huge, starry eyes.

 

 

"A what? Why?"

 

White questioned, confused yet again.

 

 

 

What was the point?

Was there a reason for drawing such a figure?

 

"Because it makes me happy!"

 

 

He put his crayons down, and handed White two sheets of paper, 

and a handful of crayons.

 

 

"Here! You try! What's something that makes you happy?"

 

 

"Happy..."

 

 

She softly mumbled under her breath.

 

 

She started to think for a moment, 

and with that, she quickly grabbed a gray crayon and

started coloring.

 

 

"Oh! I see you found something!"

 

Steven praised, interested to see what she was coloring, but couldn't tell.

 

 

Before long, after many moments of waiting,

White finally finished her two pictures.

 

Steven stared at the first picture for a moment, trying to take in the sight he saw.

 

"Is that... White Diamond?"

 

A tall gray figure, with a smaller gray figure right next to her,

and multiple smaller figures appearing to be bowing down to her.

 

 

White softly nodded, almost exited that he

recognized her drawing.

 

 

"This is My Diamond, Steven! White Diamond!

The most flawless, perfect, diamond of them all!

She's at the top, Steven!

And I was her personal pearl,  _her personal pearl_!"

 

 

"U-umm,"

 

 

The last thing White needed to be reminded of was her diamond,

the cause of all her grief and sadness.

 

"Oh! I see you drew more pictures!"

 

"R-right,"

 

White softly whispered, a little disappointed that she wasn't able to say 

more about her diamond.

 

 

"Can I see?"

 

 

More quiet than ever, she carefully handed Steven the paper.

 

 

The picture this time, was of four figures, a small pink one,

a small purple one, a tall red one, and a tall (But not too tall) gray one.

 

 

"W-White.. Is that..?"

 

 

A faint aqua color flushed over her face again upon the realization 

of what she had drawn.

 

"W-well.."

 

She stuttered.

 

 

"U-umm, E-even though I'm happiest with My Diamond,

I-I enjoy being around you and the others."

 

 

"Aww! White! That's so sweet!"

 

 

The blush on her face only grew a deeper color as 

Steven praised her more,

though embarrassment kicked in fast.

 

 "I-it is..?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

 

"N-no.."

 

White softly whispered, her voice so quiet, 

it could barely be heard.

 

 

Many hours later, after coloring with White, Steven reading books to her,

and showing her his favorite toys,

White told him a few stories of her own.

 

 

Exited and worn out, from everything that had happened,

Steven let out a tiny yawn.

 

"I wonder when the others will be back."

 

The tired boy mumbled.

 

The pearl looked confused, but was confident she knew

who he was talking about.

 

 

"Garnet and Amethyst?"

 

 

"Yeah, it's getting really late."

 

"S-should I clean up?"

 

She quietly asked, trying not to whisper anymore than she had.

 

 

 "Nah, I pretty much made this mess myself, 

I can clean it!"

 

 

"N-no!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I-I would.. L-like to help.. T-too.."

 

 

Waiting for him to get angry, waiting to be shattered, 

the pearl covered her eyes in fear.

 

 

"Okay! Can you pick up the crayons?'"

 

 

 Carefully looking down at the child, why was he not angry?

She raised her voice (Though it was more of a squeal) at

him!  
He had every right to be angry!

 

Earth was a very odd planet.

 

 

"Y-yes.."

 

 

 She carefully bent over and picked up each crayon, one by one, until they were all up.

 

When she glanced over in Steven's direction, he was trying to clean,

though, he kept nodding off, but quickly back up.

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

Seeing the tiredness from the child,

White quickly finished cleaning the rest of the room.

 

Once the place was no longer a mess,

White lifted Steven up, carried him over the couch, and sat him in her lap.

 

 

"P-Pearl?"

 

He softly whispered within his sleep.

 

"White"

 

 She corrected.

 

 

'R-right..."

 

He softly whispered as he kissed the pearl on

her forehead.

 

 

 

Warmth, the only thing she could feel.

 

The warmth that embraced her body,

 something she never felt in White Diamond's court.

 

Another flush of aqua flushed over her pale face

as she carefully sat with the child snuggled up in her lap.

 

 

"Goodnight.. White.."

 

"G-Goodnight, Steven."

 

As he slowly drifted away from reality,

he looked up to the soft gem he was sitting on,

and with a soft smile, he fell asleep.

 

 

 

When Garnet and Amethyst

_(Who were actually on a mission,_

_Amethyst  had just misinterpreted what Garnet was talking about)_

 returned, it had been quite late.

 

 

 Much to both their delight, lied two sleeping gems.

 

 

 

 With Steven sleeping on White's lap,

and White asleep with her arms wrapped around Steven,

their night had ended rather peacefully.

 

"What should I do, Garnet?

I wanna dislike her, but, I like, can't!"

 

"It's okay, Amethyst, but don't hate her.

She's done nothing wrong, well, except for calling you names."

 

 

"Yeahhhhh, but still! I thought she'd like, be something like Pearl.

At least a little or something.

But she's not! They're not even close!

I mean, was she really like this at one point? 

I can't imagine it!"

 

"It appears she was, but notice,

the room is completely clean,

and she's cradling Steven closely."

 

 

"Yeah, guess you're right, I can't imagine it, Pearl

not being clean, not being nit-picky over Steven.

It's just, her thing! Yeah?"

 

"Right."

 

"So, ugh, what're we gonna do about this whole situation, Garnet?"

 

 

"It's getting late, let's talk about it tomorrow."

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

 

 

**_With the stars gracing their way into the blanket of a sky,_ **

**_the night continued its elegant song for many, many more hours._ **

 

**_During those quiet hours were nothing but peace._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHH!!!  
> I got so busy drawing my picture of Sabitsuki (From .Flow) that I forgot to post this! So sorry! 
> 
> I'm back from vacation now!  
> Which meanssssssss, no more horrible phone typing!
> 
> Sorry that not much happened in this chapter!  
> This and the next chapter are pretty short. .u_u.
> 
> But I'm really looking forward to chapter 11! *u*
> 
>  
> 
> I imagine while White looks up to Garnet and Amethyst,  
> her motherly instinct just takes over when she sees Steven,   
> but she still wants to play along with him and all the things  
> that amuse her. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	10. My Apologies!

**My apologies to anyone reading this!**

 

 

I was going to update tonight, but thanks to the hurricane watch,

I don't think I'll have time to do so!  ~_~

 

If the weather gets better at all, I will update on Friday and even Sunday! (With Monday after that!)

 

 

I apologize again to anyone reading this, and thank you.

 

 

If you are interested btw, I have a drawing I drew for chapter 8 (Curious Pearl)

that I uploaded on my Devianart a few days back!

(Which actually looks decent)

 

If you are interested, just google the name

_**"VonSmore"** _

 

 

And my Devianart should come up!

(The picture should be at the top of my account since that was the last thing 

I uploaded..)

 

 

Thank you for reading, and I will update the next chapter as soon as possible!

 

 

 

_\---VonSmore---_


	11. Precious Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves, long, white hair, and books of many.
> 
>  
> 
> A flickering dream, and a gentle song,  
> The very things she feared were near all along.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do I really have any worth?"
> 
> "Why wouldn't you?"
> 
> "I'm a pearl.. I'm replaceable.."
> 
> "Well, do other pearls ask as many questions as you do?"
> 
> "W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeww, I came to the conclusion; I hate hurricanes. -_-
> 
>  
> 
> The power went out a 2:00 P.M  
> And it didn't come back until 11:00 P.M!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And about that picture I posted on my Devianart for this fic, the main reason I drew it was to use it here as my profile pic/icon thingy, but NOOOOOOOO!!! AO3 SAYS IT'S TOO BIG!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I would like to thank, once again, Flash and Thecookieash!
> 
> Pleassssssse let me know how I can thank you two! You are both way too kind, and have been a BIG help!! ^_^

 

 

**\---Precious Pearl---**

 

 

"S-Steven! Be careful!"

 

White cried out, trembling in fear while holding onto the

small child's arm and shoulder.

 

 

"It's okay, White! It's only the ocean!"

 

Steven said as he gently grabbed White's hand and stepped further into the crashing water,

bringing her with him.

 

This time, the water was level to White's knees.

 

 

"Oh my stars!"

 

White cried out as she attempted to run away from the water,

(While holding Steven in her arms.)

only to trip and fall completely into the cold water.

 

 

"White!"

 

 

 

"

Steven shouted out, looking for the small gem.

 

"Are you okay!?"

 

 

"A-agh! S-Steven! It's on me!

Agh! N-no! It's on you too!"

 

 

She quickly tried to get up, only to fail and fall back down as

another wave crashed over them.

 

 

He quietly laughed at her awkwardness in the water

as he helped her up.

 

 

 He laughed even more as he brushed her hair out of her face.

 

"Gee, White! I thought you would be more graceful in the water!"

 

 

 

 "I-I have never been in such material while with My Diamond."

 

 

She pouted as the water continued to drip down her face.

 

 

"That's okay! You're doing great, still!"

 

He praised, now wringing the water out of her hair.

 

 

"R-really!?"

 

She chirped while wiping the sand off his face.

 

 

 "Yeah! But, you know, White, I'm surprised you're still in the water!"

 

Smiling at her, he then looked down at the crashing

waves beneath him.

 

 

"We are? A-agh! Oh my stars!"

 

Splashing and squirming,

she yanked Steven up in her arms, and began to run 

closer to the shore.

 

 

"Hahaha! Careful, White! You don't wanna fall agai-"

 

 

**_Splash._ **

 

 

Both gems were now face first within the roaring waves.

 

Before they could get up all the way, a taller figure walked over to where

they were.

 

 

"Steven, White."

 

 

 "Garnet!"

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

 

"G-Garnet!"

 

 

 White shouted.

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't able to keep him

from touching the moving water!

I-I'm so sorry!"

 

 

She began to panic more than ever,

tears filling her large, bright eyes.

 

 

 "White, it's okay, it's just water."

 

 

"B-but Garnet!"

 

 

Garnet looked down, then put both her hands

on White's shoulders.

 

 

 "White, it's okay.. He'll be perfectly fine."

 

 

"O-o-okay.."

 

 

"Alright, let's get you both cleaned up now."

 

 

With a quick sweep, both gems were in Garnet's arms as she walked back to the temple. 

 

 

 

 Amethyst, who had been waiting for Garnet to return with them,

was sitting upside down out of impatience.

 

 

 

 "Finally! You guys are-uwoo, what happened to them?"

 

 

"Apparently, they decided to play in water."

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

"Hi Amethyst!"

 

Steven smiled as he waved in her direction.

 

 

 "Amethyst!"

 

White chirped, trying to wriggle her way out of

Garnet's arm.

 

 

"Alright you two, let's go."

 

 

Garnet said as she carried both gems to the bathroom.

 

 

"I see you two had fun?"

 

Garnet asked, softly smiling.

 

 

"Yeah!"

 

Steven laughed.

 

"We were collecting shells! And then I brought White deeper into the water!

And, she started to panic, and, umm, that's when we fell.."

 

 

"It's okay,"

 

 

Garnet answered as she pulled out a bucket of water.

 

"This might feel uncomfortable."

 

 

 

"W-what do you mea-"

 

Before White could finish questioning her, the bucket of water was poured 

over her head.

 

"A-agh!"

 

The tiny pearl cried out as she clung tightly 

onto Steven's body.

 

 

"White! It's okay! Garnet's just trying to wash you off!"

 

 

Steven spoke as he comforted the whimpering pearl.

 

 

 

 "Get ready Steven."

 

 

"Huh? What are we-"

 

 

 Another bucket of water was poured

over Steven before he could finish talking.

 

 

"AGHHHH!!! COLD!! COLD!! COLD!!"

 

 

"Are you two okay?"

 

 

Garnet asked, having no idea the temperature of the water.

 

 

 

"Hmm, take this."

 

 

She quietly said as she handed the child an object.

 

 

"Thanks, Garnet!"

 

 

Steven took the towel from her hands and began to dry himself off.

 

 

 

 Garnet then looked over to White, who was still shivering, dripping, and wet.

 

 

 

"White, come here."

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

She answered as she gracefully made her way over to Garnet.

 

 

Before the pearl could even say anything else, her whole body was wrapped

tightly in a large towel, as another towel was gently wrapped around her face.

 

 

 

 

 

"W-what are you doing!? G-Garnet!?"

 

 

 

"I'm just drying you off, White."

 

 

 

 "W-why?"

 

 

"We can't have you walking around wet, White!

Is this really your first time with water?"

 

 

Steven questioned, nearly finished drying off.

 

 

 

 "M-my Diamond brought me to many places with water,

but never, have I made contact with such a substance,

o-other than when I first emerged."

 

 

White answered, her voice becoming softer than a whisper.

 

 

"You didn't come from a hole?"

 

 

 The curious child asked.

 

 

"N-no, we pearls emerge from water,

we're not real gems like the rest."

 

 

"You're still a gem, White."

 

 

 "Y-yes.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"Steven, I need to continue talking talking with Amethyst.

Take care of White for us."

 

 

"Okay, Garnet!"

 

 

As Garnet smiled and walked off,

Steven then started walking around,

looking for something.

 

 

"W-what are you doing, Steven?"

 

 

"I'm looking for my brush! It looks like this!"

 

 

He then started drawing out the shape of it with his hands.

 

 

"Like this?"

 

 

White asked as she handed Steven the object.

 

 

"Yeah! That's it!"

 

Steven squealed as he quickly took the brush from her.

 

 

 

 "Can you sit down for me, White?"

 

 

"Y-yes."

 

 

 As the pearl gracefully lowered down into a sitting position,

Steven then walked up behind her,

and gently began brushing her hair.

 

 

"A-agh!"

 

 

She cried out, unfamiliar with any objects being in her hair.

 

 

 

 "It's okay, White! I'm just brushing your hair! It's messed up right now, so we need to fix it!"

 

 

 "I-it's messed up!? N-no! It can't be wrong! It has to be perfect!"

 

"Calm down, White! We're gonna fix it!

Umm, are you okay with wearing it out?"

 

 

 "U-umm, what does that mean?"

 

 

"Like ugh, the way Amethyst wears her hair!"

 

 

A soft gasp could be heard from the pale gem, to be able to look similar to another gem

who she looked up to.

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

She squealed out with excitement.

 

 

"Great!"

 

He carefully started brushing her hair, being cautious not

to pull any strands.

 

"All finished!"

 

When she looked in the mirror,

(Let's not talk about how shocked she was when she first saw one)

she softly gasped in surprise.

 

 

 

It most certainly wasn't proper, but it did look pretty, 

and it wasn't like she could fix it anyway,

at least not without reforming.

 

She was more than happy to look

like someone she respected so much as well.

 

Long, messy white strands of hair, some in her face, and some on her back,

the rest, simply laid below her shoulders.

 

 

"Is that okay, White?"

 

 

"Y-yes!!"

 

 

She messed with it for a bit, twirled the ends around her finger, 

brushed her hands through the long, wavy strands,

and giggled at the unfamiliar style of her hair.

 

 

 Her soft giggling lasted for a while,

as she wrapped her arms around Steven once again.

 

 

"I didn't know your hair was that long, White!

I didn't even understand how you got it to stay straight up!"

 

 

"My hair was made to mimic My Diamond, Steven!  
It will stay however My Diamond wishes it to!"

 

 

Since the moment she had reascended into existence,

all White had been was lost;

confused and sad.

 

Though now, for the first time in so, so long,

she was happy, truly at peace.

 

She was finally starting to identify this place as another home of hers.

 

 

"Come on, White! I think we're dry enough now!"

 

Steven said, watching the smiling gem.

 

"O-okay!"

 

She chirped, arms still wrapped around, holding the small child,

and began to walk out of the bathroom.

 

 

 

"W-would we really have to do that, Garnet?"

 

Amethyst asked, her voice full of concern.

 

 

 

Garnet, strong as ever, looking Amethyst in her eyes.

 

"If it comes down to it, I will not hesitate to do so."

 

 

 

 "Ughhhhh, what are you guys talking about?"

 

 

 

"H-huh!? Steven? What are you doing here!?"

 

 

Amethyst then began quickly hiding a bunch of papers, trying to keep them out of sight.

 

Despite doing a terrible job, somehow neither gems saw what she was hiding.

 

 

"Are you two done drying off? I see you got a new hairstyle, White."

 

 

 

 "Steven did it for me!"

 

She squealed out with delight,

it wasn't  possible for her to sound any more happier than she did.

 

 

 

"Ohhhh! It looks just like mine!"

 

Amethyst gasped, only just now realizing.

 

 

"Y-yeah!"

 

White squealed out again,

her face lighting up brighter than ever,

her eyes, full of stars.

 

 

 "I see, Steven, make sure you properly bathe later."

 

 

"Okay, Garnet!"

 

 

He smiled back in her direction.

 

 

 

"But seriously, c'mon, White, you gotta stop the staring!

It's really creepin' me out and stuff!"

 

 

 Amethyst complained as the small gem only continued to stare even more.

 

 

White looked down in nervousness,

her voice, shrinking more and more with each passing second.

 

 

"T-that's what I would do with My Diamond, Amethyst,

I was never allowed to speak unless spoken to,

t-thus my reason for constantly stuttering."

 

She softly whispered, her hair falling in front of her face.

 

"S-so because of that, I would stand there and observe everything I saw."

 

 

Garnet then looked down to the quivering gem, and smiled a little.

 

 

"Well, you're not with your diamond right now,

you are free to do whatever you desire."

 

 

"Yeah! You can't let someone take control over your life just cause they can!"

 

Amethyst smiled, trying to encourage her the best she could.

 

 

"Y-you're right, I-I'll do that then!"

 

 

"Great! Finally!"

 

Amethyst praised, which didn't last long 

once she felt a pair of large, aqua eyes staring at her again.

 

 

"Eughhhh, she's staring at me again, isn't she......?"

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

Garnet answered.

 

 

 

"White, why don't you try exploring the house?"

 

Steven questioned with a light smile.

 

"Maybe something will catch your interest?"

 

 

 

 "O-okay.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

Whit tiny, dainty footsteps, the pearl glided away from the rest, 

until she stumbled upon a bunch of books

piled onto the ground.

 

"Oh my stars!"

 

 

"What's wrong, White?"

 

Steven questioned, confused by her shock.

 

 

"T-these are...!"

 

 

 

 Amethyst then glanced over to see what White was so exited about.

 

 

"Euaghhh, they're just books, boring!"

 

 

"But they have form!"

 

 

 

"Form?"

 

Both Steven and Amethyst questioned.

 

 

 "On Homeworld,"

 

Garnet began.

 

"books took up too much space, so we used other means to record things."

 

 

 "That's cool, but terrible!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

 

"While it may be disappointing to one,

it has much more potential than each book having a physical form!

Just think! Each book, taking up space, Homeworld would have no room left!

It simply makes sense for the same reasons tha-"

 

 

"Okay, White, we get it, ughhhhh, she's becoming a nerd again."

 

 

Amethyst mumbled underneath her breath.

 

 

"A nerd?"

 

She questioned with a soft voice.

 

 

 "Yeah, ughhh, how about you do your nerd stuff and read those books or something?"

 

Amethyst asked the timid gem.

 

"Anything's better than having you stare at us.."

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

With elegance and grace, White carefully lowered back down into another sitting position,

burying her face into a pile of books, along with Steven laying on her lap.

 

 

 

"So, ugh, yeah, she's like, showing no signs of improving."

 

Amethyst said, looking back the the small gem.

 

 

 

"I see many different futures, many different possibilities, though none can be confirmed."

 

Keeping a hand over her mouth, she continued to talk.

   
 

"In one, White returns to White Diamond's side.

 

In another, Pearl's memories come back, and it's as if White never existed.

 

And in another, White stays with us forever.

 

 But there are still many more that could happen."

 

 

She quietly adjusted her visor.

 

 

 

Amethyst looked down, slightly playing with her hair,

only more concerned than before.

 

 

"Well, ugh, darn, only one of those actually sounds good, but ughh,

even if we do get Pearl back, what about White?

Wouldn't it be like we're kinda killing her?"

 

 

"White is simply Pearl from a long time ago, many of the traits we see in White,

could have been seen in the Pearl of that time as well.

The reason we never saw them was because she hid them,

locked them away, and pretended they never existed."

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

"How would you know all that? you weren't exactly there to see any of that,

and I doubt Sapphire would remember such a thing."

 

 

 

"I can feel it, it's just like what Sapphire would do,

and Pearl has done that very thing many, many times already.

 

Listen Amethyst, we still don't know the reason any of this has happened.

Perhaps there was a glitch in Pearl's system, perhaps White Diamond is looking for her,  
  
Perhaps Homeworld finds value in her presence.

 We still don't know."

 

 

She looked back at White, who was now asleep with a book over her face, and Steven, 

asleep on her lap.

 

 

"At this moment, all we can do is take care of White, 

watch over her, and hope to find answers."

 

 

 

 Amethyst only grumbled at Garnet's answers.

 

 

"Ughhhhh, man, there's gotta be something we can do!

There's gotta be a clue somewhere around here!

Like-wait..... What about that weird place she went to

before all this happened?"

 

 

"We could do that."

 

Garnet quietly answered.

 

 

"Yeah, I guess we probably shouldn-wait, really?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned, rather shocked by Garnet's response.

 

 

"We can look for anything out of place, and once we understand it more,

we can bring White there to see what she knows."

 

 

"Yeahhhhh!"

 

Amethyst exclaimed.

 

"We could totally do that!"

 

 

"Would you like to leave now?"

 

 

Garnet asked, looking down at the purple gem.

 

"Right now?"

 

 

"White and Steven are asleep, now would probably be a good time."

 

 

"Sure! Okay! Let's go!"

 

_**With a bright flash, the warp pad activated and both gems were gone,** _

_**leaving only Steven and White alone in the room.** _

 

 

__

_**Sleeping once again, clutching the child ever so tightly within her arms,** _

_**the two remained asleep as the night continued.** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me!
> 
> This chapter was small, but still came out larger than planned. XD
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really looking forward to the next chapter coming up!  
> I've been wanting to do a chapter like it since version 1 of this fanfic!... Version 1... *Shivers*  
> (So you know, this is version 3)
> 
>  
> 
> I've never been more glad to have the power back!  
> I NEED AIR CONDITIONING!!!!! 
> 
>  You know, 'was poured', everything in me feels like that was wrong, but I'm not sure how I should have used those words!  
> Bwaaaaaa! ~_~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading to this point! ^_^
> 
> (Mini spoiler for SU below)
> 
>  
> 
> Did you see the new Gem Harvest clip! So exiting!  
> MY BABY'S MAKING A RETURN!!!! (Aka, Peridot ^~^)  
> And the way Steven made a face on that pumpkin, I didn't know it could look so brutal. XD
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	12. Intelligent Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think about it, White, we're pearls,
> 
> it's our fate to serve those above us.
> 
> We'll always have that urge to serve them whether 
> 
> we like it or not.
> 
> Why not make the most of it?"
> 
>  
> 
> Since this chapter is a tad bit more complicated,  
> I'm just going to give a direct description:
> 
>  
> 
> White dreams about more of her past while Garnet and Amethyst explore the White Room.  
> (The room that appeared in chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been so tired after writing a chapter..
> 
> NO MORE TYPING!!!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is complicated in any way!  
> Especially the dream/flashbacks!
> 
> And sorry if the characters are ooc in any way!
> 
>  
> 
> The reason they're not in full order is because most dreams normally don't make complete sense!  
> At least mine don't.. ._.
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!

 

 

**\---Intelligent Pearl----**

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

_"My Diamond?"_

 

White questioned her diamond,

her voice sounding like a melody of it's own.

 

 

"I did not give you permission to speak, Pearl."

 

 

White Diamond ordered, a little annoyed by

her pearl's actions.

 

 

White, holding back her nervousness, 

continued to speak.

 

 

"I-I apologize, My Diamond,

but somebody is calling the Direct Diamond Line."

 

 

 

"Do not stutter, Pearl, who is it calling?"

 

White Diamond asked, growing more impatient by the minute.

 

 

White looked back behind her, looking at the diamond shaped caller.

 

"Yes, My Diamond, I can't tell who it is, shall I answer the call?"

 

 

  _"Answer it now."_

 

She ordered with a harsh tone.

 

 

"Understood, My Diamond."

 

She quickly (And elegantly) made her way to the caller and

answered it.

 

 

With two large white diamonds taking form, 

on the other side stood a happy, pink figure.

 

She was another pearl.

 

The pearl who went by the name _"Pink"_

 

 

_"This is the White Diamond Control Room,_

_am I to assume Pink Diamond authorized you to make this call?"_

 

White questioned, staring straight into Pink's eyes.

 

 

With a soft gasp and a squeal,

Pink quickly smiled.

 

 

"Oh my stars, hiya White!!!"

 

 

"Did Pink Diamond authorize you to make this call?"

 

 

 White questioned again,

not even bothering to acknowledge the joy from the other gem.

 

 

 

 "Indeed, she did, can I speak to your diamond for 

a moment?"

 

 

Pink asked, just as full of joy as before.

 

 

 

"It's _'may'_ , and I will ask-"

 

 

 

_"Pearl?"_

 

White Diamond questioned with a stern voice.

 

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

White answered back.

 

 

"What is it she wants?"

 

"She wishes to speak with you, My Diamond."

 

 

White Diamond let out a quiet grumble

upon hearing the words of her pearl.

 

 

"To waste my time with a pearl of all things, bring it over to me."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

White answered back, not wavering even once.

 

 

"Pink, make sure you speak to her with respect, or she'll 

guaranteed your shattering.

 

White softly whispered, making sure her diamond couldn't hear.

 

 

"Okee! I'l be careful!"

 

 

Pink smiled, her overly happy face being replaced with a calm smile

the moment White Diamond appeared on the line.

 

 

 "Greetings, Your Diamond, My Diamond is unfortunately too busy

upon this moment to speak with you,

so she has sent me, in her place."

 

 

White Diamond, annoyed once again by the news she was hearing, 

softly glared.

 

 

 "So she sent her measly pearl to speak in my presence?"

 

 

"Yes, Your Diamond, that is correct."

 

Pink answered back, just as graceful as before.

 

 

"She has ordered me to tell you about her plans for her first planet."

 

"Go on, I'm listening."

 

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

"Woah! Ughhhh, what a weird place."

 

Amethyst questioned, looking around in the overly white room.

 

"So ugh, why would Pearl even want to come to a place like this?"

 

 

"for whatever reason it was, perhaps Pearl needed to come here for something, 

perhaps she was brought here against her own will,

or perhaps, she just wanted to come.

We don't know yet."

 

 

 Garnet answered back, continuing to look around the room.

 

 

 

Walking around the place, not even paying attention to her surroundings,

Amethyst continued to grumble and whine.

 

"Eughhhhh, I think I just stepped on something hard."

 

 

 

"That's my foot."

 

 

When she looked back down, there her foot was, right on top of Garnet's.

 

 

 

 "Huh? Woops! Sorry G!"

 

 

"It's fine, let's continue looking."

 

Garnet answered again, looking down at her teammate.

 

 

Amethyst then smiled, and began to continue looking around.

 

 

"So can I keep anything from this place? Or would it be like-woah.. Ugh.. Hey Garnet?

I think you should come look at this."

 

 

What stood in front of Amethyst was a mural,

quite larger than any other that she's seen.

 

 

 "Is that.. White Diamond?"

 

 

"Mmm... Yep."

 

 

 

Garnet answered, looking up to the mural.

 

 

_An image of White Diamond,_

_standing up high, gazing over her planets, and_

_under all of it;_

_a tiny pearl looking up to her diamond._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Garnet then looked back down to the purple gem.

 

"And that's Pearl.. As well as White.."

 

 

"Woah, so she really did belong to WD."

 

 

 

 "You didn't believe her?"

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

 

"Actually, no."

 

Amethyst answered.

 

"The idea seemed so bizarre.

 

 

 

"Pearl wouldn't lie like that, especially in such a dire situation."

 

 

 Garnet said.

 

 

Amethyst then looked down towards her feet.

 

 

"You're right, but what if she was?"

 

 

"Then she could have a great acting career."

 

 

 

She quietly snorted upon hearing what Garnet had said.

 

"Nah, not even Pearl's that good, she's more, overdramatic!"

 

 

"Exactly, we don't have to worry about that.

Let's keep looking for more."

 

 

"Sure thing, G!"

 

Amethyst laughed as she kept looking around the place.

 

 

** <><><><><>**

****

 

_"Ridiculous!"_

 White Diamond shouted, more angry than ever.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, My Diamond!"

 

 

 White cried out on fear.

 

"And now you're stuttering again!

Get your ridiculous act in line immediately!"

 

 

White Diamond yelled, holding her face with one hand.

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

 She quickly straightened herself out, fixed her hair, and rearranged 

 her feet and arms into proper position.

 

 

White Diamond softly sighed as she looked down to her pearl.

 

 

"Pearls these days just aren't what they used to be.

There are far too many defects."

 

White Diamond complained, softly sighing once again.

 

 

"Pearl, let us go, I need to speak with Pink Diamond personally."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond."

 

After many moments, following her diamond without break,

they finally reached Pink Diamond's court where her pearl was awaiting them.

 

"Welcome, Your Diamond, am I to assume you are here for Pink Diamond?"

 

 

"Yes, I am."

 

White Diamond spoke.

 

"And I expect you to bring her to me _immediately_."

 

 

 White Diamond ordered.

 

 

"I apologize, Your Diamond, but she is not back yet, as of now,

she has left me here to entertain and keep you company until she returns.

 

 

"Ridiculous, I am not going to wait under the

meer presence of an annoying pearl!"

 

 

 

 White Diamond grumbled under her breath.

 

 

"Pearl, stay with Pink Diamond's pearl, and notify me immediately 

the moment Pink Diamond returns."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond!"

 

 

 White answered back to her diamond.

 

 

With that, White Diamond left the court, returning to her own.

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!! It's you again!!"

 

Pink squealed out with delight before tightly hugging the small gem.

 

 

 

"P-Pink! Let me go!"

 

White cried out, trying to get the optimistic gem off of her.

 

 

"Sorry, but it's been so long!"

 

 

Pink shouted, even more overjoyed than before.

 

 

"Erghh, umm, I-I missed you too, Pink."

 

White softly mumbled with her whisper-like voice.

 

 

 "R-.. Really?"

 

She questioned, almost shocked by what White had said.

 

 

"W-well, umm, it gets too quiet without you around, t-that's all.."

 

 

 

 White softly whispered.

 

 

"Aww! You're so cute, White!"

 

Pink squealed out in delight, smiling even more than before.

 

 

White only appeared even more embarrassed by her words.

 

"Pearls aren't supposed to be cute!"

 

 

 Pink smiled even more, fixing her wild, pink hair and leotard.

 

"But we pearls are cute! Think about it!

There aren't an other gems like us!

We're dainty and pretty! Tiny and weak!"

 

 white's look only saddened after hearing what Pink said.

 

"While that is true, we're not real gems, Pink, 

you should be fully aware of that.

 

 

 

**_"Then let's make the best out of being fake gems!"_ **

 

 

 

 "Ummm.. What?"

 

 White questioned, confused by Pink's words.

 

 

_"Think about it, White, we're pearls,_

_it's our fate to serve those above us._

_We'll always have that urge to serve them whether_

_we like it or not._

_Why not make the most of it?"_

 

 

"I suppose.. you have a point.."

 

 She softly mumbled.

 

 

"Exactly! I love my Diamond, but I don't enjoy serving her, so I 

 find ways to make things more enjoyable, thus the reason I'm always happy!"

 

 

 "Oh! I see now.."

 

 

 

"Yep! do you enjoy serving your diamond? She seems really harsh."

 

 

"Well,"

 

White said.

 

 

"I did, but recently, it hasn't felt right,

something always feels off, the joy and pleasure I used to feel when

serving My Diamond was wonderful, but, now, I feel nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

 

And it's all thanks to that ridiculous quartz!"

 

 

 

"you mean the rose quartz who's kind to everyone?"

 

 

"Y-yes! Absolutely ridiculous!

Treating all gems the same, completely ridiculous!

It's completely improper!"

 

 

 "Well, maybe we're the one's who are improper?"

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Nothing, White, just a thought."

 

"You really are interesting, Pink."

 

"No, we all are, some simply show it more than others..."

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 "Arghhhh! Man, this place is like, really, really white!

I'm starting to hate it, it's like, I

wanna leave, but, I can't!

It feels like I can't!"

 

 

Amethyst whined, staring down at the white flowers.

 

 

Garnet, who had found and grabbed multiple books and objects already,

 looked back in Amethyst's direction.

 

"We'll be out of here soon, Amethyst,

just look a little bit more."

 

 

"Sure thing, Garnet.."

 

Amethyst continued walking around the room,

until coming across a white orb.

 

 

"Hey! What's this thing? There's stuff inside it!"

 

 

 "I'm not sure, let me see."

 

When Amethyst grabbed the bright orb,

she quickly gasped, nearly dropping the object.

 

 

 

 "Amethyst..?"

 

Amethyst, holding her head in one hand,

and the orb in the other still, looked up to Garnet.

 

 

"Ughh, I don't think we should touch that..

I just saw and heard a bunch of really weird stuff.. Aghh, my head hurts!"

 

 

 

 "Let me see it, please."

 

she politely asked.

 

 

"Sure,"

 

 

Amethyst said.

 

 

"But be careful, you'll see and hear really weird things."

 

Being careful not to drop it, she then quickly handed Garnet the orb.

 

 

"These.. These are.. They're images.. Replaying..

Flickering.. I can hear something.."

 

 

"I wish I could be as calm as you were."

 

Amethyst grumbled under her breath.

 

 

 

 "I see White Diamond, and a pearl, it's White. I see Rose, she's reaching her hand out to White."

 

 

"Wait! I wanna see!"

 

Amethyst then quickly put her hand onto the orb,

closing her eyes to see the images better.

 

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

 

"Just who do you think you are to defy me, a diamond!?"

 

White Diamond yelled, her rage taking over.

 

 

Rose softly smiled, looking down to the trembling pearl,

then looking back up to White Diamond.

 

 

 

 "I have nothing but respect for you, Your Diamond.

 

But do you not see the potential your pearl has?

 She appears to be far more intelligent than other gems.

She's completely aware of her surroundings.

There are so many gems like her,

full of thoughts and ideas, but are only limited to their job and purposes.

 

Please, let me borrow your pearl!

She could learn to do so much under my care!"

 

 

 

 "My pearl will have nothing to do with such  quartz.

Whether she has potential or not,

she is a pearl.

She needs to continue her job of showing off my importance.

Failure in such a simple task will result in the shattering of her gem.

 

Her sole existence is simply to show my importance.

 

Now leave before I have you shattered as well."

 

 

 White Diamond ordered, covering her anger with a calm, but twisted smile.

 

 

 

 "Yes, Your Diamond."

 

Rose quietly replied, lowering back down into a bow.

 

 

 

 "Your only job at this moment is to escort my pearl to your diamond,

not trying to debate with me, White Diamond.

Consider yourself lucky that Pink Diamond likes you so much."

 

"I thank your generosity, Your Diamond."

 

"Good, now leave."

 

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

 

 

 

 Uwoooo, Rose looks so.. Different! So are those, Pearl's old memories?

Why would they be stored like this!?"

 

Amethyst questioned, no longer keeping her hands on the orb.

 

 

 

 

 "I don't know,"

 

Garnet answered.

 

"is there anything else in this room for us to see?"

 

 

 

 "I don't think so,"

 

 Amethyst said.

 

 

 "We've looked pretty much everywhere."

 

 

 

 "Alright, let's go home for now.

We can question White on what we saw when we return."

 

 Garnet said, looking around the room one more time.

 

 "Gotcha."

 

Amethyst replied.

 

 

  **< ><><><><>**

 

 

 "Pearl."

 

"Yes, My Diamond?"

 

"Do not let that quartz fool you into such thinking, she is highly delusional and foolish."

 

 

"Yes, My Diamond, such a gem would be deemed defective."

 

 

 "Such a wonderful pearl you are, of course, it's because I'm the one who made you."

 

 

 

 "Thank you, My Diamond."

 

 

 

 "Pearl, always remain loyal to me, I am the only reason you have a right to exist, 

from your looks, to your personality, even to your voice."

 

 

 

 "You are correct, My Diamond!"

 

 

 

 

  **< ><><><><>**

 

 

 

 

 With a soft gasp and a sudden raise,

White awoke from her gentle slumber.

 

 

"W-why am I still here? My Diamond is waiting for me."

 

**_Being careful not to wake the child, she carefully lifted Steven's head off of her stomach,_ **

**_and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees tightly._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this has gotten over 1,000 views!? Oh me gosh! I never thought it would get so high!  
> Thank you to anyone reading this far!
> 
> Though, I wonder how many people have dropped this already.. ._.
> 
>  Pink Diamond's pearl, of course, a totally made up character, I imagine her to be really happy and bubbly.  
> I tried to write her out as best as I could, cause I really dislike it when people insert their own ocs in fanfics 'n stuff.  
> (not that it's bad, I just don't care for it.. ^_^,,)
> 
> Oh, and the relationship between Pink and White is NOT romantic, Pink is just overly happy all the time!
> 
> "This is the White Diamond control room"  
> At first I thought I wrote that part wrong, so I had to go rewatch the Yellow Diamond clip.
> 
> Apparently I was right! XD
> 
>  
> 
> There's a lot I wanted to say here, but I forgot, so I will update this later and add more!
> 
> Oh! Oh! I finally learned how to post pictures on here! So I put one up!  
> But I plan to put more pictures throughout this fic now!  
> *Evil laugh*  
>    
> I did a terrible job drawing White Diamond though.. XD
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> \---Vonsmore---


	13. Rebellious Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her doubts continue to live and grow,  
> The tears within her eyes, cold and transparent like the snow.
> 
> Icy blue eyes, covering nothing but lies.  
> Pain full of sorrow, yet she still tries.
> 
> Soft as powder, a truth so sweet,  
> It's a shame, to the her she'll never meet.
> 
>  
> 
> White's doubts only grow more after remembering Homeworld and her diamond.
> 
> With Amethyst, Garnet, and a sleeping Steven by her side,  
> maybe she's finally found a new home?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Amethyst. Garnet. I'm lost, confused, mentally trapped.
> 
> I have no understanding of what it is I want to do.
> 
> I had forgotten about my original intentions of returning to My Diamond.
> 
> I've enjoyed myself and smiled in ways I didn't even know I could smile.
> 
> I seem to have forgotten who I was.
> 
> This place, you three, you've changed me.
> 
> But that's not right, my emotions shouldn't be out of hand like this.
> 
> My Diamond, she.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank;
> 
> Flash,  
> and FLOWEZ for commenting this time! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Beware! Short chapter!
> 
> But something extremely important is revealed at the end! 
> 
> And this chapter is very dialog based!
> 
> Please feel free to ask me questions if you are confused!

 

 

**\---Rebellious Pearl---**

 

 

 

"I.... I shouldn't be here anymore..."

 

 

She began to softly weep into her knees.

 

 

"I.. I've betrayed her, b-by staying with these defects!

But.. They're not bad at all, maybe I'm defective?"

 

 

White softly whispered into her knees, now getting up and carefully

picking up Steven.

 

 

"Should I be trying to return to her? I should, but I.. 

I don't want to leave, you've all been so kind."

 

Walking over to his bed, she carefully tucked Steven in,

tucking his blanket over his shoulders.

 

"I can't.. B-but I need to.. "

 

 

She softly kissed his forehead

(A small giggle could be heard from the child.)

before walking back to the area full of books.

 

"No.. No I don't.. Everything I fought for is here.."

 

She quickly forced her hand over her mouth as if she had said something forbidden.

 

"W-what did I just say?"

 

 

Ignoring the strands of hair falling over her face,

she began to curl up into a ball, softly weeping into her knees.

 

 

"E-everything's wrong, I'm wrong.

 _What_ am I?

 _Who_ am I?

Do I even have a real identity?

G-Garnet said I would earn one, but do I truly need one?

I'm simply White Diamond's pearl.

No.

I'm more than that."

 

Trails of tears began to pour down her pale face.

 

_"I'm my own gem._

_I'm my own gem._

_I'm my own gem."_

 

 

She repeated to herself,

her voice shaking ever so slightly,

more tears running down her face.

 

"No, I need to return to My Diamond.

No, she doesn't need me, I'm here now.

This isn't Homeworld."

 

Nothing was right,

everything was confusing,

just what did she fight for?

 

She's never fought a day in her life, has she?

 

 

Blurry images, flickering back and fourth, a figure with short, pink hair,

she could hear it calling out to her, though nobody else was there.

 

 

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

 

The figure whispered with her fragile, broken voice.

 

"It's okay,"

 

White softly whispered back

 

"I shouldn't be here anyway."

 

 

Wiping her tears away, she quickly got up,

ready to leave the temple,

until she heard the front door open.

 

 

"Maaaaaaaaan, I'm tired, let's never follow

my advice again, 'kay, Garnet?"

 

 

"Your idea worked perfectly fine, Amethyst."

 

 

"I know, but stilllllll!"

 

 

Frozen in terror among the presence of the two gems, 

White simply stood there, not moving an inch.

 

"Ughh, White? What are you doing?"

 

 

"I-I.. U-umm.."

 

Before she could even attempt to speak again,

more tears began to run down her face.

 

This time, so many, that they were stopping her from even 

saying another word.

 

 

"I.. Hic.. I-I.. It's my.. M-my.."

 

 

"White, calm down."

 

Garnet said, lifting White up and carrying her over to a couch.

 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

Amethyst then sat down next to her and looked up.

 

"Yeah, Icy, if something's wrong, then you gotta tell us so that we can help you!

Cause, ughh, having you stand there like that is like, super mega creepy!"

 

 

 

"I.. I'm sorry, Amethyst.. Garnet.. I.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

"I shouldn't be here any longer."

 

 

 

"Ughhh, what? Why?"

 

Amethyst questioned, eyebrows raised and confused.

 

 

"M-My Diamond, I've kept her waiting too long."

 

 

"Why do you think that, White?"

 

 

Garnet asked, trying to calm the blubbering gem down, again.

 

 

White took a deep breathe before talking again.

 

 

"I was never supposed to leave My Diamond's side unless ordered to, I-..

I don't even understand how I got here!

Why was I even here in the first place?

What was I doing before I woke up here?

Why did you all proceed to take of me despite the horrible things I said?

Has My Diamond replaced me?

Am I useless now?

Do I have a purpose now?

Should I find her?

Should I stay here with you?

I don't know what to do!

I.. I..!!!"

 

 

_"Pearl, calm down."_

 

Amethyst quickly ordered, trying to stop her from

saying anymore than she had already said.

  

 

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, A-Amethyst, Garnet.."

 

She softly whimpered, more tears coming down her eyes once again.

 

 

 

"Well, first of all, we're going to take a few breathes, close your eyes.

Breathe in, breathe out."

 

Garnet quietly said.

 

 

Speaking with the most relaxing voice,

she continued attempting to calm the tiny gem down.

 

 

Her soft, tiny breaths, began to grow slower and calmer by the minute.

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

"Now, I want you to think of something calm and relaxing,

something that makes you happy perhaps?"

 

"I-I don't know of anything that makes me happy."

 

 

"I'm sure you do, Icy, just think of all the things you like! 

Like ughhhh, food! And Pillows! And that weird thing I couldn't name!"

 

A little squirm and a light giggle came from White, 

who softly smiled at Amethyst's remark.

 

 

"Amethyst. Garnet. I'm lost, confused, mentally trapped.

I have no understanding of what it is I want to do.

I had forgotten about my original intentions of returning to My Diamond.

I've enjoyed myself and smiled in ways I didn't even know I could smile.

I seem to have forgotten who I was.

This place, you three, you've changed me.

But that's not right, my emotions shouldn't be out of hand like this.

My Diamond, she.."

 

 

Garnet grabbed the face of the pale gem, and made her look towards her direction.

 

 

"Listen to me, Pearl, I know you're in there.

Listen to everything I'm about to tell you;

**You. Are. Your. Own. Gem.**

**You do not belong to White Diamond,**

**you do not belong to Homeworld.**

Stop letting those urges burden you.

Deep down, Pearl, I know you hear me.

You can't hold on to all these problems,

let them go so you can finally be free."

 

 

"Garnet's right,"

 

Amethyst quickly chimed in.

 

 

"What if your diamond doesn't want you anymore?

Are you just gonna follow her shadow around forever?

You gotta learn to live for yourself! 

And that's exactly what you've been doing!

If you hold on to all that guilt and stuff, you'll never be happy!

Pearl was never honestly happy,

but you have a chance to be happy, White.

Live happily, White, at least for Pearl who couldn't.

 

 

"I..... I don't understand.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

Garnet looked back down at the small gem and smiled softly.

 

 

"Yes you do, do you remember what I said about doing what you want?"

 

 

"N-n, I don't.."

 

Not even saying a word,

before Garnet could grab White's tiny hands,

White gasped (Happily) and quickly pulled her hands away.

 

This time, she took her hands and pointed not only to Garnet's heart, 

but to Amethyst's as well.

(At least where they would have hearts)

 

 

"Ughhh, what is she doing?"

 

Amethyst questioned, confused as to why White was touching her,

but when she looked back up to Garnet, she was simply smiling.

 

"Right."

 

Garnet said with a smile.

 

 

"Ugh, I have no idea what you guys are doing,

but listen, I don't care if you're Pearl, White, or even Icy!

No matter who you are, remember what I said!"

 

Amethyst shouted, but not too loud.

 

 

"I'm my own gem, and I don't belong to anyone!"

 

White happily squealed out.

 

 

 

"Right!"

 

Amethyst said as she happily smiled.

 

 

Another chirping squeal noise could be heard from the pearl, 

who was happy to be praised again.

 

 

Though it didn't last long, as her smile disappeared, 

and she shyly looked down.

 

"But.. What if My Diamond's looking for me?"

 

 

 

"Well, do you  _ **want**_ to go back to her?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

"N-no.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"Then don't go back, even if she tries to force or harm you,

you still have us by your side."

 

Garnet said, softly rubbing the back of the tiny, worried gem.

 

 

"Yeah! Even if WD comes down to kick our butts, we aren't goin' down without a fight!

And besides! We got Steven! I'm sure we'd win somehow!"

 

 

"N-no no no! You don't get it, Amethyst!

White Diamond is the most powerful of the entire Diamond Authority!

Even the other diamond's fear her!"

 

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face,

she continued to speak.

 

"When she made me, I was made completely in her image,

but she wanted me to appear more soft and elegant compared to her.

Some gems are so terrified of her, that they attempt to speak with me instead!"

 

"Woah,"

 

Amethyst mumbled out in shock.

 

"Really?"

 

"Y-yes! That's why I'm so terrified of not being by her side!"

 

"I see,"

 

Garnet answered back.

 

"White?"

 

 

"Yes, Garnet?"

 

 

"It'll be okay, if your diamond even attempts to hurt you, we'll keep you safe.

not only is there us, but we have Lapis and Peridot as well."

 

"W-who?"

 

"I'm sure you'll meet them someday."

 

"O-okay.. G-Garnet? Amethyst?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

Both gems questioned.

 

 

"Thank you."

 

Before either could respond, a thin pair of white arms were wrapped around 

both gems as they were lifted off the ground.

 

"Agh! White We get you're happy and all, but you can't hug so tightly! It hurts!"

 

"Amethyst.."

 

Garnet quietly said, looking at White, who was hugging both gems so tightly, 

it was almost impossible for her to let go.

 

"Let her be for now, she's had a rough time."

 

 

"Gahhhh, okay, Garnet."

 

 

 

\--------------

 

**"Ridiculous,"**

**White Diamond called out, placing a hand over her mouth with a bored, but**

**annoyed expression.**

**"and you still haven't found her yet?"**

**"No, my diamond. We have searched for many pearls, but none match the description**

**you have given us."**

**The terrified gem answered to her diamond.**

**"It shouldn't be that hard, an oval gem is quite uncommon among pearls."**

**She softly sighed, looking down to the trembling gem.**

**"You, listen to me, now, I want my pearl found. **

**She contains valuable information that could**

**prove to be quite useful, I already reset her gem back to before**

**she even would think to betray me,**

**should that not make it easy enough for you simple rocks?"**

**"I-I apologize, my diamond."**

_**"Do not stutter, Spinel, you are dismissed.."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Spinels.. 'w'
> 
> Oh! Oh! I finally updated my profile picture on here!  
> It's of Pink Pearl! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> If you're interested in seeing any of the pictures I've drawn for this fanfic, feel free to look at me DeviantArt!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure really what to say now.. -w-
> 
> Bye bye!! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	14. Trustworthy Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy gem, a white orb, and a possible answer to this whole situation.
> 
>  
> 
> "White? What are you doing?"
> 
> "G-getting ready to go to sleep! W-why?"
> 
> "Because, I don't think you need that many stuffed animals and pillows!"
> 
> "B-but they're so comfy! A-are they not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware!! Short and uneventful chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> Flash, for commenting once again!
> 
> Thecookieash, for commenting as well!
> 
> And Toonfreak for commenting on so many chapters, and leaving such lovely compliments! ^_^
> 
> And thank you to all who have left kudos or are still reading to this point!
> 
>  
> 
> AHAHAH!! I DIDN'T FORGET TO THANK EVERYONE THIS TIME!!! *Evil laugh*

 

 

 

**\---Trustworthy Pearl---**

 

 

 

"Arghhhh, Garneeeet! How long has she been hugging us!? It feels like it's been two days!"

 

"S-sorry, Amethyst."

 

 

With one final tight squeeze, White let both gems go, both rather shocked

having forgotten her original strength thanks to her dainty appearance.

 

 

"White,"

 

Garnet said, trying not to startle the small gem.

 

 

"We have a few questions for you."

 

 

"Y-yes, Garnet?"

 

"Don't start freaking out on us, White, you've done enough of that today.

We're not gonna shatter you or anything,

we're just curious about something!"

 

 

"W-what is it?"

 

The pale gem asked, having only calmed down a little.

 

 

"We saw this room, and it was like, full of super duper weird stuff,

and we wondering if like, maybe you knew something about it or something?"

 

 

"W-what does it look like?"

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"It's ugh, reallyyyyy white, it almost feels like you're trapped,

and its full of white stuff!

Oh! And there's a really weird orb filled with weird things!"

 

 

Amethyst quickly answered back.

 

White appeared confused for a moment,

but then gasped upon the realization of what Amethyst was talking about.

 

 

"Oh! Are you talking about White Diamond's Historic Sanctuary?"

 

 

"Ughhhhhhhh, does it have a weird orb?"

 

"I don't know about weird,"

 

White said, messing with the strands of hair falling in her face.

 

 

"But it's an object used by the diamonds to keep all gems under her in line!"

 

White softly answered with the most elegant smile.

 

 

"Ughhh, last time we checked, it looked more

like it was holding  _ **your**_ memories, White."

 

 

"My memories?"

 

 

White questioned, but softly giggled.

 

"No, it indeed holds the history of White Diamond's court,

but it also holds the statuses and memories of all gems under 

White Diamond herself as well!"

 

She looked back to her hands.

 

That way, if there is a gem that has a use still even after becoming worthless, 

My Diamond can reset them or track them down if necessary.

It's truly the perfect re-harvesting technique!!"

 

 

 Amethyst appeared rather disturbed by White's enthusiasm, but when she

looked back to Garnet, she wasn't even saying a word.

 

"Eughh, Garnet?"

 

 

"So she would resort to tactics that cruel just for obedience."

 

She finally said, clenching both hands tightly.

 

 

"Oh no,"

 

White spoke.

 

"All the diamonds can do this kind of task!

They simply don't because those orbs glitch quite a bit and it's a bothersome job!"

 

 

"I see.."

 

Garnet answered, slightly more calm now.

 

 

"Ughhh, White, has it ever occurred to you that maybe

White Diamond reset  ** _your_** memory as well?"

 

 

"Hmm? Why would she do such a thing?

When I was on Homeworld, not once did I ever attempt to harm or betray My Diamond!

Not... Not even when Rose tried to help me...."

 

 

"White,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"What was the last thing you were doing before you woke up inside this house?"

 

 

"Umm,"

 

White softly mumbled.

 

 

"I believe I was standing alongside My Diamond like always."

 

 

"You recall nothing after that?"

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

"N-nothing at all..."

 

She softly whispered, now nervous at that very thought.

 

 

 

Garnet then looked down to White and softly smiled.

 

"Before we make any assumptions, we'll go back to that room and make sure it's the

same thing as the place you're talking about, would you like to do that?"

 

"Y-yes please!!"

 

She softly squealed.

 

 

Grabbing both gems hands, she quickly began to run out of the door,

only to stop upon hearing a high pitch shout.

 

 

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!"

 

Steven cried out."

 

 "Where are you guys going!?"

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White cried out.

 

"I-it's not morning yet!

One of the books I was reading said children

aren't supposed to wake up yet!"

 

She quickly looked back towards Garnet and Amethyst,

who were simply watching, then turned right back to Steven.

 

"Y-you should get back to bed!

Y-you could hurt yourself!"

 

 

"I'm okay, Pea-.. White! I'm just... A little... Tired.."

 

 

Steven mumbled, yawning a bunch.

 

 

"N-no!"

 

Ignoring the yawn that came from her herself, she quickly ran over

to Steven, and wrapped her arms around him to lift him up.

 

 

"L-let's get you back to bed! R-right now!"

 

 

"B-but... I wanna know what you guys are.. doinnnnnnng.."

 

He yawned as he buried his face into her shoulder.

 

 

Holding him tightly, White brought him back to his bed.

 

 

Amethyst smiled as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Ahahah, Pearl would be happy if she saw this,

Overprotective Bird Mom."

 

 

"She sees it."

 

Garnet replied back, smiling softly.

 

 

Amethyst then looked up to Garnet, confused.

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

 

Garnet then looked back at White, who was now re-tucking Steven in bed,

and smiled a little more.

 

 

"White likes Steven,  _a lot,_ despite only spending so much time with him,

but she's never shown that much worry before.

Not as White."

 

"Hmm.."

 

Amethyst mumbled.

 

"Oh! wait! Yeah! But how do you know

that's just not White herself caring about him?"

 

 

"White wouldn't have taken matters into her own hands if that was the case."

 

 

 

When both gems turned around,

there was a figure with very bright, large eyes staring them down.

 

 

"H-he's asleep now."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"Alright, thank you, White, when we leave, make sure you stay with us."

 

 

"Yes, My-... Garnet!"

 

 

"Alright. Gems, let's move."

 

 

"Yes!"

 

Both gems quietly shouted.

 

 

Once they finally reached the White Room,

White softly gasped upon entering.

 

"Oh my stars!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

"T-this really is her sanctuary! It feels like it's been so long!"

 

 

"Wait, you've been here before?"

 

 

 

"Oh my!"

 

White softly gasped out.

 

"Many times! My Diamond comes here all the time to update the statuses of many things!

Though, I've never seen this place in such bad condition."

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Amethyst questioned, confused quite a bit.

 

 

"It looks perfectly fine! I mean, yeah,

this place has that weird trapped feeling, but still,

it looks fine!"

 

 

"Not at all!"

 

White softly squealed out.

 

 

"What's wrong with it?"

 

Garnet questioned White.

 

"Look at it! The mistakes are quite clear!

There's a crack on the wall over there.

The water isn't flowing at the correct angle.

And the mural! It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in forever!"

 

 

"Gee, how on earth did you notice all that?"

 

Amethyst asked, completely baffled by how much the small

gem had noticed.

 

 

"Because Amethyst, thanks to the fact that I was made in the image of My Diamond, 

my personality is also similar to hers,

so because of that, I have the tendency 

to act as a perfectionist."

 

 

"Well, that explains a lot."

 

Amethyst loudly snorted, now laughing at what she had said.

 

 

"H-how so?"

 

White questioned, almost appearing rather embarrassed 

that she didn't understand.

 

 

"Haha, I'll tell you another time, 'kay, Icy?"

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"Here,"

 

Amethyst said.

 

"This is what we we're gonna show you.

This orb-ey thingy, is it supposed to do that weird thing when you touch it?"

 

 

"Mmm, let me see, please.."

 

White walked over to the orb, placing only one finger upon it,

and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe finally.

(Despite not needing to breathe.)

 

 

 

"Oh my.."

 

 

"Ughhh, what's up, Icy?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

 

"It.. It's glitching.. It's only supposed to show memories if you code and command it to!

W-why did I just see another gem?"

 

 

"Wait.."

 

Amethyst said.

 

"You mean that wasn't you we saw!?"

 

Amethyst quickly questioned, looking up to White now.

 

 

"W-what did you see, Amethyst?"

 

 

"Garnet and I saw  ** _you_** in there."

 

 

"N-no, that's not me at all, d-did you 

really think I once had blue hair?"

 

"Wait.. What!? You didn't have blue hair in what we saw!

Ughh, Garnet!? Why aren't you saying anything!?"

 

 

"I'm attempting to put together everything she's saying.

Just keep asking her questions."

 

 

"Y-you can ask me questions if you want, Garnet?"

 

 

"No, it's okay, Amethyst is doing a good enough job."

 

 

"O-okay.. Amethyst, normally, when you look into the Data Sphere,

you see the history of White Diamond's court,

you only see other things that are stored if you enter the codes to see those things,"

 

She dusted off her leotard, then looked back at the orb.

 

 

"B-but I saw a different gem, and you saw me, a-apparently.

I-I'm starting to believe nobody is maintaining it anymore.."

 

 

"Why would it need to be maintained by anyone?"

 

Amethyst questioned, now looking down at the orb as well.

 

 

White looked back at Amethyst, then continued to speak.

 

 

"If nobody maintains it, it won't be able to function properly because it will start to glitch nonstop.

 That's... The main reason.. The diamonds... Never used them, often.."

 

 

She softly yawned in between her words.

 

 

"Sometimes, instead of completely resetting a gem to whatever status

one desires, it'll glitch, take longer than it's supposed to, and the reset won't last

because the gem will revert back to however they were before the reset."

 

 

"So we have a chance still!"

 

 

"A-a chance for what?"

 

 

"Ughh, nothing, White, so you think this thing is broken?"

 

 

"M-most certainly."

 

 

White softly whispered, now yawning even more.

 

 

"Great! I think we should head back home now, Garnet,

sounds like we learned everything we needed to know!"

 

"Y-yeah,"

 

White whispered.

 

"I-I didn't get to sleep for as long as I had hoped for."

 

"Hmm, we'll come back and investigate more later.

 

Garnet answered to both gems.

 

"Sureee, sounds good, but puh-lease don't bring me back here.

I hate this place!"

 

 

"Alright."

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 "I won't bring you with next time, but that means you'll be in charge of White."

 

"Sure, that's fine, apparently she likes sleeping a lot."

 

Amethyst mumbled, now dragging White who was buried under her hair.

 

"Cause she's trying to use my hair as a darn blanket!"

 

"White, come on, you can sleep on the couch when we get back."

 

 

"H-hmm?"

 

White softly whispered.

 

"O-oh, okay."

 

 

 

 

  ** _The room, now empty of any presence, sang it's quiet song for any hours more,_**

**_awaiting its next visitor._ **

 

 

**_For that night, White snuggled up in between Garnet and Amethyst on the couch and peacefully slept,_ **

**_while her diamond was still on the search for her._ **

 

 

**_Steven, who was now fully awake, sat there quietly reading a book, watching over them._ **

 

 

**_"I wish Pearl was back already.."_ **

 

**_He quietly whispered._ **

 

 

**_"Steven?"_ **

 

**_He heard a voice call out to him._ **

 

 

**_"G-Garnet! You're awake?"_ **

 

**_He questioned, quite positive she had been asleep alongside the others._ **

 

 

**_"I've been awake, come with me._ **

**_I'd like to talk to you for a bit."_ **

 

 

**_"A-am I in trouble?"_ **

 

 

**_"Not at all."_ **

 

 

**_Being careful not to wake up White and Amethyst, Garnet carefully got up_ **

**_and walked with Steven outside._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days, poor Amethyst.. XD
> 
> I swear, listening to Yume Nikki' soundtrack and writing this at the same time, bad combination.. ^~^,,
> 
> It's not a big chapter or anything, but I've been looking forward to writing the next chapter coming up for quite a while now! ^_^
> 
> Oh! Oh! Since I finally learned how to add pictures into the chapters, I updated chapter 12 and added a picture!
> 
> Though, I eventually plan to put pictures in all the chapters! *Evil laugh*
> 
> Even if they suck.. XD
> 
> Welp, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	15. Melancholic Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pink.. Pink is.."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Memories, faded, but now coming back,  
> The gem, no longer herself,  
> Broken in pieces, followed along by a humongous crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out wayyyyy longer than it was supposed to. '_'
> 
> Buuuuuut, it has a (terrible looking) picture I drew in it that nobody asked for! ^o^
> 
>  This should honestly be called the "Everyone's Crying" chapter.. XD
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> Flash, for the compliments! I'm always happy to read your comments! ^_^
> 
> Toonfreak, for commenting and telling me something you liked about it! I'm really happy that you still comment! on this! ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> And Thecookieash! Not only for commenting and saying the nicest of things all the time, but for translating the first chapter of this fic!  
> I don't think I can thank you enough for doing such a wonderful thing! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to all who have read this and/or left kudos!

 

 

 

**\---Melancholic Pearl---**

 

 

 

"Steven,"

 

Garnet spoke.

 

"I'm concerned that you haven't been talking about 

anything that could be bothering you lately."

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Steven questioned, avoiding eye contact with Garnet.

 

 

"About this whole situation with White."

 

 

"You were right, though!"

 

He said.

 

"She's very kind and gentle!"

 

 

 

"No, Steven, you know what I'm talking about."

 

 

Garnet answered back, now making the child look at her.

 

 

 

Despite smiling the best he could, he wasn't able to

prevent the tears from rolling down his face.

 

"A-agh! How did these get here?"

 

He laughed, despite the tears that were still flowing down.

 

 

Quickly wiping them away, he softly laughed again,

only to be followed by more tears.

 

 

"T-that's weird!"

 

 

"Steven.."

 

 

_Garnet then pulled the sniffling child closer to her,_

_and wrapped her arms around him tightly._

 

_Engulfing him in her own warmth, she continued to hug the child,_

_until she felt a small set of arms wrap around her neck and a wet face_

_pressed onto her shoulder._

 

 

"You're supposed to be able to talk to us when something's wrong.

Why didn't you say anything?"

 

She asked, heartbroken that he had been holding it in so long.

 

 

"B-b-because I-I thought you guys w-were a-a-already sad

enough!!"

 

He answered, eyes red and swollen, full of tears still pouring down.

 

 

With a small flash, Garnet's visor then disappeared, and with it, appeared three eyes, sad, devastated.

full of their own grief and tears.

 

 

_"Steven, I'm not going to lie to you, these past few weeks, they've been rough,_

_devastating at most._

_But no matter what's going on,_

_no matter how much it hurts,_

_we want you to talk to us_

_whenever something's bothering you._

 

_You've been there for us so, so many times,_

_how can we be there for you when you won't let us?"_

 

 

She said, her eyes filling with more tiny tears.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Garnet.

I.. I just didn't want to bother you guys anymore."

 

 

"Steven, we love you, Amethyst loves you, White loves you, Pearl loves you, I love you.

Nothing you do will bother us, well, 

unless you're causing harm.

But other than that, we'll never be bothered by you.

Let us be there for you, Steven."

 

"O-okay.."

 

He quietly whimpered, still buried into Garnet's shoulder.

 

 

"G-Garnet?"

 

 

"Yes, Steven?"

 

She answered back.

 

 

"I miss Pearl."

 

 

"I do too, Steven, but it'll be alright, do you know why?"

 

 

"W-why?"

 

He asked, now much more calm than before.

 

"Because, Pearl is still there, she still sees you, she's still taking care of you through White.

No matter how different they appear to be, Pearl and White are both still the same gem,

and they both love you very much."

 

 

She answered back, now wiping away her own tears.

 

 

"Do you think the Pearl we know will ever come back?"

 

 

"Only time will tell, Steven, Amethyst

seems to have a plan though."

 

 

"Really? What do you think she''s gonna do?"

 

 

"Something that may work, but only slightly.."

 

 

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

 

"White."

 

Amethyst mumbled, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

 

"Y-yes, Amethyst?"

 

The small gem whispered, rubbing her eyes softly.

 

 

"You're sleeping in my hair again.."

 

"I-I am? A-ah! I'm sorry!"

 

She squealed out before quickly 

untangling herself from within Amethyst's 

wild, unkempt hair.

 

"It's fine,"

 

Amethyst replied back.

 

 

"A-are you sure?"

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"Yeah, it's fine, so, ugh, White!"

 

Amethyst shouted out towards the pale gem.

 

"Yes, Amethyst?"

 

She answered back, soft and gracefully.

 

 

"What sort of things do you enjoy doin' 

I'm kinda curious!"

 

 

"M-me?"

 

She questioned.

 

"W-well, umm.. I-I enjoy coloring, sleeping, servi-..

Observing you three, a-and playing with Steven."

 

Twirling a piece of her own hair with her finger,

she looked over her shoulder, nervous for whatever reason Amethyst

was asking that question.

 

 

"Hmm.."

 

Amethyst mumbled.

 

"That doesn't sound like Pearl at all, hmmm..

So, White! Do you like cleaning?"

 

 

"Oh my! I most certainly do enjoy it!"

 

White squealed out happily.

 

 

"Why? Do you hate dirty things?"

 

Amethyst questioned, a slight grin appearing over her face.

 

 

"Absolutely."

 

White answered back, looking down at the small gem with a smile.

 

 

"Seeing dirty things is such a horrible sight!"

 

 

"Oh really?"

 

Amethyst grinned, now looking over towards a shelf full of books and toys.

 

 

"Then how about this?"

 

 

She yelled as she quickly got up

and knocked the objects off of the shelf.

 

"O-oh my goodness"

 

White cried out, completely horrified by Amethyst's actions.

 

 

Amethyst laughed quite a bit, before then knocking over another set of books.

 

 

_"Amethyssssssssst!!!!!"_

_Pearl growled at the small gem, horrified at the mess that_

_had been created._

 

 

 

"Yes! Yes!?"

 

Amethyst quickly ran back to her, hoping maybe, just maybe, that was Pearl

who just spoke, and not White.

 

 

"L-look at the mess you've created!"

 

White cried out, quickly running over to pick up the objects.

 

 

"Darn it, I thought that was you for a second, Pearl."

 

Amethyst mumbled, feeling rather defeated that it didn't work.

 

 

But maybe it did?

 

White never gets angry,

and she would never growl or yell at Amethyst, in fact,

she looked up to Amethyst as if she was an older sister.

 

 

Maybe it really was Pearl speaking and not White?

 

 

"P-please call me White.. O-or Icy, like you always do.."

 

 

She softly whispered, still picking up the books and toys.

 

 

"Sure,"

 

Amethyst said.

 

"let me help you with that."

 

 

She then walked over to the taller gem and

began to pick up the toys that had fallen.

 

 

"E-everything needs to be perfect.

Everything will be okay then.."

 

White softly whispered to herself.

 

 

"Why does it all need to be perfect?"

 

Amethyst questioned, looking up to the pale gem.

 

 

"I-it just doesn't feel right if it isn't."

 

White said, dusting off her leotard once again.

 

 

_"Well, White, not everything can be perfect._

_People are full of flaws, but it's our flaws that make us great!_

_Nobody can be perfect, not WD, not even you!"_

 

 

"I-I can't? H-how? I was considered the perfect pearl on Homeworld!"

 

 

"Well, for starters, being completely obedient ain't perfect, 

that right there's a flaw."

 

"H-how?"

 

 

 "Because! Then you're just doing what others want!

And that's bad!

You gotta do what it is  ** _you_** wanna do!

And besides!

We like you more this way more than

how you were before all this."

 

"H-how was I?"

 

"You were like, really mean and uptight, and,

you said some not so nice things to all of us.."

 

"I-I did? What did I say?"

 

"You called me defective, asked if I had been reported,

then refused to cal me by my name."

 

"O-oh my.."

 

She said, her voice softly shaking as

her eyes grew more glossy by the minute.

 

 

That's right, she did call Amethyst those things,

when they first (re)met.

 

Amethyst was indeed defective, but now, White wouldn't trade her for anything in the world,

she had developed too much love and respect for the purple gem.

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Amethyst! P-please forgive me! I-I was just saying the things

My Diamond would have wanted me to say!

A-ah! Y-you can call me Pearl if you want to! I-I'm so sorry!"

 

She whimpered, trying to stop herself from crying.

 

"Chill, White. It's okay, I don't care about that anymore,

you're a nice person, I know you meant no harm by it."

 

"I-I-I should n-never h-h-have said all t-that.."

 

She cried as she looked down.

 

 

"It's fine, Whit-... Gahhhh, come here."

 

Amethyst said, now wrapping her arms around the tearful gem.

 

"As long as you don't say those things again, it'll be okay."

 

 

"A-alright, I won't.."

 

She softly whispered, clinging onto the purple gem tightly.

 

"And besides, you say you wanna be all perfect and stuff,

but have you seen your hair? 

It's a mess!"

 

Amethyst laughed as she got off of White.

 

 

"I-it is!? H-how do I fix it!?"

 

White cried out!

 

"Do you know where Steven's brush?"

 

"It's inside the Natural Unleashing Chamber, 

sitting upon the faucet, slightly to the right."

 

 

"Wow, ugh, what a great name for a bathroom!"

 

Amethyst snorted, unable to stop herself from laughing.

 

"I'll go grab it real quick. Stay right there for me!"

 

 

"Right here.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

Many things went through her mind as she waited,

Homeworld, White Diamond, Rose Quartz.

 

 

"Ughh, Icy.."

 

A familiar voice called out to her.

 

 

"Y-yes?"

 

She quickly answered.

 

 

"Did you hear what I said?

 

 

"N-no, I'm sorry.."

 

White softly whispered again.

 

 

"I need you to sit on the couch so I can fix your hair for you."

 

"O-oh! Okay!"

 

 

She quickly got up and glided her way to the couch, and with that,

Amethyst followed and began brushing her hair.

 

 

"So why did you decide to wear your hair out like this?"

 

Amethyst questioned, brushing her hands through the silky strands of white hair.

 

White attempted to turn around to answer Amethyst,

but only got her hair pulled when she did.

 

"O-ow! I-it's because when it got wet, it all fell apart,

so I wasn't able to make it go back up like before."

 

 

 

"So you decided to wear it like mine?"

 

Amethyst questioned, now styling White's hair to look like her own.

 

 

"Y-yes! W-well, Steven did it.."

 

 

"Haha, that's fine, who knew your hair was so long!

We'll have matching hair!

And besides, we can be like sisters!"

 

"S-sisters?"

 

 

"Yeah, like family!"

 

"Family.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"You know what family means?"

 

 

"Y-yes I do, it's.. It's a complicated word with many meanings.

It's definition is different for each person.

For some, it's to be related by blood, for some, it's simply to have closeness with one.

No meaning is the same."

 

 

"Dang, White! Getting a little deep there!"

 

 

"A-Amethyst?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

"C-can I tell you a story?"

 

"Go ahead!"

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"White! Yellow! Blueeeeeee!!!"

 

Pink called out,  her face, lit up brighter than even the brightest of lights.

 

 

"Where have you been, Pink!?"

 

Yellow snarled, holding both her hands on her hips with a grumpy expression.

 

"You and your diamond can't keep taking this long just to arrive for meetings!"

 

 

"We can't help it, Yellow! We weren't ready to go!"

 

Pink said while adjusting her wild, pink hair.

 

 

"Why don't you just admit you missed her already, Yellow?"

 

White snickered, holding a hand over her mouth.

 

 

"I-I absolutely did not!"

 

Yellow yelled back.

 

"Sureeeeee!"

 

Pink squealed out in delight.

 

 

"Well, you're one to talk, White."

 

Yellow snarled again.

 

"I bet you missed her too!"

 

 

"Of course I did! Why would I not miss a friend? Would you agree with me, Blue?"

 

 

"Y-yes,"

 

Blue softly whispered, still hiding in her corner.

 

 

 

"Ugh,"

 

Yellow mumbled.

 

"You're all idiots."

 

 

 

"Then what does that make you?"

 

Pink questioned, still smiling.

 

 

"An.. An idiot, as well, I guess.."

 

Yellow quietly whispered.

 

 

"Aww! You're so cute, Yellow!"

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

Before she could say anything more, Pink quickly dived into Yellow

in the form of a hug.

 

 

"A-agh! Get off of me, Pink!"

 

Yellow cried out.

 

 

"Nope!"

 

Pink squealed out, still tightly hugging the snarky gem.

 

 

 

"White..."

 

A tiny voice called out.

 

 

"Yes, Blue?"

 

White answered back.

 

 

"M-may I talk to you for a moment?"

 

 

"Of course! What's the matter?"

 

 

"D-do you think things are really going to continue the way they are?"

 

White paused for a moment, there were so many things she wanted to say,

but deep down, she knew she couldn't.

 

"No, Blue, things _are_ going to change, but changes aren't always bad!"

 

A tiny weight could be felt leaning onto the pearl's stomach, and when she looked down,

Blue was on her knees, hugging White tightly.

 

 

"White,"

 

Blue said.

 

"I see the way you look at her.

Ever since she came into your life, you've been more cheery, 

you've been smiling more,

you've been.. Happy.

Please, White.. Please don't leave us.

She's just a quartz, how much do you expect her to do until she's finally shattered?"

 

 

"Blue, I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't wish to serve my Diamond any longer..

I wish to be free, to by my own gem, to be able to do whatever I want.

And if that's what Rose promises, then I'll choose to believe in her and fight by her side."

 

 

"But what if she gets shattered? They'll shatter you too."

 

"Then at least I can say I died fighting, but it's okay, Blue, Rose is a wonderful person!

Since I can't summon a weapon like other gems, she's been teaching me how to fight

with a physical weapon instead!

I'll be able to protect myself, Blue, I'll be oka-Uwaa! 

Blue! Don't cry! You'll make me cry too!"

 

 

"Y-you can't even see my face."

 

 Blue softly whimpered.

 

 

"I know you more than well enough to know how you're feeling, Blue.

But instead of worrying about me, you should worry more about yourself.

 

It's like you said, Blue, we're pearls, we can easily get shattered unlike other gems,

make sure you stay by your diamond's side, she seems to treasure you.

I'm positive she wouldn't let you get harmed!"

 

White said with a small, but genuine smile.

 

She then hugged Blue tightly, as she buried her face into White's shoulder.

 

"Listen to me, Blue, it'll be okay, you'll still have Pink and Yellow by your side, and when this 

war is over, maybe we can all be together again!"

 

 

"A-alright, d-don't die, White."

 

 

"I won't, I'll survive, and when it's over, I'll tell you all about everything that happened!"

 

 

"O-okay, I'm believing in you, White.

 

Blue softly whispered one last time, before both gems

felt another presence nearby.

 

 

"Watcha talkin' about?"

 

Pink asked, followed by an annoyed Yellow.

 

 

"You're both keeping secrets again, are you not?"

 

 

"No."

 

Blue softly whispered.

 

 

"A few strands of hair got into my eyes, so White was helping me get them out."

 

 

"Well of course it got in your eyes, your hair's always covering your face!

Now if your hair was like mine and-"

 

"We get it, Yellow, you're perfect."

 

 White interrupted, attempting to stop Yellow

from going into a full blown speech.

 

 

"Well of course I am, how thoughtful of you!"

 

Yellow replied, full of pride and arrogance.

 

 

"Ughhh, you're so annoying."

 

White quietly grumbled.

 

 

"Not as much as you are."

 

Yellow spoke back.

 

 

 

_"Rock."_

_"Twerp."_

_"Annoying."_

"Agh, you know what, White!? You have too much white on you!"

"What!? Well of course I have too much white!

I belong to White Diamond for stars sake!

And my eyes are aqua! At least I have a second color unlike you!

You're completely yellow!"

_"Hmph!"_

 

 

 

"Oh come on you two! Stop fighting already!"

 

Pink shouted, now hugging all three pearls."

 

 "Eughhhhh.."

 

Both White and Yellow mumbled under their breaths.

 

Blue simply smiled at the squeezing sensation.

 

 

 

**< ><><><><>**

 

 

"I-I once had people I considered family;

Pink, Blue, Yellow, Rose.."

 

 White spoke, now looking down with eyes full of grief.

 

 

"Really? Who are they?"

 

Amethyst questioned, full of curiosity.

 

 

"Pink, Yellow, and Blue were the pearls who belonged to the other diamonds, 

we always got along so well, like family.

 

And Rose, she was the most kind, and considerate quartz I had ever met."

 

"Really? How come you never told us about them?"

 

 

"I-I don't know about the others, t-they should be okay, b-but..

P-Pink, I feel like she's missing, b-but nearby.. but.. the last time I saw her..

She.. She was crying.. Pink.. Pink was.."

 

 

She suddenly stopped speaking as her eyes shrunk, her face appearing more devastated

than they had ever been.

 

 

 "Pink was.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Corrupted."_ **

 

__

 

_**"Wait, what!?"** _

__

 

 

_**"T-that's right, I remember now, Pink Diamond is dead..** _

 

_**Rose killed her."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody wish that I were alive?  
> So undesirable in this body.  
> Why do you look at me like that?  
> This face that is rotting.
> 
>  
> 
> Natural Unleashing Chamber, I couldn't help it.. XD  
> Though, I just took that name from my Peridot-related account on Ifunny.. ^_^,,  
> (Ifunny is an app I use that has a lot of SU related stuff, and lots of fanart! *_*)
> 
>  I tried my best to write the pearls out correctly, I literally have no idea how they would be.. ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> I can not believe how long this chapter came out!
> 
> I figured since that flashback was probably around right before the Rebellion, I should make White, more Pearl-y, cause I imagine by that point, she'd still be a child,  
> but a lot more mature than before.  
> At least that's how I think it would be.. -w-
> 
> Yeahhhh, so me pic of corrupted Pink wasn't the greatest, heheh. ^_^,,  
> But I felt like it fit that part perfectly!
> 
> When I was writing that scene out, I listened to the song:
> 
> "The Wrong Sceneries Inside My Head"  
>  (From Gakkou Gurashi)
> 
> That song is really creepy and depressing.. 0_0
> 
>  
> 
> Well, bye bye! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	16. Forgotten Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right, but, after remembering something so, so, important,
> 
> everything simply feels gray now.
> 
> The world I saw that once had so much color,
> 
> is now a bleak, dim place, devoid of any feeling or purpose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> Flash for commenting and the compliments! ^_^  
> Toonfreak for commenting, the lovely compliments, and the wonderful advice! (I really needed that advice actually. 0_0)  
> And Thecookieash for the lovely compliments as well!
> 
>  
> 
> Beware, this is probably the worst chapter so far, bewareeeeeee!!!

 

 

 

**\---Forgotten Pearl---**

 

 

"Pink was...  Corrupted.."

 

"Wait, what!?"

 

 

 

"T-that's right, I remember now, Pink Diamond is dead..

 

Rose shattered her."

 

 

White froze, then suddenly dropped to the ground.

 

 

"B-but why can't I remember anything else!?"

 

 

"White, let's chill out for a minute, 

your panicking ain't gonna do squat."

 

Amethyst said, now trying to calm the panicking gem down.

 

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

 

She cried out.

 

"M-my memories! I-I don't understand!

How did I forgot so much!?

W-why can't I remember anything past that!?"

 

 

"I'm not sure, but, White, you  ** _NEED_** to calm down!"

 

Amethyst shouted back.

 

 

"H-how!?"

 

 

"Like Garnet said, deep breathes."

 

Amethyst said, now running her fingers through

White's long hair in an attempt to calm her down.

 

 

White's breathing, growing heavier and more fragile by the minute,

unfortunately did nothing to help.

 

That day, though, Amethyst learned something

new about White;

Stroking her hair does calm her down slightly.

 

 

 

"Let's find Garnet and Steven,

then you can talk about what's bothering you, 'kay?"

 

"O-o-okay.."

 

 

Both gems then left the temple and began to look for Garnet and Steven.

 

 

The sea breeze was quite gentle, and surprisingly relaxing.

 

Had White not been panicking,

perhaps they could have slowed down and enjoyed

the sights and sounds.

 

 

"It'll be fine, White. 

I'm sure Garnet will help!"

 

 

"N-no, Amethyst.."

 

White softly whispered.

 

"I.. I don't think anything can be done about these things..

They.. They've already happened."

 

 

"Well, the past is the past, we can't let those things define us,

you used to belong to White Diamond, but that doesn't make you all

that you are, you're so much more than that, White!

We all are."

 

 

"You're right, but, after remembering something so, so, important,

everything simply feels gray now.

The world I saw that once had so much color,

is now a bleak, dim place, devoid of any feeling or purpose."

 

 

She carefully shifted her feet in the sand as she continued to walk alongside Amethyst.

 

 

"I feel empty, is, is it because I remembered something?

Remembering such a little, but significant memory,

it reminds you of how little you really are,

I'm just a pearl, one among the thousands of other pearls..

Just like she said..

I gained one memory, but who really knows how many I've lost?"

 

 

She then looked up towards the bright, blue sky.

 

"Am I still me?

How does that define me as  ** _me_** ?

What makes me,  _me_ ?

What if I had known you at some point,

but I can't remember?

What then, Amethyst?

What do I do, then?"

 

 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh.. Well, ugh, just come on!!"

 

 

Amethyst said, quickly grabbing White's hand and dragging her along.

 

 

Thankfully, Garnet and Steven had not gotten out far.

 

 

The two had been sitting, Steven sitting on Garnet's lap,

making sand castles,

with Garnet helping out occasionally.

 

 

"Garnet! Steven!"

 

Amethyst shouted.

 

 

"Help me! White's getting depressed and deep and stuff!"

 

 

 

"What's wrong, White?"

 

Steven asked, now getting off of Garnet's lap.

 

 

 

"What's the matter, White?"

 

Garnet questioned,

standing up and wiping the sand off of her legs.

 

 

"I.. I remembered something extremely important,

b-but, I don't remember anything else after that.."

 

 

"Well, what did you remember?"

 

Garnet questioned, still maintaining her calm voice.

 

 

"I-I just remembered, somebody who was..

She was a very precious friend, and, she..

She isn't alive anymore.

A-and Pink Diamond, she.. She!"

 

 

"Was shattered."

 

Garnet interrupted.

 

 

"H-how did you know?"

 

White questioned, quite shocked that

the red gem had already known.

 

 

"It's a fact that went down in gem history."

 

 

 

"H-how was I not able to remember something so important ?

M-maybe she really did wipe away my memory!?"

 

The tears continued to pour down her large eyes.

 

 

"B-but that would be ridiculous though!!"

 

 

She covered her face with both hands,

until she then saw an image from within her head.

 

It was of Pink, crying out to someone,

her diamond perhaps?

 

Pink, her hair was more wild and untamed than it had ever been,

her feet were replaced with paws, her leotard, tattered and ripped,

no longer her overly-joyful self.

 

 

"B-.. But it could make sense."

 

 

White had softly whispered into her hands.

 

 

 

"Pink is corrupt, Pink Diamond was shattered, I-,

I already betrayed My Diamond, b-but, why can I

not remember anything else?

T-that's all I remember, 

i-is it because I betrayed My Diamond?

Is it because of  ** _HER_** !? "

 

 

Garnet then grabbed White's shoulders and made her look at her.

 

 

"White. Calm down. Panicking and freaking out

like you are isn't going to help."

 

 

"Then what will help, Garnet!?"

 

"Calming down and speaking normally will, White."

 

 

"I've tried that! I've tried that so many times!

It never works! I'm flawed! I'm broken!

Why can't I accept that!?"

 

 

"Pear-. White!"

 

Garnet had shouted, but before anymore could be

said, White had already ran out of sight.

 

 

"Where does she think she's going!?"

 

Amethyst questioned, quite frustrated with the 

way White had been acting.

 

 

"She.. She's going back to the temple."

 

"Why didn't you stop her!? Why is she still acting like this!?"

 

 

"Amethyst, calm down, she just learned quite

a lot of information in such a small amount of time.

let's just give her a few minutes, and if she doesn't calm down,

then we'll do something about it."

 

 

"Agh, I thought she would have been over the freaking out already!

I mean, why wou-.. Garnet?"

 

 

When the purple gem looked around, the only ones there were her and Steven.

 

"Geeeee, thanks, Garnet. Leave us behind, that's great.

Come on Steven, let's go back home."

 

Amethyst mumbled, even more annoyed than before.

 

"Hmm, Amethyst?"

 

Steven quietly asked.

 

 

"Yeah, man?"

 

"Maybe I should talk to her instead? Maybe it'll be easier for her

if it's someone she doesn't look up to as much?"

 

 

She softly laughed, then looked back at him.

 

"She looks up to you quite a bit, but go ahead."

 

 

"Thanks!"

 

Steven then got and began to head home, hoping maybe,

just maybe, his words could reach her.

 

 

 

 

Who knows how long White had been running,

it was quite clear she wasn't built for those kind of things.

 

Her ballet shoes, worn out  and ripped.

Her leotard, no longer clean and prim.

Her hair, there were so many directions it had been going in.

 

 

 

_'Some lost, defective pearl.'_

 

 

Those words continued to echo from within her head as she ran with all her might.

 

 

Who had said that again?

 

Why did they say that?

 

Well, perhaps they were right.

 

 

 

_'She's a pearl, she's a made to order servant,_

_just like the hundreds of other pearls being flaunted around back on Homeworld.'_

 

 

 

"I'll destroy that tiny twerp whenever

I see her again! ..... W-wait, w-what!?"

 

 

 

Confused by her own words, she then fell to the ground,

hitting it quite hard, but only getting sand in her hair.

 

She quickly got up, wiping the sand off her fragile, glass-like body,

she then began to walk once she realized nobody was behind her.

 

 

 

Before long, she finally made it back to the temple, running straight to the bathroom

and hiding under the sink.

 

 

"I-I really am pathetic, t-to think My Diamond was actually waiting for me,

t-to think everything would be okay, t-that I could live as a traitor."

 

 

"White? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

A small, high pitched voice called out

as he opened the door from under the sink.

 

 

"W-what is the matter, S-Steven?"

 

White questioned, trying to hide the rest of her tears.

 

 

"I think we need to talk for a bit, don't worry! It's just you and I right now!"

 

 

"N-no, I'm okay.."

 

 

She softly smiled at the concerned child, tears still running down her face,

now ruffling his hair with her hand.

 

 

"No you're not, that's why we need to talk."

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

"White, how long are you going to let these memories haunt you?

Are you going to let White Diamond control you even now?"

 

He asked, completely concerned for the pale gem.

 

 

 

"N-no.. Steven.. I-it's not that.. It's Pink.."

 

 

 

"It's okay, White, I'm sure she's somewhere out there still, and then we can find her,

and I can try to heal her!"

 

 

"N-no, she's probably long gone already, b-but thank you."

 

 she softly smiled one more time, then put her hands back over her face.

 

 

"White, bad things happen, even terrible things!

And it's okay to be sad about them!

You just can't panic like you are!"

 

He shouted out with a determined face.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Steven.."

 

 

"It's okay, always express yourself,

but don't let your emotions go out of control!

You'll only cause yourself more harm!"

 

He then attempted to crawl under the sink with her, but was unfortunately 

was too large to fit, so he then hugged her tightly.

 

 

"W-why are you so kind?"

 

 

"Because you're family.

 

 

 "I'm not."

 

She quietly whispered.

 

"You are."

 

He corrected.

 

 

"Is it Pearl, who's family? Or is it me?"

 

 

".......... Both are."

 

 

 

"No, I'm not family, Steven, I still belong to My Diamond.

even if I don't serve her like I used to, If I was to ever see her again, 

I-it's most likely that I would return to her side."

 

 She then buried her face back into her knees.

 

 

"But why? I thought you wanted to be your own gem?"

 

 He asked, looking rather upset at what she had said.

 

 

"I do, I truly do with everything in me.

I want to do things that should be far beyond my capability,

but I'm just a pearl, it's my fate.

 

 

"White, can you come out from under the sink for a second?"

 

 

"Y-yes."

 

 

She then carefully crawled out from under the sink, (Inside the small cabinet)

 and then faced Steven.

 

What caught her off guard, was what he had done next.

 

 

She felt a tiny sting as his small hand pressed against her face.

 

 

"S-Steven, w-what are you...?"

 

 

She questioned, tiny tears starting to reform from within her eyes.

 

 

 

"White! Stop saying things like that!

We've told you so many times already!

You can choose how your life goes!

Aren't you your own gem!?"

 

 

"Y-yes, but-"

 

 

"But exactly! You can't keep letting others determine 

your life for you!

What if I told you to shatter yourself right now?

Would you do it?"

 

 

 

"Ye-I mean n-no!"

 

 

"You have to do what you feel is best!"

 

He had said with eyes full of determination.

 

She looked at him with a soft, but hurt expression,

but then she softly smiled.

 

 

"S-Steven, I-I don't appreciate you hitting me,

b-but you'e right, thank you.

I'll stop letting everyone determine things for me.

I'll stop letting my past bother me."

 

 

She then finally stood up and lifted the small child in her arms.

 

 

"What are you doing, White?"

 

He questioned, letting his feet dangle from her arms.

 

 

"I.. I think you should go find Garnet and Amethyst.."

 

 

"Huh? Why?"

 

He questioned.

 

 

"I-I just think you should go find them."

 

 

She softly smiled.

 

 

"Okay, but, White! Remember what I said!"

 

 

"I am my own gem, and I should make my own decisions."

 

 

She said as she put him down

and played with the small child's hair.

 

 

He softly laughed as he kissed her cheek,

then left the house.

 

 

She smiled softly, rubbing the spot he had kissed, 

waiting for him to leave, and the moment he did,

her tears wouldn't stop coming down.

 

 

"I-I wish those things were as easy to do as you said."

 

She softly whimpered into her knees.

 

"Pink is gone, she's really gone, b-but she wasn't even fighting.

W-why.. I promised Blue and Yellow that we would all be together again."

 

 

 

 

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

 

**"My diamond?"**

 

  **The gray gem questioned.**

 

 

 

**"Did I grant you permission to speak, Spinel?"**

 

**White Diamond asked, now eyeing the tiny, terrified gem.**

 

 

 

**"N-no, my diamond."**

 

**She quietly answered.**

 

 

**"You're stuttering again, what is it you are here for?"**

 

 

**"Your pearl, she's been found."**

 

 

**"Oh? It took you guys long enough, and where is she?"**

**White Diamond questioned, now fully facing Spinel.**

 

 

**"She's.. She's on a planet called _Earth_."**

 

 

**"Oh, the one Yellow Diamond wanted so bad."**

 

**White Diamond softly whispered.**

 

**"It's just as you said, my diamond,**

**she really did stay near your Historic Sanctuary."**

 

 

**"Of course, she's a custom pearl, she'll never be able**

**to live for anyone other than me."**

 

**The spinel looked down for a while, but then looked back up to the eyes of her diamond.**

 

 

**"My diamond, please forgive me for asking, but why are you going through so much**

**for just a pearl? Do you not have dozens of others to play with?"**

 

 

**"Spinel, I have many pearls, but thanks to _that_ pearl, I lost many as well.**

**She " _inspired"_ countless pearls to do the exact same thing she did.**

**Despite those events happening so long ago,**

**I still have pearls questioning my authority thanks to her."**

 

 

**White Diamond then got out of her seat, and left her main room to enter the next hallway,**

**full of non-customized pearls.**

 

 

**"I would like her back, not only because she holds valuable information**

**that only she knows, but I would like too use her as an example for the other pearls.**

**We don't need anymore _"thoughts"_ running through their heads."**

 

 

**She looked down to all the pearls standing,**

**each one nervous and trembling.**

 

 

**_"She_ will be the perfect example of what happens if you disobey me.**

**After all, no matter how much they attempt to fight it, they're all _just_ pearls,**

**they will all come running back to me if I command it."**

 

 

**She smiled for a short second, but then continued to frown.**

 

 

**"Though, that data sphere, it's far too old, it hardly even works anymore"**

 

 

 

**"I understand, my diamond."**

 

 

 

**"Good, you are excused then, but before you go, do command my pearl to return back to the sanctuary."**

 

 

 

**"Yes, my diamond."**

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

"Garnet! Amethyst!"

 

 

Steven shouted as he was running back to them.

 

 

"Steven, you're back."

 

Garnet said, looking down to the child.

 

 

"Where did you go?"

 

 He asked, looking up to Garnet.

 

 

"I saw a vision of White in a place she shouldn't have gone to."

 

Garnet answered back to him.

 

 

"Ohhhhhh!"

 

 

"So, ugh, how did it go? Is she still blubbering and depressed and stuff?"

 

 

Amethyst asked with quite a serious and annoyed, but concerned expression.

 

 

"Nope!"

 

He said.

 

 

"She's all better!... I think.. Wait..."

 

 

"No."

 

Garnet quickly interrupted.

 

 

"Ughh, what? Why?"

 

Amethyst questioned again.

 

 

"That's... The vision I just saw, it was completely different."

 

 

"Well, ugh, what did you see? Your visions aren't always right, are they?"

 

 Amethyst asked, letting the beach sand shift in between her feet.

 

 

"What do you mean, Garnet?"

 

Steven questioned, now looking up to the tall gem.

 

 

"Steven, go back to the temple and make sure White's there."

 

 

"Huh? Why would she just leav-"

 

 

"Go back and find her,  ** _now._** "

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

He then quickly ran back to the temple, hoping that White was still there.

 

 

"Ughhh, gee, Garnet! Wasn't that a little harsh?"

 

 

 "Amethyst.."

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"In my vision, I saw that White had returned to the White Room, 

and she was speaking with White Diamond."

 

 

"Wait, what!? OH GEEZ!! WE GOTTA GET BACK!!!"

 

 

"Go back to the temple and see if she's there, I'll be waiting at the White Room 

just in case she does decide to go there."

 

 

"Got it!"

 

 

Amethyst then quickly ran back to the temple.

 

 

 

Steven had just gotten back, when he looked around the house,

not a sound could be heard.

 

"White? Are you here?"

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiite!!"

 

 

Looking around, he saw absolutely no signs of White, until he stumbled upon a note;

 

 

 

_Dear Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst,_

 

_Thank you all so much for teaching me everything you did,_

_while I was here, I learned how to laugh and smile_

_in ways I had never even imagined I could._

_It's unfortunate, but I feel it now, My Diamond is calling out for me._

_I'm slowly losing control of my conscience as I write this,_

_It's true in the end after all, I **am** just a pearl._

_But one day, I'll try to find you three and be with you again,_

_but until then, goodbye and thank you._

 

_-Pearl, White, and Icy._

 

 

Unfortunately, that had been the end of the note.

 

 

 

When Steven had looked around one more time,

he saw something that only White would have done;

 

Right next to the door, laid a pile of blankets, pillows, and crayons,

all what had been her favorite things were neatly piled up in that spot.

 

 

Perhaps that was her way of saying thank you,

 

_**and sorry.** _

 

 

 

 

 

When White finally arrived to the White Room,

she had tiny white diamonds in her eyes.

 

She observed the room carefully, as if looking for something,

though what she didn't expect to see was a tall red figure.

 

 

"White."

 

Garnet said.

 

 

The diamonds in the pearl's eyes immediately disappeared the moment Garnet had said her name.

 

 

"G-garnet!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among the fields of straw and stover,  
> clocked in 'till the workday's over.  
> Time's a gentle stream,  
> longer than it seems.  
> Patient is the night.
> 
>  
> 
> GUESS WHO'S GONNA BE RE-WATCHING THAT SHOW AGAIN!?!?!? *Raises hand*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In all honesty, I think this was probably my least favorite chapter, but unfortunately, it was needed!  
> *Insert super sad face*
> 
>  This chapter has actually been a mess for quite a while now.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> It was rushed and full of mistakes so I'm going to have to come back and fix A LOT of mistakes.. -_-,,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter will soon be updated, and fixed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah! This place I go to (every Tuesday night), yesterday night, I brought me cheeseburger backpack with me to the place,  
> and while most people said it was cute or were confused by it, someone actually recognized what it was from.  
> And I was really shocked cause one, that person like, never talks to me,  
> and two, someone actually recognized it.. 0_0
> 
> Enough for random VonSmore discussions though, bye bye! ^_^
> 
>    
> UPDATE:
> 
> With with.. What a terrible mistake to make.. ;u;  
> Buuuuuut, I fixed all the mistakes that I saw, but if any of you happen to see anymore, please let me know so that  
> I can correct them! ^_^
> 
> I feel that the next chapter (Chapter 17) is a very important chapter, and I don't want it to be rushed or messed up,  
> (It has lots of pictures that nobody asked for!! ^o^)  
> so I will not be updating this until this Monday to make sure that everything is properly ready.. Thank you for your patience! ^~^
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	17. Question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'w'

 

Greetings!

 

Unfortunately, the next chapter is not ready yet,

it will be ready tomorrow!

 

But, I have a question I would like to ask to anyone reading this.

 

The next chapter is quite a big deal! For me it is, at least.

 

 

I have some pictures I have drawn out for this chapter,

and I was wondering, would anybody like to see the pictures inside the chapter?

Or would you prefer for there to be no pictures?

 

 

 

  

 

 

That is the size the pictures would be!

 

(Those are my own characters, btw)

 

 Of course, that's not the picture I would be using.. XD

 

 

Please answer in the comments,

I highly value the opinions of my readers!!

 

 

Thank you!

 

 

^_^

 

 

 

\----VonSmore---

 

 

 

(If I get enough answers, this chapter will be deleted)


	18. Corrupt Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say here without spoiling it.. -w-
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this feels rushed in any way!  
> It actually took me around 4-5 days to write!  
> (The longest it's ever taken me for just one chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally nearing its end!  
> Buuut, we're not done just yet!
> 
> And even after this story is over, I still have plans to come!  
> That is, if any of you are interested still.. -w-
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> FLOWEZ for the kind words and lovely compliment! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle for binge reading this! 'u'
> 
>  
> 
> Thecookieash for translating chapter 2 of this fic, and for your lovely comment!  
> I smiled quite a bit reading that one! ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> Flash for telling me what you liked about it and the grammar help! ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> ToonFreak for the encouragement, compliments, and the sympathy for White! ^o^
> 
>    
> Annnnnd
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT CARE - I LOVE IT (Lovely name btw! XD) for your kind words!! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh stars, I can't believe how many comments that chapter got!  
> I was so exited and happy to read them all!  
> Thank you all so much for taking your time to leave comments, I truly do enjoy reading them!!! ^o^ ^w^ ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> Well, this chapter was the most difficult chapter to write so far, so I hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: MY DEVIANTART DELETED THE PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY SO I APOLOGIZE TO  
> ANYONE STILL READING THIS!

_**\---Corrupt Pearl---** _

 

 

 

 

"White."

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

The diamonds in the pearl's eyes immediately disappeared the moment Garnet had said her name.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet!"

 

 

She cried out.

 

 

 

"What is tha-"

 

 

Garnet then stopped upon noticing the tiny diamonds in

White's eyes disappear.

 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

She asked.

 

 

"I-I was just checking something,

y-you should be with Steven and Amethyst, s-should you not?"

 

 

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"They're fine on their own, why aren't you with them?"

 

 

White looked over her own shoulder, almost guilty, avoiding eye contact with

the taller gem.

 

"I-I told Steven to go find you and Amethyst,

I-I thought it would be dangerous for him to be left alone with me,

s-since I can't protect him."

 

 

 

"Then if that's the case, we should head back instead of being here?"

 

 

Garnet questioned, waiting to see if the small gem would

panic as predicted.

 

"A-ah! U-um, m-maybe you should just go?

I-I'll be okay. I-I shouldn't be with you three anyway.."

 

 

"No, White, you're not leaving our sight again."

 

 

She replied back.

 

 

 

She had already predicted that White was going to panic and attempt to send her away.

 

And her other prediction? 

She was going to do everything she could to stop it from happening.

 

 

 

"She wasn't at the temple! Is she here!?"

 

Amethyst shouted as she ran into the bleak, white room.

 

 

"She... Left... A note..."

 

Steven panted as he held the note in one hand,

with his other hand holding himself up.

 

 

"Steven, Amethyst."

 

Garnet quietly said.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, p-please,

I.. I need to go home, d-do you not see it?

My Diamond is truly calling out to me.

I have to go back to her now, e-even if it means leaving all of you."

 

White softly whimpered, trying not to show the pain in her eyes.

 

 

 

"White, don't, you and I both know how this will end."

 

 

Garnet said, looking down to the small, whimpering gem.

 

 

 

White looked back and gave off a small, dejected smile.

 

 

"If I was to truly return to her,

My Diamond would use me as a tool to frighten the other pearls into obeying, she would make a fool out of me.

She would simply show me off as the doll she desires me to be.

She would then destroy my physical form and most likely shatter me."

 

 

She smiled one last time before the tears came pouring down her eyes.

 

 

"I.. I thank you for taking care of me this whole time,

but it's true, no matter what I do, 

my existence will always be for My Diamond."

 

 

"White.. Pearl.."

 

 

White then turned around, keeping her back facing the gems.

 

 

"Garnet, Amethyst, S-Steven.

Thank you all, you've opened my eyes and shown me many things,

I've seen what freedom is like.

I got to color pictures with Steven,

I got to snuggle up and sleep with Amethyst,

I got carried around and was taught things by Garnet.

I truly treasured and valued all those things.

Thank you all so much for taking care of me, but I have no choice,"

 

 

"You do have a choice, Icy!? Why don't you get that!?"

 

 

Amethyst cried out, now ignoring the stream of tears coming down her face.

 

 

 

"I get it, I really do."

 

White said.

 

 

"That's why I'm making this choice,.

I'm going to personally,

as White, as Pearl,

and as the me who will always live." 

 

 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

Steven questioned, walking up to White now.

 

 

"Slight memories, flickering back and fourth,

I feel them, she really loved you all,

I can feel her sorrow and love towards you.

 

I guess that's why you all kept calling me Pearl.

 

 

When I first woke up here,

she guided me on how to treat you.

I attempted to ignore her and treat you all the  _"correct"_ way,

in which I now regret.

And I'm terribly sorry for saying those horrible things to you all."

 

 

 

"What do you mean  ** _SHE_** , White!? Who is **_SHE_**!?"

 

 

Amethyst quickly questioned, her rage and confusion taking over.

 

 

 "Steven, come back over here."

 

 

Garnet quietly said as she watched the small boy walk back towards her.

 

 

"I know you know who I'm talking about, Amethyst.

She looks exactly like me,

except for her pink hair, and she wears clothing in all colors of the diamonds,

perhaps a way to show she belongs to nobody?

Perhaps she is me after all?

But no matter what, no matter who she is, I want-, need to end this,"

 

 

"White. Don't."

 

 

 

"Please don't attempt to stop me, I'm already this broken, just let me break all the way.

I can't fight back my nature to live as a pearl.

I will always feel the desire to follow those above me,

so let me rid myself of that desire.

Let me end all this suffering, please.

Let me do what is right."

 

 

Garnet had then quickly charged towards White to stop her from

grabbing the diamond shaped object in front of her,

but was forced back by the shear force that came from the small gem.

 

The wall cracked from the pressure of Garnet being thrown against it.

 

Right as White turned around,

Amethyst had been right behind her,

and her whip was already out and ready.

 

"Sorry Whi-"

 

Amethyst had said before noticing her own whip was wrapped around

her body instead of White's.

 

 

White gracefully leaped away from both gems as she made her way back to the center of the room.

 

 

 

"Pearl! Stop!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

 

With tiny diamonds in her eyes, she ignored the child and quickly turned the Diamond Line,

and with that, it began to glow and three white diamonds appeared.

 

 

"P-Pearl. Stop."

 

 

Garnet said, trying to remove herself from the wall she had been stuck in.

 

She then quickly attempted to stop White one last time, but already knew it was pointless.

It was too late,

they failed,

they couldn't save her.

 

 

"Thank you again."

 

She softly smiled, now watching the three diamonds present an image of a small,

gray gem on the line.

 

 

"T-this is the White Diamo-oh my stars!

My diamond, it's the pearl you were searching for!"

 

 

 

**"Why do all my gems stutter so much?"**

 

An elegantly grim voice spoke.

 

 

**"Bring it to me, now."**

 

 

 

"Yes, my diamond."

 

 

All the pearls alongside the diamond stared up into the Diamond Line.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh boy, oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy, this is  ** _REALLY_** bad!"

 

Amethyst whispered.

 

 

"W-what do we do?"

 

Steven quietly cried out.

 

 

 

"I can't see how this will go,"

 

Garnet whispered.

 

"I.. I don't know what to do.. "

 

 

 

 

"Pearl."

 

 

White Diamond called out.

 

 

"My Diamond."

 

 

White answered back, showing no fear or sadness.

 

 

 

"Goodness, you're a mess, who allowed you to wear your hair in such an undignified style?"

 

 

 

"Nobody, My Diamond.  I have arrived upon your orders."

 

 

 

"Oh? so you finally remembered your purpose?"

 

 

She grimly sneered as she kept a hand over her mouth.

 

 

 

"Yes, my Diamond, I have remembered my purpose."

 

White answered back.

 

 

 

_**"How amusing, you fought me so hard,** _

_**you told me off, set a terrible example for the other pearls,** _

_**and made a complete fool out of yourself.**_

 

_**But look at you now, wearing my emblem,** _

_**wearing the clothing I gave you,** _

_**speaking to me in such proper manner.** _

_**Where is the little renegade who once** _

_**attempted to betray me and leave my side?"** _

 

 

White softly paused for a moment, she looked back behind her

towards Steven's directions, then looked back to White Diamond.

 

 

_"My Diamond, at one point, the only thing I desired_

_was to stand by your side and keep you satisfied,_

_but after experiencing the feeling of freedom for the first time ever,_

_learning how to love,_

_how to play,_

_how to laugh and smile,_

_and feeling the warmth of another's kindness,_

_I no longer wish to stay by your side and serve."_

 

 

"And just who said you ever had a choice?"

 

White Diamond questioned, looking down at the little pearl in anger.

 

 

"My Family."

 

 

White answered back, her eyes, now full of determination.

 

 

 

"Hmm, it appears the sphere didn't work all the way, you seem to

have forgotten something extremely important,

allow me to help you remember.

 

You are  ** _just_** a pearl.

I am **_your_**   creator.

You were made by  ** _me_** in  ** _my_** image.

Had I not wished for a pearl,  ** _you_** would never exist.

 ** _You_** were created to live under  ** _me_** and only  ** _me._**

Without  **me, _you_**  are nothing.

Do you understand that,  ** _my pearl_**  ???"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I.. I am aware, but My Diamond, without you, I am so much more

than I even knew I was.

It's quite the opposite of what you said, I was nothing when I was by your side,

but being on my own, thanks to **_my_   **family, I was able to gain my own identity.

I am my own gem now!"

 

 

 

"And just who do you think you are?"

 

 

 

"My.. My name is White, and I am my own gem.

I'm no longer your puppet to control."

 

 

 

"It appears it didn't work at all, you're still a rebellious defect.

Allow me to send some gems to find you and bring you back to me.

It's quite clear you still don't know your position."

 

 

 

_"I no longer care what I am, some very important people have shown_

_me that being a defect isn't bad at all!_

_I may no longer be the rebellious gem I once was, but as me, as White,_

_for Pink, for Blue and Yellow, and for all the pearls who see this right now._

_White Diamond, if it means freedom of my own,_

_I will become a completely new nightmare for you to dream of!!"_

_I will always fight against you for as long as I live!!_

 

 

 

 

"How cute, have you really forgotten who you're talking to?"

 

 

"No, My Diamond, but are you aware of who _you're_ talking to?"

 

She then picked up the fragile, glass-like orb.

 

 

Instead of looking up towards White Diamond, she looked

back in Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven's direction,

and smiled softly.

 

 

"I am the pearl who broke free of her own chains,

the pearl who has no owner,

the pearl who can think and have thoughts."

 

"Wait, you wouldn't."

 

 

White Diamond said.

 

 

"What do you think you're doin-"

 

 

White then dropped the orb, and watched it shatter into thousands of pieces.

 

 

 Now looking back at White Diamond, she smiled once again.

 

 

"No gem under your court should have to fear being reset.

Even if it means I or any other gems you reset will never get their memories back,

I'll sacrifice everything for not only my own, but for all gems freedom!"

 

 

**_"You defective dimwitted rock!  Are you even AWARE of what you just did!?"_ **

 

 

"I am fully aware of what I did, now, nobody will ever have to learn the history involving the terrible things you did,

the gems you shattered, the lives you ruined, perhaps it's a good thing.

They... Can be.... F-free......"

 

 

Wobbling a little, White then turned off the Diamond Line,

and turned around, her eyes, they were full of tears and confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Then, still letting her tears pour down her face, she softly smiled back them,**

**ignoring the dizziness that would soon catch up to her.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dizziness continued to spread throughout her body, until she no longer had conscience.

 

 

She then fell over, somehow managing to block her gem from any harm.

 

 

 

"White!"

 

 

Steven cried out, now running past both gems to get to her.

 

 

 

"S-S-Steven....  I-I finally d-did it..."

 

She softly whispered, smiling a little through her tears.

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?"

 

Amethyst shouted, now running towards the sleeping gem.

 

 

"You two, wait, I just saw what happened, she's about to-"

 

 

A large puff of smoke appeared and what was left of White was now a 

white pearl resting on the ground.

 

"Oh no! She got poofed!"

 

 Steven cried out.

 

 

 

"But.. How!? She wasn't injured!"

 

Amethyst shouted.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"Perhaps it was too much shock on her body."

 

 

 

 

"So, ugh, yeah, if Yellow D didn't come after us,

I'm sure White Diamond will !!!"

 

Amethyst shouted, even more terrified than she was before.

 

 

 

"She'll be coming after White, not us. 

We'll be able to come up with a solution,

and I doubt White Diamond herself would come all the way here.

When that time comes, we'll be ready, but for now, let's just bring White back home."

 

 Garnet answered back.

 

 

 

 

"Okay, sure. But you sure that there isn't anything else we should be doing?"

 

 

 

"If you can name anything, let me know."

 

 

 

"Gotcha, umm, Steven, you got her gem?"

 

 Amethyst asked.

 

 

"Yep."

 

 Steven quietly said.

 

 

"Alright, gems, let's go."

 

 

"Right."

 

"Okay!"

 

 

By the times they all had returned to the temple, it had been quite dark.

 

 

 

"What.. what even just happened?"

 

 

Steven questioned, looking down to the warm pearl in his hands.

 

 

 

"The prediction was only partially correct;

White contacted White Diamond, 

White set herself free,

and she set others free."

 

 

"But that thing White smashed, wasn't that-"

 

 

"Yes, it was holding Pearl's memories."

 

 

"So.. Does that mean, we'll never see Pearl again?"

 

 

"Unfortunately, that's correct, if White regenerates properly, she'll only have the memories she woke up with,

and what she created with us."

 

 

"But why?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

"If the orb thingy was broken, wouldn't the memories have come back to her?"

 

 

"Steven, that orb was like a glass of water;

It holds and protects the water, but the moment

the glass breaks,

the water goes everywhere."

 

 

"How... How would you know that?"

 

 

Amethyst questioned.

 

Garnet looked down to the oval gem, then looked back to Amethyst.

 

 

"White said it contained all the history of White Diamond's court, and her gems memories,

would it not make sense for all of that to be gone now?"

 

 

"So, ugh, then that means White wiped out ** _every. Gems. Memories_**  ??"

 

 

"No, Amethyst, remember what I said,

only what was stored in there was lost.

Anything else that wasn't is still there."

 

 

"Arghhhh, why'd she have to do that? everything's so confusing now!!"

 

 

"I think I get it!"

 

 Steven shouted out with a light smile.

 

 

"What!? How do you understand all this but I don't!? Not fair!"

 

 

Amethyst whined, looking down at her feet.

 

 

"Steven,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"I don't think you need to keep carrying around her gem like that,

remember how long it took last time."

 

 

He then sadly looked down to the warm pearl, but then looked back up to Garnet.

 

 

"But, Garnet! What if she regenerates faster this time? 

It didn't look like her body was damaged at all!"

 

 

"I highly doubt it'll be any faster than before.

For her, this could possibly be her first time regenerating."

 

 

 

 "Why? How come? I regenerate all the time!"

 

Amethyst shouted, now looking deep inside Steven's fridge for something.

 

 

"This is  _you_ we're talking about, Amethyst.

 

Think about it, White has probably never fought a day in her life 

to have even been damaged to begin with.

 

Do you really think she is even capable of holding a weapon?"

 

 

Amethyst froze for a bit, but then began to laugh and snort really hard.

 

 

"Yeah right, She'd fall over the moment you handed one to her!

But.. ugh, she did manage to throw you back without even touching you.."

 

 

 

 

"In most cases, that wouldn't be enough to knock me back,

she simply caught me off guard that time"

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

 

"Hmmm, yeahhhhhhhhh, I guess that makes sense!"

 

Amethyst responded to the red gem.

 

 

 

"Yes, but Amethyst, Steven, I need you both to listen to me,

we don't know what happened in Pearl's past and how much of it has affected White.

For all we know, this could be her first time regenerating.

Maybe her diamond forced her to a lot.

We don't know, so let's make sure we're ready for the worst when she does."

 

 

 

"Yeahhh, I hope this isn't her first time, cause, if it is,

I bet she's like, really scared and stuff!"

 

 

 

"I hope she's not!"

 

Steven cried out, looking back to Amethyst with sad, sad eyes.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sure she'll be okay,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"but we need to talk about what we're going to do when she comes back."

 

 

 

"What should we do?"

 

Steven questioned, now looking back to the gem he had

carefully placed on his bed.

 

 

 

"Hmmmm,"

 

Amethyst mumbled.

 

 

"I think we should dye her gem a bunch of colors!

That way, when she wakes up, she won't be white anymo-"

 

 

 

"Anyways,"

 

 

Garnet interrupted.

 

 

"it would probably be best to take it slow with her,

White's most likely going to panic when she reforms."

 

 

 

"Aww man.."

 

Amethyst quietly muttered.

 

 

 

Garnet then looked towards Amethyst, and softly smiled.

 

 

"If you want to color her gem so bad, we'll test it on you first."

 

 

 

Steven softly laughed at what Garnet had said.

 

"Yeah! We could see if you turn into a rainbow!!"

 

 

 

 

"Ughhhhhh, I'm good!"

 

 

Amethyst quickly said.

 

 

So, ugh, why do you think White would pani-wait, that's a dumb question.

When isn't she panicking?

 Well, she's got nowhere to run now, you think she'll stay with us like Peridot did?"

 

 

 

"Most likely, but we need to be prepared in the case where she runs off or does something even worse.

In which I highly doubt."

 

 

"Ughh, so we're gonna force her to stay if she tries to run off?"

 

 

"No,"

 

 

Garnet quietly answered.

 

 

"She's free to leave if she desires, she poses no threat to us or humanity."

 

 

"B-but.."

 

Steven softly whimpered.

 

 

"Whether or not she comes back is up to her, but don't panic.

 

For all we know, she may decide to stay with us,

she seems to have grown quite a connection with you two."

 

 

 

"And you too, Garnet!"

 

 

Steven softly smiled, now pointing up to her.

 

 

 

"Yes, and me too."

 

 

She smiled back.

 

 

 

"Eughhh, I'm like, POSITIVE she's gonna panic and freak out when she wakes up,

we'll have to calm her down and blah, and then, umm.."

 

 

"We'll just wait and see what happens."

 

 

 "Arghh, okayyy.."

 

 

 

 

 

**_\--One week later--_ **

 

 

 

 

It had been a week by this point, and White still had not regenerated.

 

 

While it was expected, Steven was still disappointing that the gentle, childlike gem 

had not regenerated yet.

 

 

 

During his time waiting, Steven had insisted on watching over White's gem,

Garnet and Amethyst continued to investigate the White Room

 

(Much to Amethyst's dismay)

 

to make sure that there wasn't anything else they had failed to see.

 

 

 

"Ughhhhhhh,"

 

He quietly whined.

 

 

"Did it really take two weeks last time? I wish she was back alrea-"

 

 

Before he could finish speaking, there was a bright flash,

when he looked up in his bedroom to see the flash, a large smile 

grew upon his face.

 

 

After a white silhouette of multiple different forms flashed,

White's form then finally appeared, 

her hair now longer than before

and her leotard no longer holding the diamond symbol.

 

 

She then sat there, with one leg spread out and one leg up,

appearing sleepy and tired, she then carefully looked around the room.

 

 

 

 

 

"S-Steven? Garnet? Amethyst?"

 

 

She softly whispered and yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

 

 

 

The room was silent, where had they been?

 

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh."

 

 

An excited voice called out.

 

 

"White! You're back!"

 

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

White cried out with joy.

 

 

He then quickly dove straight into her arms,

hugging her tightly in the process.

 

 

Giggling nonstop at the amount of hugs and cuddles and kisses she had been receiving,

she then hugged and squeezed the child back,

which resulted in even more laughs and giggles from him.

 

 

"I missed you!"

 

 

 She squeezed him one last time, then carefully put him down and smiled a little more.

 

 

"A-are Garnet and Amethyst here?"

 

 

"No, they're out on another mission."

 

 

"O-okay, when they return, I...  I have some stuff I want to tell you all."

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

"Y-you'll see. It's about what happened after I lost my form."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, this was very difficult to write out!  
> If you have any questions or anything you didn't understand, please feel free to ask me and I will explain! ^_^
> 
> I'm not joking when I say this was a difficult chapter to write out, though, it was really hard!!! *_*
> 
>  All the pictures pretty much came out the same. XD  
> It was intentional for the one of her looking back and smiling, but not for the rest. ^~^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Note: When the other gems say "my diamond", the reason I don't capitalize it is because I feel like only the pearls who belong directly to the diamonds should refer to them as "My Diamond", just saying that so that people don't think it's a mistake! ^_^
> 
>    
> Note 2: When White forced Garnet back with shear strength, garnet was only forced back because she hadn't expected White to do that.  
> Annnnnd, I'm pretty sure Pearl did that to Steven and Connie in "Sworn to the Sword", so I didn't make that move up.. 'u'
> 
>  
> 
> Confession: I accidentally left a kudos on this work and I wasn't able to remove it.  
> I was playing around and wondering if you could leave a like on your own work,  
> I was expecting them to say the "You can't like your own stuff!" kind of thing,  
> but I forgot, I was on my phone, which meant I wasn't logged in, so it said "Thank you for leaving kudos!"  
> And I tried to remove it, but it wouldn't let me... ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like there was something else I wanted to say here... Oh well!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	19. Inspirational Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, White, but I'm still upset with you.
> 
> You lied to us, attempted to run away,
> 
> you tried to deal with this whole situation by yourself,
> 
> you put your whole life at risk, and even then,
> 
> you still attempted to stop us from helping you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short and uneventful!
> 
> That last chapter was really exhausting to write.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> Thecookieash, for commenting despite possibly being tired! ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> ToonFreak, for telling me what you liked! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Flash, for commenting and giving the lovely description for the previous chapter. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Aldecaalfi, for your very detailed comment! I had fun reading it! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT CARE - I LOVE IT, for commenting and the compliment! ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again for this chapter! I'm positive the next chapter will be much better!

 

 

**\---Inspirational Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

"O-okay, when they return, I...  I have some stuff I want to tell you all."

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"Y-you'll see. It's about what happened after I lost my form."

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

"for now, wanna just talk until they get back?"

 

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

 

White softly smiled.

 

 

"First of all, are you really okay?"

 

 

"O-of course I am! W-why would I not be?"

 

 

"Hmmmmm.."

 

 

Before anything more could be said, he then heard the front door open.

 

 

 

"Oh! They're back!"

 

 

He said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!?"

 

 

 

"You finally grew a neck!?"

 

Amethyst had shouted, looking quite excited about her response.

 

 

 

"Ughhhhh, no, but White's back!"

 

 

 

"Oh! Yay! Still would like to see you grow one though.."

 

 

 

"Where is she?"

 

Garnet questioned, now following Amethyst up the stairs.

 

 

"She's righ-... White?"

 

When he looked back behind himself, she was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

Amethyst then came up from behind Steven and looked around carefully.

 

 

"I think she's-wait.. I see her!"

 

"Where did she go?"

 

Steven questioned, now looking at the purple gem.

 

 

"Look behind you, under your bed."

 

Garnet answered.

 

 

 

When he lowered down to look, he then saw a set of large, aqua eyes staring at him.

 

 

"Poke!"

 

He laughed as he poked her nose.

 

 

"A-agh!"

 

 

She squealed as she squirmed around.

 

 

 "Come on, White! Wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

 

 Steven questioned with a slight frown.

 

 

"A-after everything I did, i-it seems a little hard to face them now."

 

 

She softly whimpered, still hiding under his bed.

 

 

 

"C'mon, White, it's not like we're gonna shatter you or anything."

 

 

Amethyst responded to the small gem, now lowered down to her level.

 

 

Garnet simply stood back and watched.

 

 

 "We're not going to hurt you at all, will you please come out?"

 

 

"O-o.. O-okay.."

 

 

She softly whispered, now crawling out.

 

 

"B-before I say any more.."

 

 

White carefully made her way to both gems, and squeezed both of them tightly.

 

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry for everything I did!"

 

 

She cried out, not letting go of either gems.

 

 

"Arghhhh, it's okay, Icy, bu-OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SQUEEZING TOO HARD!!!"

 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry!"

 

 

She then finally let go of the two.

 

 

 

The look in her eyes, so heartbroken, sad, fearful.

 

Scared.

 

 

"W-will you all please forgive me?

I-I understand if you're still angry."

 

 

Garnet then stepped forward, and looked down to White.

 

 

 

"Sorry, White, but I'm still upset with you.

You lied to us, attempted to run away,

you tried to deal with this whole situation by yourself,

you put your whole life at risk, and even then,

you still attempted to stop us from helping you."

 

 

 

"I-I understand.. I-I truly am sorry."

 

 

 

"As punishment for your actions, you have to have one of us with you at all times.

You have to tell us what's on your mind,

absolutely  ** _no_** lying.

And, you have to give me another hug."

 

 

White softly smiled at the last thing Garnet had said

before then snuggling deep into the red gem's shoulders.

 

 

"You can't scare us like that, White.

Pearl may be gone, but we still love you just as much.

You're still family to us."

 

 

 Garnet said, now wrapping her arms around the trembling gem.

 

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry.."

 

 

"It's okay.."

 

 

White then backed away and looked back at them.

 

 

"A-alright, first of all, d-do you all understand

what happened while we were at the sanctuary?"

 

 

 

"You pulled off a Peridot and then broke that thingy.."

 

Amethyst responded.

 

 

 

"U-umm, peridots aren't necessarily known for acting in such ways."

 

 

She then softly covered her face with her hands in fear.

 

 

"B-but, I told My Diamond that I would no longer serve her anymore, a-and, 

oh my stars! The Data Orb! I-.. I actually broke it!"

 

 

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

Amethyst questioned, still not understanding the problem.

 

 

"I  ** _BROKE_** it, Amethyst! **_BROKE_**  it!

The very object that held onto so much of My Diamond's history!

The object she used to keep gems in line!

The object she used to... Reset my memory.

I.. That means..  The me before.. Ah.. T-that's why she said what she said..

I-I'll never remember anything after the beginning of Rose rebelling.."

 

White cried out, the fear now very strong within her voice.

 

 

 

"Wait.. You don't think your memories will  _ **ever**_ come back?"

 

 

 

"N-no.. They were inside the Data Sphere before it was destroyed,

a-and.. I saw her..

R-right when I destroyed it, she was there, in front of me,

she said "Thank you for taking care of them."

Then she apologized."

 

She carefully brushed her hair out of her face with her hands.

 

 

"When I was regenerating, I could feel her presence all around me."

 

 

 

"So, ugh, you saw Pearl as a ghost?"

 

 Amethyst questioned again.

 

 

"A-a ghost? I-I don't think so..

She simply smiled and then said one last thing before she disappeared."

 

 

 

"What did she say?"

 

 

Steven questioned, having been quiet the whole time.

 

 

_"Both of us can't exist, we are the same person after all."_

 

 

 

Steven and Garnet remained quiet. 

 

 

 

"........."

 

 

"Arghhhhh! THAT IDIOT!!!"

 

Amethyst shouted, now smashing the wall with her own fist.

 

 

"W-what's wrong, Amethyst!?"

 

White cried out in shock.

 

 

"Why would she say that!?

So she just gave up and let you exist instead!?

Couldn't she have just taken your place!?"

 

 

"I-I suppose..?  I-I don't think that would have worked."

 

 

"Greaaaaaat! This is just great! We were all finally getting along again like before, then this happens! Of course!

When  ** _ISN'T_** everything going wrong!?"

 

 

"Calm down, Amethyst.."

 

 

Garnet quietly ordered.

 

 

 

"No way! I refuse to believe she's gone forever!

Just because that thingy was shattered doesn't mean EVERYTHING can be gone!"

 

 

"A-Amethyst..."

 

White softly whispered, her eyes becoming more and more glossy.

 

 

"Ugh, why should I care? I'm going outside."

 

 

She then walked down the stairs and made her way out of the temple.

 

 

"A-Amethyst!"

 

White softly called out, attempting to go after the purple gem, but was stopped by Garnet.

 

 

 

"I don't get it? It didn't seem to really bother her before?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

 

"She may not have fully understood, perhaps she already knew,

but didn't want to accept it, but now that it's in her face.."

 

 

"She has to.."

 

 

Steven softly whispered under his breath.

 

 

"White,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes.. I-it hurts to know I'll never be myself again, b-but I think I'll be okay..

B-but for now, I-I need to go find Amethyst and apologize!"

 

 

"I don't think you need to go apologize, but you can go talk with her, bring Steven with you."

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

She then carefully lifted Steven up,

and ran outside with him in her arms.

 

 

 

Thankfully, Amethyst was sitting on the beach right in front of the temple.

 

 

 

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

 

 Amethyst softly mumbled with her face in her knees.

 

 

 

"W-we're not going to do that, Amethyst, I-I just got punished for that!"

 

 White responded back, trying to make the purple gem look at her.

 

 

 

"Gahhhhhh, fine, what do you guys want?"

 

 

"T-to talk.."

 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

"We can't keep trying to keep all of them calm."

 

 

"Well what are supposed to do!? If we show we're upset, then everyone'll be upset! And then nothing will get better!!!!!"

 

 

"Of course, that's to be expected, we've lost someone important, 

it's only natural everyone is going to be sad."

 

 

"Then... What are we supposed to do about it!?!?!?"

 

 

"There's nothing we  _can_ do, there was no way to prevent what happened.

They'll be okay. Even if they fight and argue.

But if we try to ignore our feelings, that will only cause more problems."

 

 

"I... I guess..."

 

 

"Let us simply discuss our own problems so we don't fall apart in front of the others..

If Amethyst is still mad when they come back, then we'll speak with her."

 

 

"Gahhh, fine."

 

 

 

 

Garnet simply sat there quietly, awaiting for Amethyst, White and Steven's return.

 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

 

 

"What more is there to talk about?"

 

 

Kicking the sand everywhere, Amethyst then continued to complain.

 

 

"Haven't we talked enough?"

 

 

 

"Y-you're still upset.."

 

White softly whispered, now putting Steven down.

 

 

"Of course I am!"

 

 

"W-what can I do to fix this for you, Amethyst?

My memories are gone, I've betrayed everything I had

ever known, I've remembered everything you taught me,

I have nothing to lose, Amethyst, just, please, tell me what it is you want!"

 

 

 

".................."

 

 

Amethyst continued looking down, now watching her tears drip onto the sand.

 

 

 

"I... I just wanna see Pearl again.."

 

 

 

Steven looked down at Amethyst, then looked back up to White, 

who was now crying herself.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Amethyst..  I'm really sorry..

I-I don't know if you know this, b-but I have all the respect in the world for you.

I love how your hair is wild and everywhere.

I-I even made my own hair look similar to yours!

 

I-I love how you're never afraid to show how you're feeling.

I love how you're so smart and you always teach me about so many things.

A-and I love snuggling up in your hair and sleeping with you,

i-it's so soft and warm, and comforting.

 

Y-you're so inspiring, the way you act, your happiness, it could light a fire in anyone.

 

I-I really do look up to you,

a-and I was really happy when you said we could be like sisters.."

 

 

 

"......................................................."

 

 

 

 

"A-Amethyst?"

 

 

 

"Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?"

 

 

 Amethyst questioned, now looking up to the pale gem with a teary smile.

 

 

 

 "I-I.."

 

 

 

"Come here.."

 

 

 

When White knelt down to Amethyst's height, Amethyst then hugged her tightly.

 

 

"I'm sorry for the things I said, I really do wanna see Pearl again, but, 

I would be really sad if you were gone too."

 

 

 

"T-thank you.."

 

 

White hugged Amethyst  (Softly this time) and watched as a head full of light purple hair

buried itself into her shoulders.

 

 

 

"You know.. You never told us what it was you wanted to tell us.."

 

 

"O-oh right! I-I wanted to tell you, while I was regenerating, the other me told me to tell you something.."

 

 

 

"Yeah? and what's that?"

 

 

"That she loves you, and she doesn't want you to be sad because of her..

And that you were like an annoying little sister to her..

I-I don't think that last part is very nice! Bu-"

 

 

 

"Nah, it's fine.. Sounds like something she'd say..

I don't wanna be here anymore, let's go back home, 'kay?"

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

White replied back with a soft, gentle smile.

 

 

"Sorry 'bout that, Steven! ... Steven?"

 

When both gems looked at him, he was simply staring off into the ocean,

not saying a word, not moving an inch.

 

 

"Ughhhh, Steven?"

 

 

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry guys! Yeah! Let's go!"

 

 

All three of them began to walk back towards the temple.

 

 

 

"I left something out to show you back in my room."

 

 

 

"I-it's not that pile of blankets, w-was it?"

 

 

 

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know!?"

 

 

"G-Garnet let me inside your room so that I could clean everything up some time back.."

 

 

"What!? She knows not to let people touch my stuff!  Come on! We need to get back  ** _now_** !!"

 

 

Amethyst then ran completely ahead, running straight into the temple.

 

 

"W-wait, Amethyst!"

 

 

White cried out, but then stopped to make sure Steven was behind her.

 

 

When she looked back, he was there, but was looking down.

 

Ever since they went outside, he hadn't been acting right.

 

Why?

 

 

She then carefully wrapped her arms around his body and carefully lifted him up.

 

 

"L-let's go back now, S-Steven.."

 

White softly smiled as she continued to walk,

holding onto him tightly.

 

 

 

 

"Okay.."

 

 

Steven softly whispered, still looking down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What color does Amethyst's hair even count as?
> 
> It looks more white to me than it does purple..
> 
>  
> 
> I wonder how many people actually read this part, well, if you are, I will transform you into a s'more! *Transforms you into s'more*  
>    
> Bwahahahah!!
> 
>  
> 
> You know, I imagined White Diamond to be just as irritable as Yellow Diamond, but is more patient,  
> so she's less likely to lose her temper.
> 
> But then, this glorious thought came: White Diamond making the Angry Yellow Diamond face.. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again for this chapter being so short and uneventful! That last chapter really tired me out,  
> and I felt that I needed to get this part out of the way before moving on... ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	20. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "P-Please, i-if I have to say what's on my mind, you should too!
> 
> It hurts to hold your feelings in! It really does!
> 
> Having to spend day by day with My Diamond, I know that better than anyone else would!"
> 
>  
> 
> This should be called the 'softly' chapter.. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay!
> 
> Internet stopped working for some reason.. -_-,,
> 
>  
> 
> So if you thought that previous chapter was short, WAIT 'TILL YOU SEE THIS ONE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Because this story is finally reaching it's end, the chapters are a lot shorter now!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank;
> 
>  
> 
> WooftheWaffle, for the lovely compliment! I was quite glad to see how my chapter affected some! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Flash, for commenting and telling me what you liked! I always love hearing about what parts people enjoyed the most. ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> Toonfreak, for the wonderful things you said! I mean, seriously, that was awesome. ^u^  
> (Btw, I did read all your comments, I just haven't had time to reply yet, but I will! Trust me! *_*)  
>  
> 
> annnnd
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT CARE - I LOVE IT, for commenting again! ^w^

 

 

**\---Pearl---**

 

 

 

"GARNEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!"

 

 

Amethyst shouted out, now blasting through the front door.

 

 

 

 

"Amethyst, you're back, feeling better?"

 

 

Garnet answered back with a smile.

 

 

 

"Well, umm, yeah actually, I think I really did gain a new little sister.. 

But did you really let White clean my room!?"

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

"But why!? I thought we agreed  ** _not_** to let anyone touch my stuff!?"

 

 

"We did, because you said you would at least organize it a little,

 but you didn't, so I let White have free rein with it."

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh.. Ugh! No!? She's gonna mess it all up!"

 

 

"It's already clean, I'd say she did a pretty good job.

She already made my room sparkle anyway."

 

 

Garnet said, now eyeing the door.

 

 

Amethyst's eyes then widened with horror.

 

 

"Don't get angry at her, she didn't know about you and your.. Stuff..

And I told her she could clean it.."

 

 

Before anything more could be said,

Amethyst then quickly ran off to enter her room.

 

 

Despite nobody being able to see her, Amethyst's shriek of horror could be heard

everywhere, even outside the temple.

 

 

"WHAT DID SHE DOOOOOOOOOO!!!???"

 

 

 

Garnet softly laughed and looked back towards the front door,

where Steven and White had been quietly standing.

 

 

 

"Hello, White, Steven."

 

 

She said with a soft smile.

 

 

"H-hi, Garnet!"

 

White spoke as she softly smiled back.

 

 

"Hi Garnet."

 

 

Steven quietly mumbled.

 

 

Garnet looked down towards Steven, then looked back to White.

 

 

"Mmm. White, go talk with Steven for a bit, I'mma go deal with Amethyst."

 

 

 

"..........................."

 

 

The small child continued to stare into the wall.

 

 

"Stevennnnn."

 

 

Garnet said as she gently began to shake him.

 

 

"Oh! Sorry, Garnet! Yeah! Let's talk, White!"

 

 

 

"A-alright!"

 

 

White softly smiled as she sat down.

 

 

 

"S-Steven! Come here! P-please."

 

 

 

Instead of waiting, she got impatient, got up, and lifted Steven up,

now bringing him back to the couch with her.

 

 

 

Garnet looked back with a small smile

before knocking on the door that led to all of their rooms.

 

 

"Amethyst, let me in."

 

She said.

 

 

 

"No way!"

 

 

Amethyst cried out from the other side.

 

 

 

Garnet let out a quiet grumble from under her breath, but began to talk again.

 

 

"Amethyst, if you don't let me in, the next time this room gets dirty, 

I will tell White to make it absolutely spotless

instead of simply cleaning it."

 

 

Before any more could be said, with a bright flash,

the door instantly opened as a fresh scent filled the temple.

 

 

"Smells a lot better than last time."

 

 

Garnet softly smiled as she then walked into the room

before the door closed and continued standing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"S-Steven.."

 

 

_No answer._

 

 

"Stevennnnnn.."

 

 

_A light flinch, but no answer._

 

 

"STEVEN!!!"

 

 

 

_That one caught his attention._

 

Almost sounding like Pearl's nagging voice,

he then quickly jumped up in surprise.

 

 

"UWAA!! I-I'm here!!"

 

 

He cried out in shock.

 

 

 

"S-Steven, I know you're upset too, e-even Amethyst was!

I-I may not have known you very long,

but, I know you more than well enough to know when something's bothering you."

 

 

She then carefully brushed her hair out of her face.

 

 

"P-Please, i-if I have to say what's on my mind, you should too!

It hurts to hold your feelings in! It really does!

Having to spend day by day with My Diamond, I know that better than anyone else would!"

 

 

 

He softly sighed, then looked back up to her.

 

 

"You're right, White, but..

There's nothing I can do about it, it already happened!

And I miss her so much!"

 

He softly whimpered through his tears.

 

 

"W-well, I'm sure she's watching over you still, I feel it.

I-is there anything you would like to talk about that

will help you feel better?"

 

 

She softly whispered, now gently playing

with the child's hair and wiping his tears away.

 

 

 

"Y-yeah, how much do you remember after

you left White Diamond?"

 

 

He questioned, looking up to her.

 

 

 

"N-not much, w-well, I remember a litte, I-..

I was running, I had a sword in my han-oh my stars!!

I had a sword!?"

 

She quickly questioned, quite shocked at the memory she had received.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong with that?"

 

 

 

"Pearls don't fight, Steven!

We simply look pretty, serve, and show how important our masters are!

W-we can't even summon weapons like other gems!"

 

 

 

"What do you mean? Don't you have a spear?"

 

 

"A-a spear? M-me? A-absolutely not!

I don't know anything about fighting, Steven!"

 

 

"But Pearl did.."

 

 

 

"Oh my.. A pearl with a weapon, f-fighting!

H-how fascinating!

W-what was this pearl like?"

 

 

Steven's face began to brighten up finally.

 

 

"She was strong, smart, able to do so many things!

She always liked to clean and nag!

She-! she was like a mother to me.."

 

 

"A-a mother?"

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

He then hopped off of her lap and headed over to a shelf.

 

 

Picking an object up, he then returned back to her lap.

 

 

"See? That's her!"

 

 

He smiled, pointing to the tall, white figure with pink hair.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness! That really is me!

Were.. Were we close?"

 

 

"We were all very close! But.. You and Amethyst used to argue a lot.

and you always looked to Garnet for help on stuff."

 

 

Her eyes suddenly widened with shock from the things he had just said.

 

 

"M-my goodness! W-why would I argue with Amethyst?"

 

 

Steven softly laughed at the small gems shocked and then answered back to her.

 

 

"Well, you didn't really like her childish personality and always said it was a bad influence,

and you hated how dirty she was!"

 

 

"W-well.. She is dirty, that, I dislike.

B-but she's so smart and mature!"

 

 

Steven began to laugh even louder at how she had just described Amethyst.

 

 

 

"and Garnet is so amazing too! She's always so calm!

And she takes such good care of you and Amethyst! E-even me!

I can imagine the other me looking up to her!"

 

 

She smiled brightly as if she had been quite proud of herself.

 

 

 "Yeah, Garnet's really cool!"

 

 

Seven replied back with a smile.

 

 

 

"I-I hope I can be like her one day!"

 

 

"You wanna have square hair?"

 

 

Her face suddenly flushed aqua at the idea of her hair looking in such a way.

 

 

Just imagine it! A pearl! With square hair!

If having the same hair as an amethyst was bad, just imagine

what Homeworld would say to **_that_** kind of hair!! 

 

 

 

"U-umm, maybe not that,"

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"B-but, I wanna be like both Garnet and Amethyst!

If I'm able to be strong like them, then I'll be able to protect you!"

 

 

"Protect me?"

 

 

 White then pulled him slightly closer in her arms.

 

 

"Y-you seem more fragile and squishy than any other gem I've seen.

A-and I always get this urge to protect you from harm."

 

 

His face changed from confusion to joy in a matter of seconds.

 

 

"Aww!"

 

He happily laughed.

 

 

"You know, I really do miss Pearl, but I'm glad you're here, White!"

 

 

She had been staring straight into his eyes for quite a while,

but was now finally beginning to smile herself.

 

 

"T-thank you, Steven."

 

 

 

His laugh must be contagious, because now she couldn't stop giggling.

 

 

 

"Wanna color until Garnet gets back?"

 

 

 

As if he said the magic words, White's face then lit up brighter than ever.

 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

She happily squealed.

 

 

 

And with that, he grabbed a few blank sheets of paper, a few crayons, and then sat down with White 

as they colored for nearly an hour.

 

 

After a while, Garnet and Amethyst finally returned back

from Amethyst's room.

 

 

"Whiiiiiiiiiite, Stevennnnnnn!

We're baaaaack! Finally.."

 

 

"Garnet! Amethyst!"

 

 

White squealed, quickly jumping up to go to them.

 

 

"Is Steven doing any better now?"

 

 

Garnet questioned, now looking around for the small child.

 

 

"Yep! I'm all good now!"

 

Steven happily exclaimed with a smile.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah! Icy!"

 

Amethyst quickly jumped up.

 

 

"Y-yes, Amethyst?"

 

She quietly whispered.

 

 

 

"I forgot to tell you this, so it's okay this time,

but, about my room, I kinda like having it all a certain way, and I find it really bothering when people

touch my stuff, so, ugh, I'd prefer it if you left mah stuff alone.

'kay?"

 

 

"O-oh! I'm so sorry, Amethyst! I-I'll leave your stuff alone from now on!"

 

 

"'kay, thanks, Icy!"

 

 

 

 

"Y-you're welcome."

 

 

She softly smiled this time, though her face then went right

back to looking like her usual nervous self.

 

 

 

 "U-umm, I-I have a question."

 

 

 

 

 "Huh? What's up?"

 

 Amethyst asked.

 

 

 

"I-I was wondering, w-what was Pearl like?"

 

 

Amethyst and Garnet froze for a moment, but then started to think.

 

 

 

"Pearl wassss, hmmmm, how to put it, annoying, but in a good way!

She always acted like she was 'perfect' !"

 

 Amethyst quickly said.

 

 

 

"O-oh my.."

 

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

Garnet looked back down to the small gem and softly smiled.

 

"She cared a lot for everyone around her, 

she always watched Steven sleep,-"

 

 

"Wait, she didn't stop doing that!?"

 

Steven quickly questioned through his shock.

 

 

"Yeah, she started looking depressed,

it was too hard to tell her no. 

 

But she always pushed herself past her limits, the limits of being a pearl, 

and any other limits that stopped her.

Whether it was for her own good or not.

She was strong in many ways.

She was a pearl who belonged to no one.

She was her own gem.

_And she was our family."_

 

 

 

White stood there quietly for a moment, carefully taking in what Garnet had said.

 

 

 

Right when she was about to say something back, an image flashed from within her head.

 

 

A tall, red figure, with hair of two colors, and three large, curious eyes.

 

 

Who was that?

 

Why was she randomly seeing this now?

 

 

 

"I-I see, she sounds amazing.. I wonder if i can be like that.."

 

 

 

"No, White, you don't need to force yourself to be something you're not.

Nobody will be happy if you do that."

 

 Garnet said, now looking down to the pale gem.

 

 

 

"I-I understand, I apologize."

 

 

 

 "Hmm, is there anything else you would like to ask?"

 

 

 

 

"N-no, that's enough, t-thank you!"

 

 

 

 

"You're welcome. I see you drew more pictures."

 

Garnet said, now pointing in their direction.

 

 

Her face lit up in the brightest way possible.

 

"Oh! Yes! I did!"

 

 

With tiny stars in her eyes, she quickly ran back to grab her papers.

 

 

"L-look! I drew you guys again!"

 

She squealed as she was showing Garnet the picture.

 

 

 

"Very nice."

 

 

"Why do I look a grape?"

 

 Amethyst asked, now looking at the picture as well.

 

 

"Amethyst."

 

 Garnet quietly said.

 

 

 

 

"But it's true!"

 

 Amethyst whined back.

 

 

 

"What's a grape?"

 

 White questioned with curious eyes.

 

 

 

 

"This weird round purple thing, doctors like to make medicines flavored after it!"

 

Steven quickly shouted out with excitement.

 

 

"Though, something tells me those doctors have never tasted real grapes a day in their life..

Cause that medicine NEVER taste like grapes!"

 

 

"O-oh my!"

 

White softly gasped. 

 

 

**_For the rest of the night, it was spent with large smiles, and lots of giggles,_ **

**_things had finally been peaceful again._ **

 

 

**_Whether it would remain like this or not was of no concern to the gems at the moment,_ **

**_for now, they all  simply embraced the pure joy that was surrounding the room._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make a slightly more happy chapter.. I think I failed.. Haha.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> But yes! After this chapter, there should only be around 2 more!
> 
>  
> 
> I thank you all for reading this far! It truly means a lot to me!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm actually a little busy at the moment, so I'll add in whatever else I need to add in later!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! ^_^
> 
>  UPDATE: 
> 
> AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I LET MY COMPUTER UPDATE, BUT I FORGOT TO SAVE ALL MY PICTURES ON PAINT TOOL SAI (A digital drawing software) AND I LOST THEM ALLLLLLLLL!!!!
> 
>    
> UPDATE EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY OLD NOW:
> 
> If there is anyone reading this still,  
> I would like to say, the fact that White hated the idea of square hair,  
> well, it comes back to haunt her in chapter 3 of "The Mind of a Pearl".. XD  
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	21. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those little moments in between,  
> Those tiny memories full of wonder and peace.
> 
> Cradled safely in her arms,  
> If only they would never cease.
> 
> Individual memories, some old and some new.
> 
> Remembering those depressingly happy moments  
> That she had went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FORGOT ABOUT HALLOWEEN!?
> 
>  
> 
> *Raises hand*
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not updating on Monday!  
> But the candy called out to me!  
> Jk, I didn't get any. -u-
> 
>  
> 
> I was gonna wear my Pearl cosplay that day,  
> (Yes, I have a Pearl costume. It costed nearly 200 dollars to get all the parts for it!)  
> but then I didn't feel like gluing that stupid plastic gem to my forehead. Heheh.. -u-,,
> 
>  
> 
> Did any of you dress up?  
> I would love to know if you did!  
> I refuse to believe I'm too old for Halloween. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Well, enough babbling!
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
>  
> 
> ToonFreak, for all your detailed comments and compliments!  
> (Which I'm going to reply to soon! *_*)
> 
>  
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for leaving a comment as well!
> 
>  
> 
> Flash, for leaving another wonderful comment!  
> (I'm glad to have been helpful!)
> 
>  
> 
> Thecookieash, for the advice, and for lovely compliments!
> 
>  
> 
> annnnnnnnnnnd
> 
>  
> 
> Ally! For all the comments you left!  
> There were so many! But I took joy in reading each and every one of them! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all again for commenting!
> 
> I always love reading what people think about my works! ^_^

 

 

**\---White---**

 

 

 

**_(Garnet)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

It was quite early in the morning now, Steven had

fallen asleep while leaning again against Amethyst,

White had fallen asleep in Amethyst's hair, and Garnet?

 

 

White had been gripping Garnet's arm tightly in her sleep.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, there had been no way for Garnet to remove

White's grip without waking the small gem up,

so she simply sat there and waited.

 

 

 

She carefully looked around the room,

attempting to see if there was any way to remove 

the tight, clutching hands from her arm.

 

 

While there was no way to remove her without waking her up,

Garnet still had another solution.

 

 

 

With a quick, but careful swipe,

carefully untangling her from Amethyst's hair,

White remained clutched to Garnet's arm,

but was now sleeping soundly as Garnet

carried the small gem with one hand.

 

 

Dangling from Garnet's arm, 

the small gem remained asleep as

Garnet performed her daily activities.

 

 

 

Fighting corrupted gems,

cleaning since Pearl was no longer around to do so,

and many other things.

 

 

Despite moving around quite a bit, (Especially when fighting the corrupt gems!)

White hadn't woken up, not even once.

 

 

 

In fact, she was even more asleep than she was before!

 

 

She hadn't woken up until Garnet had finally

sat down in the temple some time in the afternoon.

 

 

Steven and Amethyst were nowhere to be found.

 

 

Perhaps they had been outside?

 

 

Well, that's what she saw in her future vision at least.

 

 

 

With soft yawns and the rubbing of bright eyes,

White finally woke up, 

a little surprised that she was in Garnet's arms.

 

 

 

"G-Garnet...?"

 

 

She softly whispered in the most quiet of voices.

 

 

 

"Good afternoon, White. Did you sleep well?"

 

 

Garnet questioned with a small smile.

 

 

White smiled back in such a soft way,

it wasn't possible for her to appear any more gentle.

 

 

"Y-yes, I did, b-but I feel like a lot happened while I was asleep!

H-have I been in this room this whole time?"

 

 

"Mmm. Yep."

 

 

 

"H-how odd, I feel like I left."

 

 

"Hmm, maybe you were dreaming.."

 

 

 

"D-dreaming?" 

 

 

White questioned, now full of curiosity.

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 

Garnet answered.

 

 

"When you're asleep, somethings you'll see things that aren't real."

 

 

 

"O-oh my goodness!"

 

 

White cried out.

 

 

"T-that makes sense! A-a while back, 

I started to see and remember things from when I was at Homeworld!

Though, when I finally woke back up, I-I was really upset,

and then you and Amethyst comforted me."

 

 

 

"What did you dream about?"

 

 

Garnet quietly questioned.

 

 

 

White sadly looked down, but then looked back up with a small smile.

 

 

"I dreamed about times that were harsh and terrifying, but happy.

Gems whom I considered family."

 

 

"I see."

 

 

Garnet softly answered,

attempting not to bring up any more sad subjects.

 

 

"Would you like to get up now? You've been clinging to my arm for hours now."

 

 

 

"I-I have? O-oh my goodness! I-I'm sorry!"

 

 

White cried out, now quickly letting go of her arm.

 

 

"White, it's okay, calm down."

 

 

"M-my bad.."

 

 

With a small look of relief, White looked back up to Garnet and softly smiled.

 

 

"U-umm, what should I do now?"

 

White quietly questioned.

 

 

 

"Is there anything you would like to do?"

 

 

Garnet questioned back.

 

 

 

"U-umm,"

 

 

She paused for a moment to think.

 

 

After a while, her face then go really bright, with tiny stars in both eyes.

 

 

"C-can we go outside?"

 

 

 

Garnet softly smiled at the excitement that came from White,

as she softly pat the small gem's head.

 

 

 

"Of course we can."

 

She replied back with a smile.

 

 

 

As White stepped outside of the house,

a cool breeze brushed against her face.

 

 

"I-it's so windy!"

 

 

White softly exclaimed, watching the waves crash 

as the leaves blew by.

 

 

 "That's because it's almost autumn."

 

 

Garnet said, now pulling a leaf out of her own hair.

 

 

"A-autumn?"

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 

Garnet answered.

 

 

"Unlike Homeworld, 

the earth changes as time passes.

These changes are called seasons."

 

 

"W-wow.."

 

 

White softly whispered with even larger stars in her eyes.

 

 

"Amazing, isn't it?"

 

 

Garnet said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Earth is nothing like Homeworld at all.

It's its own planet, full of flaws,

the very flaws that make it beautiful.

It's a planet full of love and freedom,

Nothing like Homeworld in any way."

 

 

 

"Y-you're right!"

 

 

White happily cried out.

 

 

"This place really does give you a chance, no matter what you are.

W-what are the seasons like?"

 

 

 

"First, there's spring, during that time, it feels quite warm outside and many flowers begin to bloom.

Next is summer, during then, it becomes really hot outside.

There are some people who like to swim in the ocean during that time.

And Autumn, that's when it becomes really windy, like right now,

and the trees start to change color.

And finally, is the season I think you'll like the most."

 

 

 

"W-what is it?"

 

 

White questioned, letting her curiosity take over.

 

 

 

"Winter."

 

 

Garnet whispered with a smile.

 

 

 

"W-winter?"

 

 

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 

Garnet answered.

 

 

"Everything becomes colder, snow comes down, it becomes white everywhere,

and,  _it's the perfect season for snuggling up in blankets."_

 

 

 

That last thing Garnet said,

that must have been what made White's eyes grow in the way they did.

 

 

"O-oh my stars,"

 

 

White softly whispered.

 

 

"T-that sounds amazing."

 

 

 

"I'm positive you'll like it, it's right up your alley."

 

 

Garnet softly smiled at the vision that had flashed in her head;

 

It was a scene of White, face first in the white snow, 

with Steven laughing as he was pulling her out.

 

 

 

"W-when do we get to see it!?"

 

 

White cried out with excitement.

 

 

 

"Not for a while,"

 

Garnet answered back.

 

 

"But, it's best to make the most out of all seasons and enjoy them all fully."

 

 

"Y-you're right."

 

White quietly whispered.

 

 

"W-will you tell me more about autumn?"

 

 

 

"Of course,"

 

 

Garnet said.

 

 

 

"Sit down, please"

 

 

 

Carefully sitting in Garnet's lap, 

(Instead of the sand like Garnet had intended)

White looked up to Garnet with the most innocent and childish of smiles.

 

 

Like a child learning about something exciting and new,

her eyes sparkled an aquamarine color.

 

 

Garnet couldn't help it, but to her,

White appeared and acted so innocent and childlike,

that it simply made her come off as a literal child.

 

 

 

For nearly an hour, Garnet continued to teach White about the seasons

 and all the things that happened during them.

 

 

With White constantly getting excited and asking questions for nearly each thing Garnet said,

their conversation lasted quite a while,

until Steven and Amethyst had finally returned.

 

 

 

"Garnet! White!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed with excitement.

 

 

"Where have you guys been? I didn't see you two this morni-"

 

 

"White's been asleep, and I've been sitting."

 

 

Garnet quickly interrupted.

 

 

"Oh! Really?"

 

Steven questioned, now a little confused.

 

 

 

"Maybe.. But.. Oh! Garnet! Guess what Amethyst and I bought!"

 

 

"What did you buy?"

 

 

Garnet asked with a light smile.

 

 

 

 

"We bought a bunch of G.U.Y.S' figures!"

 

 

He shouted, now showing her all the capsules they had in the bag.

 

 

 

 

"Steven, it's nice to buy things you enjoy,

but there is no need to buy this many of them.

And Amethyst, you of all people should know better,

even if you both play with them all,

there's no need to spend this much money."

 

 

 

"Oh come on, G! You're sounding like Pearl now!"

 

 

"I-I consider that an insult to myself you know!"

 

 

White quickly jumped in, in which Amethyst simply ignored.

 

 

 

"That's because Pearl would have been correct in this situation."

 

 

Garnet corrected.

 

 

 

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh.."

 

 

Amethyst quietly mumbled.

 

 

 

"Come on now, let's go inside and put these toys away."

 

 

With that finally settling things, White and Garnet's conversation ended

as they all peacefully walked back into the temple to put the toys away.

 

 

Indulging in the sea breeze and relaxing aroma that enticed the air,

the day came to a quietly peaceful end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_(Amethyst)_ **

 

 

 

 

It had been a quiet afternoon, Steven was out playing with Connie, 

and Garnet was relaxing in another room.

 

 

White had been sitting on the couch, quietly daydreaming, while Amethyst

was walking around the room in circles.

 

 

"Eughhhh, this is borinnnnnnng."

 

 

She complained as she continued her circles.

 

 

"Hmm.. Hey White!"

 

 

 

"Y-yes, Amethyst?"

 

White softly whispered, now looking down to the purple gem.

 

 

 

"Your hair is sticking up again. Has anyone taught you how to take care of it?"

 

 

 

"N-no, is it really sticking up?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, feel it with yer' hands!"

 

 

A confused look appeared on White's face for that moment, 

but upon feeling the back of her hair,

she let out a soft gasp.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

"W-what do I do!?"

 

 

 

 

"Well, chill first."

 

Amethyst said.

 

 

"I'll fix it."

 

 

She then walked off to find a brush, now leaving White by herself.

 

 

"O-okay."

 

 

White softly whispered, now waiting for Amethyst to return.

 

 

 

"There. where are 'ya, Icy!? I found a brushhhhhhh!!!"

 

 

 

"I-I'm right here!"

 

 

White had quietly yelled towards Amethyst.

 

 

"Oh wait, you're in the same spot as before I left, my bad!"

 

 

Amethyst then plopped down right behind White.

 

 

 

"This shouldn't take long, only a few kanks!"

 

 

Amethyst mumbled, now brushing through White's long, snowy hair.

 

 

"A-a few whats?"

 

 

White questioned with a soft voice.

 

 

"Kanks! Like, knots 'n stuff! You use the brush to get rid of them,

it helps keep your hair nice looking 'n blah!"

 

 

"I-I didn't know hair could hav-ow ow ow!!!"

 

 

She squealed out in pain.

 

 

"Sorry! That was a big one, but I'm finished!"

 

 

Amethyst exclaimed with a proud smile.

 

 

"T-thank goodness."

 

 

White softly whispered under her breath.

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

Amethyst mumbled again.

 

 

"Your hair looks better now!"

 

 

White softly smiled at her remark,

now brushing through her own hair with her own hands.

 

 

 

 "Thank you, Amethyst."

 

 

"Haha, no prob!"

 

 

"H-here,"

 

 

White softly spoke.

 

 

"L-let me brush your hair, please."

 

 

"Ughhhh, sure!"

 

 

White got up this time, and gracefully sat behind Amethyst.

 

 

Now taking the brush from her,

White began to brush through the long, long strands of light lavender hair.

 

 

What she hadn't expected, was for the 

brush to yank a knot every few seconds.

 

 

"Ow! White!"

 

Amethyst cried out.

 

 

 

"Y-yes, Amethyst?"

 

 

White softly questioned.

 

 

 

 

"Do it softly! That hurts!"

 

 

 

"B-but you have so many knots in your hair!"

 

 

 

"I don't care! They can stay!"

 

 

"W-what!? A-absolutely not! We have to get them  _all_ out!"

 

 

It was as if all color had been lost in Amethyst's face,

the idea of constant pulling and yanking on her hair was not pleasing at all.

 

 

"Wait, White! Let's not brush my hai-O-OW!!

GARNEEEEEEEEEEET!! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

 

 

Garnet, who had been sitting in another room,

softly smiled as she continued what she was doing.

 

 

 

After another two hours of brushing, with each yank and pull lessening,

White was soon able to completely brush through 

Amethyst's hair with no problems."

 

 

"W-we're finally finished!"

 

 

White squealed out with delight.

 

 

"Eughhh, yeah, ugh, remind me to  ** _NEVER_**

let you do my hair again."

 

 

Amethyst mumbled, carefully rubbing her

now knot free hair.

 

 

 

"Amethyst!"

 

 

White shouted.

 

 

"I-it was full of knots! It needed to be brushed!"

 

 

 

"Quit lecturing meeeeeeeee..."

 

 

Amethyst softly whined, now laying on the couch.

 

 

"I'm doing it for your own good!"

 

White whined back.

 

 

With the hair issue finally settled,

White and Amethyst quietly sat there.

 

 

As White drifted off into a gentle slumber like usual,

Amethyst patiently waited for Steven to return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**(Steven)** _

 

 

 

 

"White! White!"

 

 

Steven shouted out with excitement.

 

 

 

 

"W-what's the matter, Steven?"

 

 

 

White questioned with a soft smile.

 

 

 

 

"I found something I think we should try doing!"

 

 

 

"W-what is it?"

 

 

 

He smiled brightly, then pulled out a large, unfamiliar object.

 

 

"I was thinking we should try taking pictures!"

 

 

 

"P-pictures?"

 

 

She questioned, quite confused now.

 

 

"L-like blueprints? Or books? O-or coloring?"

 

 

 

 

"Umm,"

 

He quietly mumbled.

 

 

 

"No, we can just take these pictures for fun! Like, pictures of ourselves 

and other stuff!"

 

 

 

 

"W-why?"

 

White questioned.

 

"W-what's the point?"

 

 

 

 

"Well, it's just like coloring! It's fun to do and you get something to keep when you're done!"

 

 

 

"O-oh my!"

 

 

White squealed.

 

 

"H-how do you take these _pictures_?"

 

 

"Well,"

 

 

Steven began.

 

 

"You just push the button right there, then the camera will flash,

and then you can look at the picture you took!

Like, ummm, here! Let me show you!"

 

 

He then pulled out his phone and began to show her a bunch of pictures.

 

 

"This is the one I showed you the other day!"

 

 

Se then looked down at the picture with curiosity, then softly smiled 

as if she could actually remember taking that picture.

 

 

"Alright."

 

Steven began, now holding his phone in front of her.

 

 

"Smile!"

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

 

White questioned until she heard a snap sound.

 

 

"W-what was that?"

 

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

 

"It was my phone taking a picture of you! see?"

 

 

He questioned as he showed her the photo.

 

 

"O-oh my! I-I look so odd!"

 

She whispered in shock

 

 

"Probably because you weren't ready yet!

Here, let's do one of both of us this time!

Ready?"

 

 

"Y-yes!"

 

 

"Okay! Smile!"

 

 

When the phone flashed, this time,

the photo had came out better,

at least it did for White.

 

 

Steven's face didn't turn out so great this time.

 

 

"Oh my gosh!"

 

Steven cried out.

 

 

"We have to try again!"

 

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

White happily said, now trying hard to hide her giggles.

 

 

The finale photo they had taken, had finally came out perfect.

 

 

With White squeezing Steven as if he was her own baby,

and Steven laughing at the same time,

the picture came out quite well to them.

 

 

"Yay! It worked!"

 

 

Steven squealed out with excitement.

 

 

"I-it did!"

 

 

White squealed back.

 

 

 

**_With nonstop giggles coming from both gems,_ **

**_they both spent the rest of the evening_ **

**_snuggled up under blankets while playing all sorts of games._ **

 

 

**_It wasn't until later, that Garnet and Amethyst had returned,_ **

**_but when they did, both White and Steven were already asleep._ **

 

 

**_Steven was sleeping in White's lap_ **

**_and White had her arms wrapped around him tightly._ **

 

 

**_Amethyst quietly grabbed Steven's phone and took a picture_ **

**_of the two before quietly making her way to her room._ **

 

 

_**With Garnet following the purple gem,** _

_**the night continued it's moonlit song.** _

 

_**The stars began to swarm across the sky, showing off their brilliant dance** _

_**before they no longer could.** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Garnet's Part)
> 
> Oh me gosh, there's a whole wiki page for G.U.Y.S' toys. XD
> 
> Actually, I had quite a hard time trying to figure out what Amethyst and Steven would have bought.  
> Cause I was like, "WHAT ON EARTH WOULD THEY SPEND A BUNCH OF MONEY ON!!!!????"
> 
> It was originally going to be cream corn!  
> But then I remembered that he only did that to get the gold thingies..  
>  
> 
> (Amethyst's Part)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me tell you right now, I don't know how it is for any of you people out there with long hair, but for me, IT HURTS SO FREAKING BAD!!!  
> It's always getting tangled!  
> I rip out so many strands of hair when using my brush! *Cries*
> 
>  
> 
> (Steven's Part)
> 
>  In all honesty, I hate selfies.. ^_^,,
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for his part being so short!
> 
> It was kinda more of an extra.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, thank you all for reading this far!
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of this series!
> 
> I never thought so many people would ever read this!  
> So exciting! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	22. White Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I to be?  
> Who is the me you will never see?
> 
> A stream of light, so gentle and full of fear,  
> The one who tried to cover her past, but it was quite clear.
> 
>    
> A servant, a fighter, a dancer, a musician, and much more.  
> The tiny, fragile slave, trying to survive in her own war.
> 
> Working so hard to fight for her own worth,  
> She was now trapped within a planet now known as Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, the final chapter, I feel so sad! *_*
> 
>  
> 
> This was actually really difficult to write!
> 
> Oh! But it was ToonFreak who gave me the idea for this chapter, so thank you! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank:
> 
> WoofTheWaffle, for leaving a comment! 
> 
> I DONT CARE - I LOVE IT, for leaving on as well!
> 
> ToonFreak, for always being such help! I always love reading your comments! 
> 
> CookieLover12, for leaving a comment!
> 
> Thecookieash, for being kind and helping me since the beginning.
> 
> And Flash, for the motivation and excitement they've given me since the beginning as well!
> 
>  
> 
> And to everyone who left kudos! (Not including the one I accidentally left. ;u;)
> 
> I would like to thank everyone even more, but I think I'm typing too much now. -u-,,  
> But I appreciate all your comments and kudos!  
>  
> 
> I had a difficult time with this chapter, and I'm not very satisfied with it, but I hope you're able to enjoy this final chapter! ^_^

 

  **\---White Pearl---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 (Can you guess which is White and which is Pearl

in this horribly drawn pic?)

 

 

 

 

 

  **\---White Pearl---**

 

 

 

It was a soft, white world,

with light streams of pink, blue, and orange throughout it.

 

 

Fountains surrounded the fragile place,

and the water always continued to stream at the perfect angle and speed.

 

 

It was soft, so, so, soft.

 

 

 It was sickening.

 

 

 

Steven had been wondering around in this place for a while,

he wasn't sure how he got here, neither was he sure how to leave.

 

 

 

He wasn't aware of what this place was,

but continued to wander around anyway.

 

 

 

_Swoosh._

 

The breeze continued to sway.

 

 

 

The pages of a book whom no one could see continued to turn.

 

 

 

_Thump._

 

 

The sounds of a voiceless piano carried on to play.

 

 

_Huff.. Huff.. Huff.._

 

 

The sounds of soft, fragile, glass-like breathing echoed throughout the place.

 

 

 

Sounds all too familiar continued to stream along the surface.

 

 

He then began to hear something.

Was that.. Music?

 

 

A soft, humming sensation,

a fragile, small voice, softly humming

a silent song with no end.

 

 

 

 Steven continued to wander around,

paying absolutely no attention to the soft clouds and tiles from under his feet.

 

 

 

"Umm.. Hello?"

 

 

He called out.

 

 

"Anyone there?"

 

 

While nobody answered, the humming remained,

so he continued to follow along to the soft voice.

 

 

Maybe he could find out who that was?

 

 

The voice, the song, both sounded familiar,

far too familiar.

 

 

 

**_"G, G F E E,   C B A G,   D C B C"_ **

 

 

 

_"Protect her."_

 

 

Small, but harsh words continued to echo throughout his head.

 

 

_"Without **her** , you have no worth."_

 

 

_"You're not built for these kind of things,_

_go back to standing around and looking pretty."_

 

 

Despite bothering him quite a bit, he simply decided

to ignore the things being said and keep looking around.

 

 

After a while of searching around, Steven finally found the source of the humming.

 

 

A small, white figure,

with white hair long past her knees.

Her pink dress was sheer and thin, but not see-through.

The skirt came down to her knees as well, and she wore no shoes.

 

 

She was gracefully sitting upon a fountain in the center of an open room.

 

 

With soft, bright, aqua eyes,

she continued to hum her calm, but unnerving song.

 

 

 

"White!"

 

 

Steven called out, hoping to catch her attention.

 

 

The figure continued her soft, melodic song,

now closing her eyes while looking down.

 

 

She didn't acknowledge the child calling out to her,

she simply sat there upon the fountain,

humming as if nobody was around to hear.

 

 

 

"White..."

 

 

Steven softly whispered, looking up to the humming figure.

 

 

He then began to walk over to her,

attempting to poke at her to catch her attention,

but what he hadn't expected was for his hand to go right through her body.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

He questioned, now waving his arm throughout her transparent,

fading body.

 

 

Now beginning to fade and flicker even more,

she looked down to the child with a soft smile.

 

 

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

_**Bzrt.** _

 

_**Bzt.** _

 

 

 

The flickering continued until her form fully faded away.

 

 

 

"W-White? Oh man, this is reallyyyyy weird!!"

 

 

He continued to wander around the pastel place,

now hearing faint piano music with even more soft humming in the distance.

 

 

He then began to follow its trial. 

 

 

 

**_"A E, G# E,_ **

**_G E F# D."_ **

 

 

The soft humming continued.

 

 

**_"F D, E C,_ **

**_F C C A."_ **

 

 

The humming refused to end,

the piano was faint, but it was most certainly there.

 

 

Another all too familiar song

continued to echo throughout the place.

 

 

Just where had he heard that song?

 

 

_"Why are you here? Why are you fighting?_

_Is it because of **her**?"_

 

 

The harsh words remained echoing throughout his head.

 

 

_"Are you anything without her?_

_You claim to be free, yet you follow her around_

_as if she was your master."_

 

 

_"In the end, you're no different from any of the other pearls,_

_you still seek ownership from those above you."_

 

 

 

"What?"

 

Steven questioned with confusion.

 

 

 

Whose thoughts were those?

 

 

Why was he hearing them all?

 

 

 Looking around the place he was in,

he noticed this area was a lot more pink compared

to the spot where the figure who looked like White was.

 

 

"H-hello?"

 

 

He called out, hoping maybe, just maybe this time,

whoever was there would acknowledge him this time.

 

 

"STEVEN!!!"

 

 

No longer humming, an abnormally familiar voice cried out.

 

 

When he turned around to see who it was,

his eyes began to fill with tears.

 

 

There she was;

her long peach colored hair, her strong, determined gaze,

that same fiery, but soft look in her aqua eyes.

 

 

Her sheer, but not too sheer, white dress

continued to flow in the wind as she looked down to the child

with tears within her bright eyes.

 

 

"S-Steven..!!"

 

 

Pearl cried out with eyes full of tears.

 

 

"P-.. Pearl..?"

 

 

Steven questioned, staring up to the taller gem

as the tears began to pour down his face.

 

 

"O-oh my goodness, my baby!"

 

Pearl cried out again,

now sweeping the child into her arms and hugging him tightly.

 

 

Feeling his own arms now tightly wrapped around her,

she softly sniffled.

 

 

"Oh, Steven, I've missed you so much!"

 

She smiled through her tears.

 

 

"I-is it really you?"

 

 

Steven whispered with his face deep in her shoulder.

 

 

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?"

 

 

 

His tears soon began dripping down her shoulder as he continued to cry.

 

 

 

"Oh, Steven, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry all this happened!

If only I had mentioned it sooner! I... I!"

 

 

"It's okay, Pearl."

 

 

Steven quietly interrupted.

 

 

"It's not your fault, you were trying your best for everyone."

 

 

 His kindness only preceded to make her feel more guilty.

 

 

"I still should have said something sooner!

Ugh! I hate that me! She's ignorant! Childish!  
She still believes in Homeworld's ways!

She's too clueless and naive!"

 

She put her hands over her face in annoyance.

 

"And.. She's obsessed with coloring and sleeping of all things!

What a complete waste of time!

Gems don't even need to sleep!"

 

She was about to continue blathering on and on, but then Steven stopped her.

 

 

Now looking back up at her, he then began to speak.

 

 

"Are.. Are you and White really the same people?"

 

 

He questioned.

 

 

Pearl softly sighed at his question, but continued to speak anyway.

 

 

"Yes, indeed, that's me alright, I remember when I was like that too well,

when I was naive and afraid, I followed all orders without question."

 

 

 "But, what about now? Ever since she's been with us,

she seems happier and happier each time!"

 

 

She softly smiled at his question,

looking down at him,

she continued to speak with her song-like voice.

 

 

"No, you made her, or me, something even greater.

You gave her joy, happiness, self worth.

I really do feel everything she feels, 

we really are both one in the same."

 

 

"R-really?"

 

 

He questioned, quite happy with the response she gave.

 

 

 

"Of course, Steven, have you not seen how much we both love you?"

 

 

She wouldn't let go of him,

she continued to keep her arms around the child, squeezing him tightly still.

 

 

"Agh! I never got to tell Garnet what I wanted to tell her!"

 

 

"What did you want to tell her?"

 

 

"To-.. To take care of you and Amethyst.."

 

 

She softly whispered.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

Steven said with a small smile.

 

 

"I think she's doing a great job!

She's even taking care of you!"

 

 

 

"Oh goodness, a-am I really acting that childish?"

 

 

She questioned, now looking a little nervous.

 

 

 

"Wellllllll.."

 

 

Steven mumbled.

 

 

"White's very.. Curious!"

 

 

 

"Oh my, a large handful I imagine."

 

 

Pearl mumbled with grief.

 

 

"No, she's really kind actually!

But is there anyway for you to come back with us?

I really miss you, Pearl! But I don't wanna lose White either!

You're both like two completely different people!"

 

 

With a sad smile, she softly pat the top of the child's head,

and looked down to him.

 

 

 

"Steven, no matter how different she is, that really is me, that's genuinely 

how I was thousands of years ago.

We both can't exist as separate people, it simply can't work like that.

 

It's like trying to have both you and Rose Quartz exist at the same time,

you're both the same, but different."

 

 

"B-but Pearl! there's really no way I can see you both!?"

 

 

He cried out as tears began to pour down his face again.

 

 

 She let out a soft, sad smile,

now putting the child down, she continued to hug him even more tightly.

 

 

"No, Steven, I'm sorry, but remember, 

I'm there too,

I see everything.

 

Without me, White would have no future.

Without White, I would never be who I am today."

 

 

 

"B-but..!"

 

 

He began to cry out, but then stopped upon noticing 

the fading away of Pearl's body.

 

 

"I have to go now, Steven."

 

 

 

**_"Steven,"_ **

 

 

_A soft whisper (Which wasn't Pearl) called out._

 

 

 

"She's awake now."

 

 

 

"I-is there really nothing I can do!?"

 

Steven whimpered, now clinging onto her even tightly.

 

 

 

 

"No, Steven, thank you for caring about a pearl like me.

Remember, I'm always there, even if you have to look deep!"

 

 

 

"PEARLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

He cried out, now watching as her body completely faded away.

 

 

The last thing he saw of her

was her smiling face as she slowly disappeared.

 

 

 

 

_"S-Steven! Wake up!"_

 

The familiar voice called out.

 

 

 

 No longer in the mysterious, pink place, when he looked around the room,

he realized it was his own bedroom, 

and the voice calling out out him was White.

 

 

 

"O-oh my stars!"

 

She cried out.

 

 

"A-are you okay, Steven?

You've been kicking and crying in your sleep!"

 

 

 

Her gem, her face, she looks so much like Pearl,

but also completely different in so many ways.

 

 

"H-huh?"

 

He softly whispered, now wiping his tears away.

 

 

"O-oh, yes I am."

 

 

"No you're not, Steven, w-would you like to talk?"

 

 

White questioned with a soft, but genuine smile.

 

 

 

"Actually, yeah, I would, can we go outside for a moment?"

 

He asked, now eyeing the door.

 

 

 

"O-of course we can! B-but it's still really early.."

 

 

 

 "That's fine,"

 

He said.

 

 

 "I just don't wanna be in here."

 

 

 

"O-okay.."

 

She whispered with a soft smile.

 

 

 

Carefully picking him up, she then began to walk outside. 

 

 

 

With a soft, pink sky, and a gentle breeze, 

the waves continued to crash.

 

 

"Pea-.. White.. I don't know what to do."

 

 

Steven softly whimpered, trying not to cry again.

 

 

"W-what is it that's bothering you?"

 

White softly whispered.

 

 "Everything that's happened, it was all so sudden.

One moment, I'm singing karaoke with everyone, and the next,

I'm crying as someone important to me fades away!

 

I love you, White, you're very important to me, but I wish I could

said and done a little more with Pearl before she disappeared."

 

 

 

"Well,"

 

White softly whispered.

 

  
"How can I be more like her for you?"

 

Steven softly frowned, but continued to look up to the pale gem.

 

 

 

"No, I want you to be yourself. I like you the way you are."

 

 

"T-thank you.."

 

She softly whispered with a smile.

 

 

 

"You're welcome, even though things are much better now.. 

It all still feels off, and I had a really weird dream."

 

 

"W-what did you dream about?"

 

 

 

"I.."

 

He said.

 

"I had a dream that I was in this weird, pink place, and, I saw you!

But you didn't say anything.

And then, I saw Pearl and spoke with her, b-but, s-she.. She faded away.."

 

Tears began to pour down his face,

he tried to hide them as best as he could,

but failed miserably.

 

 

""O-oh my, Steven, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to see that,

I.. I."

 

 

She then began to squeeze him tightly.

 

 

"I'm sorry you saw such things.

Perhaps she was speaking with you because

she wanted to speak with you on last time?"

 

 

"M-m-maybe.. "

 

 

He softly whimpered into her shoulder.

 

 

"You know, Steven, bad things happen, and that's okay.

With every bad thing that happens, something wonderful will take its place."

 

 

She softly smiled, still trying to calm him down.

 

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

He questioned, now confused by what she had said.

 

 

"When I first woke up here, I was lost, trapped, confused and afraid.

 

The only thing I wanted was to return to My Diamond,

what if I had gotten my way and left?

 

I would never have the chance to be as happy as I am now."

 

 

"Y-you're right.. I guess something good did happen after all.."

 

 

"H-hmm? What happened?"

 

 

"I got to see a secret side to Pearl that she never would have shown to us!"

 

 

A faint aqua color flushed over her face now thinking about it;

A personality someone once tried to hide, was now being exposed thanks to her.

 

 

"I-I suppose.. Steven, may I tell you something surprising?"

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

"The dream you had, I-I think I had the same one, except reversed."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yes, I had a dream that I had all my memories back,

b-but I can't remember anything now.

Oh! I've been seeing faint flashes of things that feel familiar

 as of lately!"

 

 

"No way.. Really!?"

 

 

"Y-yes! I have!"

 

 

"That's great! We should go tell Garnet and Amethyst!"

 

 

 

"I-it's still a little early.."

 

 

"Hmm.. Wanna take a walk or something?

Maybe that'll help time pass by!"

 

 

"O-okay!"

 

 

_Now carefully getting up, the two began to walk along the shore,_

_waiting for the sun to rise a little more._

 

_The two continued to talk about small, trivial things as_

_they watched the sun slowly rise._

 

 

_It was uncertain whether or not Pearl would return,_

_but as of now, it was okay, White was here as herself._

 

_She was here, alive and well,_

_and that was all that mattered._

 

 

_Perhaps Pearl will return?_

_After all, White did have memory flashes._

_As of now, White will continue to live on until_

_that time possibly comes._

 

 

_Whether or not they're hunted down by White Diamond,_

_they'll always be prepared for everything._

 

 

_That would be along time from now,_

_and White still has many things to learn._

 

 

 

**_\---The End---_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!
> 
> I FEEL SO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all SO much for reading this!!
> 
> I wasn't joking when I said this was literally my first time writing something!
> 
>  
> 
> I had such an enjoyable (And stressful, haha) time!
> 
>    
> "G, G F E E, C B A G, D C B C"  
> (You do it for her, that is to say, you do it for him.  
> Piano notes!)
> 
>  
> 
> "A E, G# E,  
> (War and glory)  
> G E F# D."  
> (Reinvention)
> 
> "F D, E C,  
> (Fusion, Freedom)  
> F C C A."  
> (Her attention)
> 
>  
> 
> Watch the "Pearl belongs to White Diamond" theory be completely wrong. That would totally suck.. XD
> 
>  
> 
> The truth is, I actually did have a sequel planned for this series!  
> It would consist of the smaller things I wanted to write about, but felt they wouldn't fit within the chapters of this.
> 
> If any of you would be interested in reading those, please let me know! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing, if you are interested, since I'm finally done with this series, I would be more than happy to take one-shot SU request!  
> (Just no shipping please.)
> 
> I'll probably come back and re-update this later! Cause, I'm not very satisfied with it.. Heheh.. -u-
> 
> I wonder how other people see White when they read this, since the pictures I draw are only my interpretation of her.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, (Again!) thank you all SO much for reading this far!  
> I never thought so many people would actually read this!
> 
> If you're interested in a (The) sequel, or just letting it end here, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you again! May we all meet in another time and place! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


	23. A little update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gots to say something here because it doesn't look right if I don't.. *_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here too.. *_*

 

 

**Greetings, humans!**

(And fellow S'mores!) 

 

 

Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic!

It really means a lot to me,

knowing there are those who read this all the way to the end!

And even to this point!

 

 

I am currently in the work of making a sequel!

It's most likely going to be around 15 chapters.

It would mean a lot if you would read it when it is ready!  ^_^

 

 

But until it is ready to be posted, I have a few one-shots I'm going to post in the meantime!

 

 

These are the following one-shots I will be posting and their dates;

 

 

 

 **Visor** **Comrades, _(November 21)_**

**_(Completed)_ **

 

**A Green Child, _(November 28)_**

**Surrounded by Darkness and Light. _(December 5)  
_**

 

**And a fanfic idea requested by Ally! _(No date as of yet)_**

 

 

I apologize for the dates being so far apart!

But I really wanna make sure everything is ready before I 

start working on another multi-chapter fanfic!

 

 Basically there will be an update each Monday..  -w-

 

 

**The Thoughts of a Pearl,**

is going to be the name for the sequel!  ^o^

 

The first chapter will be called

**Mechanical Ocean Pearl.**

 

(I'm sure you can guess what it'll be about. XD)

 

 

 

Thank you for your patience!  If you're willing to wait that is..    

 

 

^_^,,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here is a random (Terribly drawn) doodle that I never got to use!

I'm quite ashamed of that spear though, I literally had the cosplay prop 

right next to me and I still struggled.. XD

 

 

See you all soon!

 

 

**^o^**

 

 

**\---VonSmore---**

 

 

(Even though nobody is reading this, I do plan to update this from time to time btw..  -w-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note;  
> I am going to reply to comments soon, I did read them all!  
> I just haven't replied yet, but I will soon! I'm a little busy at the moment!


End file.
